


Herald's Journey

by Seichou



Series: Reshaping of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Playing with Lore, Reshaping of Thedas, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Emotional Baggage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seichou/pseuds/Seichou
Summary: “You must be the Iron Bull.”  A Marcher accent marked with an odd undercurrent of another tongue. She cocked her hip, reaching into a side pouch for a cloth to clean blood off of her face, flipping her long braid of black hair over her shoulder. A soft green glow emanated from her hand.Well shit.She was the Herald of Andraste.A mage, but a hot mage.------Trevelyan knows a mage's lot in Thedas is not easy. But Herald of Andraste? This is ridiculous.





	1. Prologue

_9:41 Dragon, Kirkwall_

The apostate watched the Seeker storm about the early morning Lowtown bazaar warily, eying the pouch containing her phylactery. Honestly, Lexi expected Templars to try and track the now rebel mages, but Seekers? And of all the Seekers, it had to be Cassandra Pentaghast? The woman could make water freeze with her glares.

“She is still searching for you. And she’s got that Templar to help.” Alex whispered worriedly to her.

Lexi forced away her frown, as they strolled easily with the crowds of citizens shopping. Alex walked beside her and a few of the non-horned members of the Valo-Kas were mixed throughout the area. Malika was trying to get in close to steal her phylactery, but the people were avoiding getting too close to the enraged woman and destroying any chance of a successful pickpocket.

“The one thing we’ve got on our side is she is too stubborn to constantly check the phylactery. We should move you into Hightown again.” Alex placed a guiding hand on her back. “C’mon, Lex. Time for us to do another costume change.”

Lexi bit her lip with guilt at the exhaustion in his tone. For nearly two weeks, Cassandra had been hunting her and for over a week the Valo-Kas had been trapped in Kirkwall, moving her around the city, shifting her appearances to stay ahead of the angering Pentaghast. Were it not for the wholesale slaughter of mages that had been occurring as of late, she would have went to the Seeker. But after walking one too many battlefields slick with the blood of mages and Templars, her mercenary family would not risk it.

“Perhaps I should simply go with her. It might be the Divine who needs me. I made an oath.” Lexi suggested, refusing to move even as Alex pushed her. The male twin’s brown eyes widened in alarm.

“Damn the oath.” He hissed, switching to gripping her shoulders and firmly escorting her toward the Hightown steps where one of their Avaar members was waiting. “The Chantry is no friend of mages, even Knight Enchanters are at risk. Besides, they’ve never helped you when you needed them. It’s a trap. I won’t let them use you.”

“But-” Lexi was cut off as they reached Cal and her brother shook his head firmly. Cal rested his arm around her waist and they began taking the stairs two at a time, only glancing back briefly enough to check the Seeker was still storming toward the docks.

“Madame Lusine has got some of her workers to prepare your costume change at her estate. I’ll play bodyguard today.” The Avaar spoke happily, mostly amused by the strange events. A reluctant grin slipped on her face at the joy he was getting out of their trapped situation. “I just don’t understand why your mother has a brothel Madame as one of her chief spies.”

“A lot of people – especially nobles – will speak candidly around anyone they think is beneath them. And they tell even more to the prostitutes, who share the information with their boss. Some of the best information can come from servants and working girls.” Lexi sighed with a wry grin.

“Makes sense. In lowlander territories at least.” Cal chuckled. At the Madame’s estate, the workers in question whisked her off to get her cleaned and dressed. The prostitutes were as kind as they’d been since the start of the routine, still engaging in conversation and making her completely comfortable in their presence once more.

After a bath, Lexi brushed through her long hair the action soothing. Even clean, Lexi could see the bone tired look in her own green eyes, the slight shadow evidence of her stress.  She winced at her own reflection, remembering the last time she looked so rough, three years prior. A brief flash of hazel seemed to stare into her eyes, and she closed them to attempt to shut away unpleasant memories.

“This has to stop.” Lexi sighed to herself, shoulders slumping. Gathering herself, she began to redress in her armor layers, painstakingly making sure each clasp and button was in its proper place. She stared at her tired reflection, not bothering to tie her hair up as she planned to avoid confrontation. Calling out made her Avaar friend enter the room and give her a confused look.

“I’m sacrificing myself for the clan.” She told him firmly. He gave her a slight frown, before a smile.

“Do what you have to.” He told her, and she smiled before leaving.

With ease, she found her way back in Lowtown and began searching for the fierce warrior woman. Once she spotted the captive author watching something worriedly, she knew she’d found her. When she saw a merchant cowering as Cassandra waved her wanted poster in his face she decided to call out to her.

“Seeker Pentaghast.” Her voice was strong, ringing over the market din and causing not just the woman in question, but the entire market and the eyes of the Valo-Kas to turn to her in alarm. The Seeker whirled around, and Lexi fought the urge to quiver at the woman’s intimidating gaze as she strode towards her.

“Knight Enchanter Alexandra Trevelyan.” The tall warrior rested a hand on the hilt of her blade as she watched her. “Your Order has been called to the Divine’s side immediately. You are to report to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“And if I do not wish to?” She asked. She could hear a blade unsheathing behind her.

“Then I’m afraid we’ll have to take you by force, Knight-Enchanter.” The blonde Templar she noted earlier stood behind her, with a grim face. Even without the armor, the way he carefully noted her even slightest movement gave him away. The city guard were moving the people away from them, watching carefully.

“Woah now, Curly. She hasn’t done anything, there’s no need for threats of violence.” The captive dwarf spoke, scowling eyes directed at the Templar.

“It is not your concern, dwarf.” Cassandra snapped.

“It is alright, Ser Tethras. I’m a mage. I’m used to this type of treatment.” Lexi told the kind dwarf, a soft sigh escaping her. The Templar flinched and put away his blade.

“I will go with you peacefully. I just have to gather my things.” She turned, and saw her brother about to approach with bow drawn, but she gave a firm shake of her head and he stayed put though his face was fixed in a worried frown.

A mere few hours later, she was on a ship watching her brother and friends disappear from her view. With a heavy sigh, she watched the few other Templars and deckhands who eyed her wearily. Their docking was far too long away.

“Sorry you got caught, Blades.” Varric Tethras leaned against the railing beside her with sympathy in his eyes.

“Blades?” She asked in confusion.

“Trying to find a nickname for you. You carry a pretty heavy arsenal so…” He indicated the official lazurite blade of the Knight Enchanter Order, custom made dagger blades, and staff. “Blades isn’t quite right though. We’ll find you something.”

“Well, rather I get caught than those protecting me take the consequences.” Lexi commented.

“Well good on you. Looks like the Circle didn’t suck out your soul.” Varric complimented.

“Not from lack of trying. You should see how they prettied up those prisons.” She remarked a smile curving at her lips.

After that introduction, the captives stayed together and turned to complaining about everything. Cassandra (“She’s never been this aggressive. It may just be you, Varric.”), Cullen (“I don’t even get seasick, but if Curly keeps puking I’m going to be sick.”), the other Templars (“Maker forbid the apostate tries something on the ship in the middle of the sea with no place to go.”), and the ship’s crew (“I bet three gold one of them is going to piss themselves before the day is out.”)

After the hours spent, they sat aside from the others to talk even more. It was a routine that repeated everyday aboard the ship. They woke, complained, and went out of their way to irk Cassandra. At one point, the Seeker appeared murderous as she was the subject of I Spy. Thus, even she was relieved when they docked in West Hill. Being on solid ground proved refreshing for all of them, but particularly Cullen and Varric, both waiting by the dock's exit.

A few other Knight Enchanters were waiting with some Taslin Striders. She said her goodbyes to Varric (leaving all but her lazurite hilt in his care) and they set off at an extremely fast pace. While not thrilled to be involved in Chantry politics once more, she did enjoy spending time with the others of her Order. Most of their talks were expressing concern about the Conclave. Peace? Between mages and Templars? One of them would have to be wiped out for there to even be a chance of such a thing. Further, the Divine was putting a target on her head simply suggesting this event. Something she intended to tell the woman before the summit started.

While the young Trevelyan didn’t consider herself Andrastian, and had several rough interactions with Chantry politics over the past decade, she had enough positive encounters with Justinia to respect and become a bit fond of her. Aside from her surprisingly accepting personality, she had been particularly defensive when some suggested that Knight-Enchanters should be leashed like other mages. Protecting a woman who protected her freedom was the least she could do. So despite wanting to take off the odd armor and robe blend that was her official uniform, she endured.

“Someone, help me!”

Instantly, Lexi was racing down the hall. She pushed open the doors to the Divine’s Chamber with force. What she saw was completely horrifying. Some disgusting creature was holding a glowing orb while Wardens, actual Grey Wardens were restraining the Divine magically.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” She bellowed. The grotesque abomination turned to her, and the Divine took the opportunity to whack the orb from it.

Lexi rolled for it, planning to hurl it at the creature’s head before unleashing her magic. But that move never came, as the moment she touched it, the thing began violently shocking her. A brutal shockwave of magic wracked her body, and she opened her mouth to scream but the pain was so intense that she couldn’t make noise. It felt as if the magic was rewriting every bit of her. Her hand was burning, the blood boiling beneath the skin. When consciousness finally left her, she was only too grateful.


	2. Finding Comradery

“With the Herald!” Vale bellowed as he and his regiment followed Lexi into the Crosswords, attacking the warring mages and Templars.

Still inwardly cringing at the title, she summoned a simplistic barrier upon the men before turning to rain down storms on their enemies. Solas spirit spells were a powerful ally, minimizing the movement of Templars and mages alike. Cassandra was pure fury, their opposition falling to her unique Seeker ability before her silverite blade destroyed them. Varric and Bianca were unconquerable, the dwarf firing off bolts from a high rock and directing the archers’ fire.

After most were cut down, some of the remaining adversaries turned to flee, leaving Vale’s men to cheer. Lexi could see a few injuries: some cuts and a few burns were the worst of it, with no fatalities. With a nod of approval, Vale blew the victory horn as his men began putting out fires and checking on the frightened refugees. More Inquisition soldiers came marching down to further secure the area and establish their presence.

“Come. We must speak with the revered mother.” Cassandra indicated.

“Then we can help the men stabilize the refugees.” Lexi agreed.

As soon as she spotted the ridiculous Chantry hat, she made her way towards her and stayed relatively calm this time when the people parted like water. The revered mother went from patient to patient, offering prayer or comfort. When she spotted her, she approached as the Chantry woman bowed. Lexi felt her potential for irritation shoot up.

“Ah. The Herald of Andraste. Welcome to the Crossroads.” The mother greeted.

“One of the bloodiest welcomes I’ve ever had, but I’ve still had worse.” She shrugged, using wit to cover her discomfort at the title. Mother Giselle smiled, but it brought the mage no comfort. Her information was little, but efficient. Disrupt what little piece of the Chantry wasn’t running in panicked circles and they’d leave them be. It seemed unnecessary for them to have to meet face to face for such a message, but she knew the Chantry’s games and simply went for a status report.

Corporal Vale had the men setting up on an overlooking ridge, ordering different privates to guard positions in major entry points. Upon noticing her, he took the moment to put his fist to his chest and bow which inspired every nearby soldier to do the same. Lexi felt yet another twinge of discomfort and was thankful for Varric’s supporting smirk and eye roll. She acknowledged their bow, and they all returned to their duties.

“The refugees are in a bad way here, your worship.” Vale spoke with a tired sigh.

“How bad, Corporal?” She asked worriedly. She unhooked the ledger she carried, ready to mark down tasks to complete. Running around helping people was something that most Knight Enchanters had been doing for the past decade. It was definitely her comfort zone.

“We can defend this area, but the mages, Templars, and bandits are still a large threat. That’s keeping the hunters from hunting food and supplies from reaching us. Not to mention many of these people need a proper healer. We have a few mages and field medics, but we need a professional.” Vale listed.

“Where’s the bulk of the mage and Templars? We can track them back to their bases, give the soldiers a clear shot at the bandits.” Lexi pushed, drawing her map of the Hinterlands from the back of her ledger. Vale’s face got a little red, but he got close enough to point out the complicated spaces.

“Sister Leliana’s scouts have spotted caches near the biggest groupings. The scouts can use those until our supplies make it through.” The intense soldier pointed those out as well.

“Thank you, Corporal.” Lexi smiled before heading towards the road obstacles first.

Passing through the cave part of the road and emerging on the other side revealed the horror of war. The once peaceful road had mages and Templars fighting across it, the stones slick with blood. Bodies of peasants littered the ground, and the few structures not fully collapsed were aflame. Sickened, Lexi thought little of cutting down the mages and Templars who caused this.

“Die!” She growled, conjuring a large static cage upon their enemies. She then dove into the fray with her spirit blade, making sure not to crowd Cassandra. The Templars were the first to fall back, their training providing some basic sense about prolonged combat. The mages were not as savvy, forcing their squad to allow the stragglers room to run. After a three minute head start, they set off after them with the noon sun beaming down.

“I’m surprised you are fine with killing mages, Herald.” Cassandra commented, as she checked for aggressive wildlife.

“I have a problem with anyone who thinks killing innocent people solves their problems. What faction they belong to is little consequence.” She scowled slightly. Just because she sympathized with mages who wanted to live a normal life, didn’t mean she agreed with those who would see the world burn at their fingertips. She warily wondered how frequently she could expect these questions.

“I’m not trying to offend. Just wondering if it affects you.” The Seeker spoke carefully. Lexi sighed, trying to remember that she was on the same side.

“I know. If these mages were avoiding trouble and not massacring families, I’d not hurt them. The same for the Templars. But these people are assholes who hurt innocents. They deserve every bit of pain we can give.” Lexi spoke firmly. That brought a touch of a smile to the Seeker’s lips and an agreeing nod as they saw a rift through the trees.

The markwas already crackling and jumping when the demons finally solidified. Terrors shrieked at them, and Solas helpfully dispelled the wraiths doing their bidding. Cutting down the constantly moving demons was annoying, but otherwise easy. Solas and Lexi cast dispel at the rift, and Cassandra purged the greater terror attempting to appear, leaving only a few wraiths to slip from the Fade. Varric finished them off and the Herald sealed the rift, now able to track the mages through Witchwood once more. Coming across a few magical ice pillars was a dead giveaway.

“They seem to have taken shelter in this cave. Perhaps they can be reasoned with.” Solas offered. The moment one of the mages caught sight of the Herald, they began firing and drew their companions out of the cave.

“And you say you aren’t an optimist, Chuckles.” Varric snorted as the two laid down ranged support.

“Death to all who oppose us! Even you, Knight-Enchanter!” The leader shrieked at the top of his lungs, firing wildly and even striking his own people.

With gritted teeth, Lexi fade stepped behind the apostate and kicked him into Cassandra’s swing range. The warrior bashed him in the face before killing him. Without their leader, the others fled into the cave, erecting a flimsy trap that was easily dispatched. Once all were dead, they dragged the useable supplied out of the cave and put up an Inquisition banner for the scouts who were assigned to follow their reign of destruction.

“One down, many to go.” Lexi grunted, stretching what was sure to be sore muscles later. Varric was retrieving the bolts that could be reused as Cassandra swept a cloth over her bloodied blade.

“Let us seek out the Templar holds next. Their ability to hide exceeds that of the mages. Losing track of them can be dangerously costly.” Solas suggested, a line creasing his brow as he looked over their map.

“Agreed.” Lexi looked over his shoulder, pointing to one of their destinations. “Reports suggest they are dangerously close to Master Dennet. I won’t leave him and his family in jeopardy.”

The group put a bit more speed in their trek, an uncomfortable silence among them as they made it back to the road. Cassandra seemed unbothered as she strode beside her, and Solas seemed to be lost in his thoughts. But Varric, who she’d learned through his complaints on their journey here, was not a fan of the outdoors. Normally he would be talking, but something about Cassandra sucked the jovialness out of the man. It was painfully dry.

It made Lexi desperately miss the Valo-Kas. Her brother would be watching the roads with eagle eyes, but would be telling her all about the local area’s culture. Ellana would be positively gleeful over the luminous nature of the Ferelden strain of Crystal Grace. Ara would be doing her best to remain focused, but Shokrakar would be harassing her with jokes that made her laugh and smile. Malika would be whining about the pace, and Cal would carry her to “stop her whining”.

She missed them painfully and wished she could bring them into the Inquisition. But she wasn’t selfish enough to jeopardize them. Inviting a group of mercenaries that contained apostates, especially non-human apostates to an organization with some religious fervor was not wise. They called her the Herald of Andraste and she still got suspicious looks. No, she would tough it out and then run as fast as she could back to the Marches once the Breach and the Divine’s murder had been solved.

Lexi was startled from her brooding by the barrier cast over her, she paid attention to the road once more and saw the Templars who’d retreated earlier. They were joined by several more of their brethren who charged, but not before two darted up a cliff edge to the left.

“Found you.” Lexi narrowed her eyes before drawing her blade to fight the Templars. A defender charged her, seeing the staff on her back and thinking her weak. She met his fatal mistake with a fade cloak, removing herself from the physical plain long enough for him to charge through and for her to spin and make a deep slice across the back of his neck. He began choking on his blood, death throes not even finished as she roasted an archer. Varric silenced her panicked screams with an aimed bolt, as Solas’ force spells hit their enemies hard enough to imprint them into the ground.

They fell into a rhythm, finishing off the Templars with relative ease despite a pack of wolves that had also decided to attack. One had gotten its toothy maw around Lexi’s forearm, but her gauntlet kept her from suffering any harm. Her cry of alarm had led to a gruesome shield blow by Cassandra. She wrinkled her nose at the blood everywhere and the smell of burnt hair and flesh, but managed a half-smile to the fierce warrior.

“Thank you, Cassandra. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such an impressive shield technique.” The Seeker seemed slightly surprised by her gratitude, a very slight pinking of her cheeks. It seemed flattery was the chink in her armor. Lexi lightened at the knowledge.

“It was not a problem.” She responded stiffly, uncomfortable with the attention.

“Oh? I beg to differ. I do so love my left hand. The vicious beast would have torn it off without your aid.” Lexi persisted, watching the pink get darker to her delight.

“I believe we have task to finish.” The warrior responded stiffly, walking ahead of them towards the cliff. Lexi scurried after her, following a gleeful comment to Varric.

“I think this whole trek is about to get a lot more fun.”


	3. A Growing Circle

By the time they arrived in Val Royeaux, there were some remnants of the Chantry gleefully making spectacles of themselves. After agreeing to a peaceful meeting they were parading around on a platform denouncing the Inquisition and her magic. But even Mother Hevara didn’t deserve the punch to the head that she took. Lord Seeker Lucius was rallying the Templars, but two stuck out to her: one who questioned the validity of the man and the other was…

“Jacob!” She called to him, not caring about the Lord Seeker or the terrified nobles whispering behind her. The former Knight-Captain of Ostwick turned to her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Alexandra.” He breathed, stepping towards her with a smile breaking across his face.

Their history dated back to her first days in the Circle, a complication of awkward friendship and unrequited romance. Jacob had been one of the greatest Templars at Ostwick, working in sync with their Knight Commander to establish better relationships between the cohabitating factions. He had been her friend when he wasn’t adamant on courting her, even wrote letters when she was abroad on missions. The last thing she expected was to see him with the more malicious men of his order.

“Fall back in line, Knight. This pretender holds no claim to you.” One of the Seeker’s lackeys grunted. He looked hesitant, smile fading.

“Jacob you know this isn’t right. And you aren’t the only one.”

“You know nothing of our purpose, mage.” The Seeker growled at her.

“Silence, idiot.” She glared before addressing her old friend again. “Jacob, you’ve always wanted to protect people from magic: mage and non-mage alike. Now there’s a demon spitting hole in _the sky_. Do you really think running off howling to the moon is the correct response to what’s happened?”

“You don’t understand. We Templars have been tools for too long. Where’s our respect? Our glory?” He argued angrily.

“Well said, Knight. Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. Templars with me.” The pompous Seeker began marching away with the Templars following and Lexi shut her eyes and sighed.

“Knight Commander Derrick never needed to be pet on the head for doing the right thing. Once I thought you were made of the same quality.” She said to his retreating back. He and a few others faltered, but continued on their way.

“Some history there, Herald?” Varric questioned when all was done.

“I called him friend once. Now I just have to pray we won’t be crossing blades.” She shook her head.

“Um excuse me.” An Orleasian merchant called hesitantly. They approached the woman, and Lexi’s eyes scrunched before she realized why the merchant looked familiar. One of her mother’s spies.

A brief conversation with Belle established some more supplies for the slowly growing organization and Lexi managed to hand off a letter for her mother without her companions noticing. Belle bowed and gave a slight wink, slipping the letter into her sleeve. She had no doubt that Sister Leliana would read her letters, and she preferred her privacy. Breathing easier, they began to move towards the exit gates when an arrow just missed her.

“Archer!” Cassandra shouted in surprise, hand going to her blade hilt.

“A message?” Lexi was confused, noting the paper attached to the shaft of the arrow. Removing it revealed little drawings and vague mentions of locations which could be used to track a hostile party.

“What is it?” Solas had withdrawn his hand from his staff.

“Mostly gibberish. But it seems we have an unorthodox ally attempting to help us stop a common enemy.” She showed the cryptic thing to the wise elf.

“We lose nothing from at least gathering the information.” He confirmed.

“Except our sanity.” Varric retorted, looking at the nonsensical drawings on the page.

Despite the dwarf’s many and varied complaints they spent the early afternoon hunting down the red objects and offered information. By the end the information they accumulated told them a place and time, gave a key, but no specifics about the person against them beyond a time and location.

“I don’t trust this.” Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the scraps of information.

“Me neither. But if it’s a trap, we can put an end to this person. And if it’s legit we put down another threat. The Inquisition is too young to waste big resources. We’re here, we deal with it.” Lexi rationalized.

“Well then this is hopefully not a waste of our time.” The pragmatic huffed. They headed towards the gates, planning to wait at a nearby Inquisition camp until time, but they were once more halted, but this time by a messenger.

“A message to be delivered to the Herald of Andraste.” The Orleasian sniffed, nose high in the air. She took the stiff bordered parchment and narrowed her eyes at the name:

_Vivienne de Fer_

She’d had many encounters with the politicking mage unfortunately. On the rare times she actually did her duty as a Knight Enchanter instead of playing the Game, she was a helpful powerhouse. Her personal interactions with the First Enchanter had always been stiff – she knew that Vivienne collected power and knew she saw opportunity in comradery with a woman who was both a Teyrn’s daughter and one of the Divine’s preferred guard. But Lexi had to grudgingly admit she admired her pragmatism and indomitable will: turning those and her knowledge of Orlais to the Inquisition purposes would make it worth dealing with her personality.

“A dance, huh? You gotta give it to Orleasians: they’ve got a talent for overcomplicating simple things. Think this Vivienne of fire is a good person to have?” Varric questioned.

“I’ve worked with her before. Difficult personality and ideas? Hell yes. But she would make a great ally. There are few who know Orlais better. I just wish we didn’t have to deal with other nobles too.” Lexi huffed.

“You mean you.” Cassandra snorted, bringing a further frown when the Knight realized she would be going in alone.

Not pleased or amused with the number of hoops she had to jump through for all these potential allies, Lexi later found herself at the entry to the Ghislain estates. The doorman eyed her black and white leather armor with momentary distaste before realizing who she was. Further unamused, he led her inside to announce her presence.

Once announced, she charmed the nobles with practiced ease, a trait developed from many political functions. Someone tried to start something, but Vivienne dealt with him, making both her entrance and punishment as showy as possible. Afterwards, she escorted her to a study far from the ears of the party.

“It has been a long time since I saw you last, darling. I am terribly sorry for the trial you experienced. As well as the death of our fellow Knights.” Vivienne spoke quietly, and Lexi was surprised by the sincerity and honest sorrow in her expression.

“Thank you. We lost so many.” She acknowledged quietly, mind also drifting to a lost Knight from three years prior.

Some saw the Knight-Enchanters as a militant branch of the Chantry or even the Circle of Magi. Knights were not pledged to either: their loyalty was to each other, their country and to the Divine, as the writs of her predecessors made their freedom possible. Lexi and other Knights who resided in the Marches worked as combined magical experts for the city-states. Sometimes their talents were called to use in protection, training, or in the case of the destruction Kirkwall, running around and calming the other Circles. Mostly, they could do as they pleased, many resorting to working within the military structure.

Though some saw them as purely free mages and glamourized (demonized by peasants) their position, they hardly realized the intensity of the training involved in merely becoming a recruit. Three months of physical conditioning, magical exams, and political quizzing. If one passed and became a recruit, then they began eight long months of increasingly difficult training, never yielding to snow, nor hail, nor rain. The last month was a final test of battles both magical and physical. Two hundred potential recruits could start that year, and end with merely twenty new Knights at the end. Every Knight fought for that title and respect with blood, sweat and tears, which made their deaths more tragic.

“The Herald of Andraste is a Knight-Enchanter, so the order may come to the Inquisition and young mages may take the trials.” Vivienne consoled. They both observed a moment of silence for the lost brethren before getting down to business.

“Now, as much as I enjoy catching up I didn’t invite you to the Chateau for pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages in Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.” She was back, and Lexi could see those wheels in her head start up once more.

“Such faith in a fledging organization?” Lexi placed one hand on her hip.

“My dear, the Chantry can barely calm themselves let alone the people. You are the Herald of Andraste and the only voice promising an end to the madness. The farmers wish to farm and the seamstresses wish to sew. The sooner this ends, the sooner they can.” Her tone was nonchalant, but Lexi knew she had further goals. But Leliana could decipher and block when necessary.

“There’s the pragmatism I respect. The Inquisition welcomes you, Vivienne.” Lexi gave her a smile, hoping that Vivienne would think her oblivious and naïve. Her quick response spoke volumes.

“Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that. I’ will leave in the dawn.” The First Enchanter returned the expression.

After leaving the estate, she met back up with the rest of the squad and they quickly made their way to the Jenny’s tipoff. At the gate, Lexi opened the gates with a ready barrier. Once noticed, mercenaries immediately set upon them.

“Well at least we get to kill people! Not a total waste.” Varric commented after Bianca caught the last one in the throat.

“Let’s sweep the entirety before we rule this completely out.” Cassandra led them toward another door leading further into the courtyard. On the other side awaited an already posturing noble.

“It must have cost the Inquisition immeasurably!” He spoke proudly and Lexi’s brows furrowed in confusion. Red Jenny seemed to have been telling the truth about an unknown enemy. Really she didn’t even know this bastard’s name.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Don’t play coy. I’m too important for you to not know who I am!” The random Orleasian continued to prattle on, when a wiry, odd elf burst from the shadows.

“JUST SAY WHAT!” She shouted, bow pulled taut.

“What is the-” An arrow caught the man in the face midsentence and Lexi blinked in further confusion.

“Ugh.” The archer grunted, frowning at the corpse before addressing her. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just say what.’ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.” She approached the corpse once more to snatch the arrow out as they stared at her.

 “Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!” She wiped it off on her pants and put it in her quiver. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…”She frowned at Lexi. “You’re kind of plain really. All that talk and then you’re just…a person.” The odd elf continued rambling despite the continued confusion of the Inquisition reps.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The most important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?” She finally stopped and looked at her expectantly. Lexi was too tired and annoyed to deny the sarcasm within.

“Sure, why not? I glow. What’s going on?” She sighed.

“No idea, I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.” She shrugged.

“Your people? Elves?” Well it was about time they started doing something for themselves. Ellana would be proud.

“Ha! No. People people.” She laughed. “Name’s Sera. This is cover.” She pointed to a large wooden crate. “Get round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed.”

“They’ve got no breeches.” She cackled, leaving the Herald both confused and mildly frightened by her manic behavior. Sure enough, naked bottomed mercenaries came charging at them. Solas fired up a barrier with the weariest sigh while Varric outright chuckled.

“Why didn’t you take their weapons?” Lexi laughed herself, letting loose frostbite spells.

“Because no breeches!” Sera laughed even louder. Dispatching the mercenaries was not a problem. Aiming low made them instinctively cover their genitals and left themselves wide open for fatalities. When all was done Sera was cackling still.

“Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!” She wheezed with laughter, before steadying herself. “So Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”

“Could we take a few moments for sense to reassert itself?” Lexi raised her hands, hoping it would calm Sera down. “Who are you people?”

“I’m not ‘people’. But I get what you want. It’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The friends of Red Jenny. That’s me.” Then she scratched at her chest, nose scrunched. “Well, I’m one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It lets little people. ‘Friends’, be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate.”

“Never mess with the people fixing your food.” Varric commented sagely.

“Yep. So here, in your face, I’m Sera. ‘The Friends of Red Jenny’ are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.” She grinned, a look of mischievous that reminded her of the beloved Valo-Kas. Lexi’s mind was made up instantly, even as she saw the shaking head of Cassandra in her peripheral.

“Welcome to the Inquisition.” She said instantly, hearing Cassandra’s familiar noise of disgust and feeling the lecturing stare of Solas.


	4. On the Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update a week ago, but the flu is an aggressive bastard.

“Templars are more reliable than mages. They have an oath.” Cassandra argued with her as she opened the Chantry door.

“Did you see how they ran off? The mages are desperate. If we work with them they’ll take whatever we give them.” Lexi scoffed.

“Unstable, you mean.” Cassandra snorted, before heading back to her now armor wearing dummy.

Lexi smiled at her retreating back. For years she had been afraid of Cassandra, and none more so than when she woke up in shackles. But starting the Inquisition and traveling with her had begun changing their dynamic. When bathing she had to trust Cassandra to have her back. In battle Cassandra trusted her to disrupt the magical abilities of more dangerous foes. She was becoming more and more exposed to the dry wit and passion the Seeker possessed. They weren’t quite friends yet, but they were certainly on the fast track.

“Excuse me, I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” Lexi turned to see a cute, but exasperated mercenary.  She could tell by the slightly clouded look of his eyes, those words had been on loop. Her eyes trailed his attractive form, lazily eyeing his clearly fit frame. The idea of flirting with him perked her up immeasurably.

“No one is talking to such a handsome soldier? Their loss. What’s your name and what’s the message?”  She watched his eyes clear and a blush cross his face before he coughed.

“I’m Cremisius Aclassi, first lieutenant of the Bull’s Chargers. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.” Aclassi stood firm and tall in his armor.

“Hmm. What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

“We’re loyal, we’re tough, and we don’t break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux, we’ve got references.” The lieutenant seemed prouder and more confident, just thinking of his company. It spoke well of them, even more so if they could get fussy Orleasians to hire them repeatedly.

“And your leader?” She pressed. What kind of man answered to the name the Iron Bull? Her mind conjured a Chasind with an ego.

“Iron Bull? He’s one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns?” He used his hands to mimic horns. “He leads from the front, he pays well, and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he’s professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer.”

“Why did your commander send us this information?” She was suspicious. A Qunari? Of course this far south in Thedas he was most likely a Tal-Vashoth, but the Ben-Hassrath were tricky bastards.

“Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you’re doing good work.” Cremisius’ smile was fully genuine.

“I look forward to meeting this Iron Bull.” Lexi grinned. It had been a while since she’d seen some Tal-Vashoth eye candy. Hopefully this Iron Bull also had a fondness for half-nakedness.

“We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action.” He gave her a firm handshake and a final blush when she smiled at him.

Fortunately for the Bull’s Chargers, Harding had sent back alarming reports about the Blades of Hessarian attacks. So the next morning she, Cassandra, Solas and Sera had saddled up and headed out. She and Cassandra argued the entire journey about who to garner an alliance with, only interrupted by foolish bandits or Solas suggesting they quiet their bickering and eat. Sera seemed amused by it and made several crude jokes about them stripping down and fighting. Poor Solas was only too glad to see the Storm Coast, even though it was atrocious weather.

“Worship! For what it’s worth, welcome to the Storm Coast.” Harding looked tired, unsurprising with how hard she’d been working the region. “I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been…delayed.”

“How so? Have the Blades escalated their attacks?” It was worrying to know their scouts and soldiers were exposed while simply trying to gather resources.

“Yes. And they’re well trained enough to have captured some of our men. One of our scouts did some snooping in their base and found some information on them. They’re supposed to be reputable soldiers for Andraste, but their leader is an evil bastard.” Harding scowled.

“Do you think our men are still alive?” The idea that someone had took the soldiers was gut wrenching. Lexi already felt guilty enough when she gave lip service in prayers, but their people actually believed in those blessings. They believed the Maker, Andraste, and their Herald would protect them from shit like this.

“I can’t say. But I had this amulet requisitioned by our scouts. Supposedly it will allow you to duel their leader. When you win, they’ll follow you instead.” Harding handed her a serpent stone piece and she put it away.

“Thanks, Harding. Before you go, do you know where that mercenary company is?” The irreplaceable scout nodded and gave brief instructions before riding out with some other forward scouts.

“Perhaps we will suffer fewer bandit attacks once we have the Templars.” Cassandra mused.

“I think a face full of fire would be much more convincing.” Lexi couldn’t help but mouth off, and Solas gave the sky a pained expression as the debate began anew.

With the Chargers, the Iron Bull watched the Vints carefully from the cliff, waiting for Krem to give the word. His Lieutenant was watching the Inquisition camp to see when this Herald and company would arrive. He also wanted to get away from Bull’s teasing, as he had returned from Haven red across the face. All the man had muttered was something about a pretty mage before ignoring the Bull’s taunts.

Bull was happy to join the Inquisition for the Ben-Hassrath as he had been considering it himself before they’d asked. This whole Breach thing was trouble, and Bull had no intention of being rained on by demons forever. At least this way, the others stayed in Par Vollen and he and his boys were free to work. Now all he had to do was convince them that having a Qunari spy around was both beneficial and necessary.

“All set Chief. They’re even headed this way. Time to start the show.” Krem informed him. Bull smirked.

“HORNS UP!” He yelled, their group taking off with a spirited cry, sliding down the slight cliff face and hacking apart the surprised mercenaries. One Vint charged him with his shield, bellowing. One slice of his axe, and Bull moved on.

From his peripheral, he noticed a small group approaching, and spared them a brief glance: an elven mage, human mage, elven archer, and human warrior. He knew one of the humans was the Herald, and went back to battle giving his best performance. He saw Krem successfully use a technique he’d been teaching and gave a shout of approval. Cleaving his last Vint mage in two, he saw the rest of the Chargers finishing up.  He turned to the approaching group and frowned.

“Behind you!” He called, spotting a rogue sneaking up on the human mage. The mage – who he could now see was a woman – ducked as the warrior –also a woman - beheaded the dagger wielding bandit with a swing. Several bandits charged them, the group readying themselves. When the Chargers made a move to help, he restrained them wanting to see what they were capable of.

He could hear the elf swearing with each successful felling of a target.

“Eat it, shitface! Bugger off you damned bandits!”  The other mage used a series of fluid force and fire spells, the bandits growing smart enough to leave him be. The female mage was using a mixture of spells, each almost worryingly powerful. She iced the ground, slipping up the bandits so badly that they slid right into the waters where she electrocuted them.

One bandit jumped over the ice and made a charge for the mage, great sword slashing at the woman. Bull saw her use her staff in a blocking motion, her companions calling out in alarm.

“Herald!” The warrior bellowed. The bandit gave another swing, breaking the mage’s staff in two and preparing to strike the woman down. Surprisingly to them all, the curvy mage dropped and rolled between her attacker’s legs, drawing two glowing daggers. In a swift move eerily reminiscent of Ben-Hassrath assassins, she drew the weapons across the back of the bandit’s knees, then down the shoulder blades, before finishing him with both daggers through his skull.

“Taarsidath-An Halsaam.” He growled appreciatively, watching her snatch the daggers out of the man’s skull. Bull was immediately impressed: the woman hadn’t buckled or cowered when magic wasn’t an option, simply switched form. If it wasn’t for the magic, he’d think she was Ben-Hassrath as well. She glared at her broken staff, before approaching him. She gave him a once over with her analytic eyes, craning her neck to see his face.

“You must be the Iron Bull.”  A Marcher accent marked with an odd undercurrent of another tongue. She cocked her hip, reaching into a side pouch for a cloth to clean blood off of her face, flipping her long braid of black hair over her shoulder. A soft green glow emanated from her hand.

Well shit.

She was the Herald of Andraste.

A mage, but a _hot_ mage. A few scars marked her face, but only enhanced her features. One faded scar crossed diagonally through her left brow and down to rest on her cheek and another rested parallel across the bridge of her nose. Oddly bright eyes stood out against her cinnamon complexion. Her full lips were painted an inviting dark cherry red, parted slightly as she regained her breath. His eye roved over her figure, rolling curves made all too apparent by the leather armor. Bull always loved a stacked woman, and this Herald was particularly well-endowed. The dark grey leather strained around the clasp on her chest. He’d gladly take a knife and slice through, eagerly watching the armor fall to pieces.

Fuck. He needed to shake off his battle lust and focus.

“Yeah. You’re with the Inquisition right? I liked what I saw.” He complimented, giving her his best smirk. “Did you?” Finishing with her cleaning, she tucked the towel away and finally gave him eye contact, eyes leisurely sweeping down and then up his form before a welcoming smile spread across her face. He expected lust and revulsion, but was surprised by the sincere kindness and humor in her eyes, not a common trait in humans, particularly Free Marchers after the Kirkwall incident. He was starting to think she spent a lot of time around his people.

“Quite. Your company is impressive and well skilled. Your Lieutenant was correct in his statements.” The rest of her companions approached.

“Herald, are you alright? I missed that one, I’m so sorry.” The warrior woman spoke, her Nevarran accent thick with concern.

“I’m fine, Cassandra.” She assured the warrior, the wrinkle leaving her brow.

“Oh no, Herald. Your staff.” The archer snickered, poking at the broken wood and fractured metal pieces. “No more magic for you, yea?” She rolled her eyes at the blond elf’s amusement before turning back to Bull.

 “So, how much is this going to cost me?”

“We’ll get payment set up through your ambassador. Don’t worry about that. You’ll be getting some of the best men around and also me. But there is one thing I have to tell you about.” Bull watched the Herald’s facial expressions, a look of speculation falling over her.

“What is it?” She asked cautiously.

“Have you ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?” Bull asked. He wondered how well she would grasp the concept. Krem had known for a while now and yet he still didn’t fully get it at times. He was surprised to see recognition and a little anger cross her face before she went stoic.

“They’re like Qunari’s city guard, right?” She asked, feigning ignorance. The Herald was now even more intriguing. Bull was beginning to wonder if she had been a viddathari. Her dagger style was too much like a Tallis, and she clearly knew more about the Ben-Hassrath than she admitted. She was educated, and Bull could assume from her posture and presence that she was noble. She was what the Qunari looked for in Thedas upper circle, but the magic would make them discard her. Has he just stumbled onto a Tal-Vashoth? It would explain how little information their other spies could gather on her.

“More like spies and assassins, but yeah. That’s them. Well, me.” He admitted. The woman gave him an incredulous look.

“You’re a spy and you just…told me?” Her brow furrowed, but the warrior Cassandra hand lingered near her blade.

 “Not like I can hide it from a group called the Inquisition. I was ordered to get close to the people in charge and send reports on your status.” Bull informed. She glared coldly at him, eyes showing fear that he was accustomed to seeing in Tal-Vashoth before she began walking away.

“But if you take me on, I’ll forward all Ben-Hassrath reports I receive to your spymaster. That means all of Thedas.” Bull finished, watching her stop in her tracks. If she was the Tal-Vashoth he expected her to be, it would be too beneficial for her to miss. He kept the smirk off of his face as she sighed and turned back.

“Fine, I’m willing to hire you and your men. But I want you to join us for our mission, so you can see how we operate and if you can integrate yourself with us.” The Herald turned to the other mage. “Solas, please escort these men back to Haven. The Iron Bull is going to help us with our Blades problem.”


	5. A Test of Skill

“So, you’re the Iron Bull?” The archer questioned as they carefully climbed the steep, slick hill. The blonde elf eyes drifted back and forth from curiously watching him, to lustfully eying the backside of the Herald. Not that he could blame her. The breeches were eye-catching and highlighting her peach-like bottom.

“Yes. Nice job with the arrows down there.” Bull complimented, curious of this odd woman. “Your clan must be proud.” She took the bait, face scrunching up.

“Sera is proud of Sera. No Dalish crybaby taught me. Oh piss, it’s going to friggin’ rain again.” She stopped briefly smiling at the sky. “Can’t let them win.”

“Riiggghttt.” She was a little weird, but his whole company was full of the same odd behaviors.

“So, Bull. What are your women like?” Her eyes gleamed.

“The Tamassrans?” He supposed he could understand her curiosity: the Qun was a mystery to even some under it. “They’re terrifying…and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose.”

“No, I mean are they like you? Big and…phwoar?”

“Oh, shit yeah.” He nodded.

“Wow.” Sera sighed, happy grin on her face.

Bull heard the slight laughter of the Herald, though Cassandra gave a noise of disgust. He could tell the Seeker was a stern woman who followed her faith, but the Herald…she seemed to have a personality under the leadership front. He was curious to find out about it. Besides, it wasn’t everyday someone saw a mage capable of physical combat. And that little bit of laughter? He doubted she was the Tal-Vashoth he initially thought she was. Though that still didn’t explain why their spies couldn’t find anything about her.

“So Boss-”

“I’m not the Boss.” She interrupted, before pointing out some of the Blades and two wrecked cabins ahead. Bull found that particularly hard to believe, after seeing her make the decisions about his Chargers with no contesting from any companions. And her command was too strong to be a parrot for some advisors. If she wasn’t the Boss yet, he had no doubt that she would be.

Sera drew her bow to take down the archer, but the Herald made her wait as she cast a barrier around them. She unsheathed her daggers and turned green before vanishing. Bull was startled, he’d never seen Dalish or even Vints capable of something like that. He looked at the surroundings carefully, before noticing her on the roof of one of the cabins, perched above a hefty warrior. When she gave Sera a thumbs up, the elf let her arrow fly and Cassandra gave a battle cry. The bandits turned and Bull grinned when the woman on the roof jumped off and buried her daggers deep in the neck of the warrior.

He happily cut down another warrior with his axe, but was once more surprised as the Herald exchanged the glowing daggers for a glowing sword, getting right into the thick of battle. Bull was glad these bandits weren’t a challenge, so he could watch her work. A defender thought to charge her, but she turned to frost and passed through him, gutting the man in the process. Even with the variances in her style, the Herald deftly avoided overcrowding anyone. Once done, she turned back to her previous perch. Cries for help came from the hack and upon entering there was a man there sobbing, and the bodies of several Inquisition soldiers.

“Please help me! Please!” He cried. The arrows in him weren’t the bandits’ and a number of other wounds marked his torso. He wore remnants of Templar garb, and recoiled when the Herald neared with her magic.

“Filthy mage!” He spat. The Herald narrowed her eyes and went to the bodies of the men. Bull watched as she began carefully laying each body out. Despite her small frame, she hefted them with ease and lay them down as gently as children. Bull noted a faint blue glow around her body, seeming to indicate another magical enhancement. It was uncommon to find mages outside of Tevinter that knew more than damage magic, and Bull had never come across any use for magic as simple as strength manipulation.

“Forget those corpses! Help me, you apostate!” The Templar screamed at her. He was only silenced when Cassandra held her blade to his throat. Bull could see the Herald was in an almost trance like state, focused on her task. Once all five were laid flat, she crossed their arms, closed their eyes and gave them small rites. When she faced the rebel Templar again her eyes were like fire, and the Templar flinched.

“Those arrows are issued to Inquisition soldiers. What happened here?” Her voice was calm, but dangerous. Cassandra lowered her blade to allow him to talk.

“I don’t answer to you, bitch.” He snarled before looking to Cassandra with a pleading expression. “Are you not a Seeker? Why aren’t you subduing this abomination?”

“Silence, filth.” Cassandra ordered. The Herald knelt before the Templar, eyes nearly glowing as she stared at him.

“You are going to tell me what happened, because that’s the only way we’re going to help you.” She was still calm, and the man had enough sense to see his options were nonexistence.

“These little fucks tried to stop me from attacking the apostate injured in here. Saying it was with the Inquisition and the Herald. I set it on fire and disposed of those abomination sympathizers, but they got me pretty good. Then those other assholes showed up. I told you, now help me or I’ll kill you too.” He thought himself pretty threatening despite his position. Cassandra and Sera both looked sickened and they left the hut after sharing a look with the Herald. Bull stayed, silently observing.

“Fine.” With a quick flourish, she had a dagger buried between his ribs and in his left lung. He gasped, and Bull knew he could fill the blood filling his lung. He couldn’t say the bastard didn’t deserve it. No matter how much magic concerned him, it was cruel to attack someone who wasn’t a threat.

“You know what I hate?” She twisted the dagger. “People like you whose bigotry make living on Thedas harder for everyone involved. Selfishly taking away others loved ones because they’re different.” Another twist, as he began his death rattle. The dagger came loose with a wet pop, the blood falling to the ground when the glowing blade vanished.

“Burn, you bastard.” One last curse as she watched the life drain from the man. She stood and Bull followed her out of the hut.

“What next?” Sera asked quietly.

“No more men die on this Coast. We will handle the Blades, and get these men back to Haven for proper funerals.”

When they reached the compound and she silently flashed the amulet, they let her through unchallenged. The leader was noticeably pretentious, and Bull watched the Herald’s expression go blank, eyes never straying from the man’s face.

“You three stand down.” She spoke, her voice an emotionless command. Though Cassandra frowned, she sheathed her blade and backed away from the fighting ground. She kept Bull’s attention rapt, her personality shifting from friend to leader alarmingly quick. The foolish leader drew his blade and charged with a roar.

His new Boss met his charge with a barrier that easily deflected the blow, drawing her own blade and returning his attack. She seemed to dance around him, allowing him to make wild swings at her and badly guess where her next dodge maneuver would take her. He was clearly getting angry, and it seemed to be what the Boss wanted, as during his next charge, she got a deep cut on his unguarded lower half, nearly disemboweling him.

The Blades watching gave a gasp that rang surprisingly hopeful, as their leader used his blade to bring himself back to standing. He had one arm wrapped around his midsection, failing to stop the blood freely flowing and barely keeping his organs in place.

“When I’m done with you, I’ll have fun with your corpse.” He spat, blood dropping from his lips. Bull heard his companions and even some Blades give noises of disgust, but the Boss lifted her lip in the slightest sneer before putting away her blade and standing serenely in place.

The Blades leader shuffled towards her with his blade once more, as the rain began to fall again. The Herald waited until he was three feet away. She let disgust filter through her gaze as he struggled to lift his sword overhead. Suddenly she raised her hand towards him, magic lightning bolt coming down and vibrating through the leader. He screamed as the shocks continued, the Herald not stopping until his body was charred. When the burnt corpse rested at her feet, the Blades all fell to their knees in bows. One pushed their former leader’s corpse away with his foot, so he could bow in front of her.

“My lady. It is with honor that we will serve Andraste’s Chosen. What orders do you have for us?” He eyed her with awe and hope.

“The men you captured. You will see to their health and take them to the Inquisition camp. Collect the bodies of all Inquisition’s slain and see to their safe transport. Report back when you’ve finished.” Her command was firm without room for compromise. The kneeling man rose and gestured for his comrades to fulfill her request. Cassandra approached her, nose wrinkling at the smell of the corpse.

“That was most impressive, Herald.” She complimented. A small smile appeared on her face, her fierce expression melting.

“Trained with the best.” Her frame relaxed as the teasing light returned to her eyes. Bull and Sera understood it as a cue to approach her, and the mercenary couldn’t stop the grin.

“That was damn impressive, Boss. I like what you’re capable of.” He really liked the promising smirk that spread across her plump lips.

“Oh Bull, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

She was hot, combat smart, and not an asshole. Already she was reaching the top of his lists of Bosses, even if she wasn’t the Boss. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	6. This Is Why We Can't Have Freedom

Lexi frowned in concern as they walked into Redcliffe, the odd rift at the gates had her on the edge. Bull and Solas didn’t seem much better, the wise elf’s face drawn into a frown. Sera was chattering something about druffalo, but the she seemed very uneasy as well. The people of Redcliffe were pretty stable however. Like most of Thedas, they’re central conflict was the Breach and the mage rebellion. It was easy to figure out where the tavern was, as most of the citizens were whispering about avoiding it.

“Right. Well you know we don’t need the mages, yea? Always the Templars waiting. With no magic.” Sera buzzed nervously. Lexi eyed the blonde elf. Despite her own magical origins, Sera seemed fine with her. Perhaps it was the Herald thing.

“Sera. I won’t let anyone harm you with magic. I’m faster, stronger, and more experienced than most. There hasn’t been a spell I can’t dispel yet.” She tried to comfort her.

“Oooh. More magic. Woohoo.” Sera muttered sullenly. Bull let out a hearty laugh at the elf’s attitude, bringing a brief smile to her face.

The Qunari had grown on her despite his position with the Ben-Hassrath unsettling her. Aside from being an excellent warrior and excellent leader of the Chargers, he was one of the best warriors she’d ever met. Her unique style of Arcane Warrior and elemental magic flowed well with him, much better than she had expected it to. She and Cassandra had spent hours falling in the snows of Haven practicing before they reached the harmony she and Bull instantly had.

He was boisterous, but respectful. Honest, yet tempered with good will. He got along well with most of the Inner Circle, even Varric, who’d seen enough Qunari to last a lifetime. Not to mention how much she loved to just stare at all that muscle and scar tissue. If she didn’t miss her family so much and he wasn’t a threat to them, she’d join the Chargers when all was said and done.

As they pushed open the doors of the tavern, most of the mages milling about noticed them immediately. Some were wary, while others seemed to recognize her. Lexi ignored the various comments about her Knight status and some of the more fearful glances at her. A few of the friendlier faces were from Ostwick, but she’d hadn't developed many long term friendships there. She approached the confused Grand Enchanter with confidence in every step.

“Welcome Inquisition agents. What has brought you to Redcliffe?” The Enchanter asked.

Lexi blinked at her for several moments, not understanding what game the Enchanter seemed to be playing.

“Is this some sort of test? We’re here because you invited us in Val Royeaux.” Lexi spoke. Was the Enchanter looking for some sort of code or password? Did she truly have the time to play these games?

The moment the woman began speaking and talking of servitude to the magisters, Lexi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed angrily. Decisions like these were what gave all mages a bad reputation.

“See this right here is why you can’t trust mages.” Bull growled. Lexi chose to ignore the sting that remark brought and stared the foolish woman in the eyes.

“An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.” She told her gravely.

“We had no choice! We are losing this war. I needed to protect my people.” Fiona insisted. The Gull and Lantern’s door opened and in strutted two Tevinter. One was introduced as the Magister Alexus and the other his son. Lexi thought the son looked a bit peaky, as if he was moments from fainting or vomiting.

“I’d like to know more about the alliance the mages have made.” She kept her voice cordial, though she was feeling less than so.

“Certainly. What do you wish to know?” Alexius gave her a warm smile that made her stomach churn, and not just because of the falseness of it. She would forever hate magisters for their crime against her.

After asking the magister several questions, she realized what the Enchanter had failed to initially. They were going to be slaves. She had put every person she was to protect into servitude under one of the notoriously cruel Imperium. Furthermore, the smug man had forced the rightful ruler out of Redcliffe. The snake was even mildly mocking their crusade, until his son collapsed and they both left. Lexi’s eyes narrowed at the paper message Felix had given her.

“Well aren’t we secrety.” Sera peered over her shoulder, reading the note.

“We can investigate as long as we’re careful about it.” She informed her. Lexi folded the note down and began tucking it into her bag. A snort hit her ears and she looked up to see a mage that seemed mildly familiar to her. She knew she’d seen her somewhere before but couldn’t place where.

“I remember you. You were a few years ahead of me in the Ostwick Circle. Really come up in the world, right? Marked by Andraste, ordering Templars about. Must be nice. Though it’s not much different from the norm for you.” There was scorn and bitterness in her voice. It carried through the tavern and most fell silent to listen. Lexi stared into the woman’s bitter eyes, but could not place her.

“And you are…?” She fished, trying to place her. The woman seemed emboldened by her inability to recall her and the attention focused on them.

“Linnea. I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. You were the perfect and powerful mage. I barely passed my Harrowing. You became a Knight and got to leave the Circle. I’ve been shackled to the tower my entire life. You got to cross the seas on a luxury vessel. I barely managed to get a spot on a fishing boat. You’re the Chosen of Andraste. I’m just me.” The mage’s voice was full of anger and wrath. Ah, now she recognized her. Without a scowl and woe is me attitude, she didn’t stick out. She remembered her as a particularly creepy apprentice who used to just stare at her, and tried to be bitchy towards her, but the stand out was when she nearly killed some children in the previous year.

“I still don’t remember.” Lexi spoke coolly, trying to not let the anger she felt about the children out. She had been aware of some of the resentment towards her when she was in the Circle, but this woman she didn’t know really hated her. Linnea’s jaw clenched when she said that.

“Whatever. Magister’s not going to fall for you. He’s not stupid like everyone else. We’re with Tevinter now. People respect every mage.” Linnea huffed, nose high in the air.

Lexi narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. She clasped her hands behind her and stared Linnea directly in the eyes, making sure the fire of her anger shone. The woman’s bravado shrunk and vanished under intimidation and she avoided eye contact with the Herald.

“The Inquisition is different. We seek alliance, not slavery. And furthermore, I do remember you now. I remember you throwing children out of your way to save yourself when the Templars set the Tower on fire.” She turned from her and exited the tavern with her companions following closely and leaving a shocked and humbled inn behind her. Outside the tavern she forced her anger back, trying to take her mind off of the taxing past years.

“Knight-Enchanter Alexandra. Hello.” A monotone voice reached her, and she turned to see Cevil, one of Tranquil of Ostwick. His work with enchanted pieces were exemplar: there were times when she would travel the continent just to have him do her repair work. The mark still stood out against his pale complexion, and even years after meeting her first Tranquil, their vacant eyes sometimes still gave her chill. Sera seemed to feel the same as she began inching behind her, more and more.

“Cevil! I’m glad that you were able to make it out of the Tower!” She greeted enthused, not mentioning she was also glad he wasn’t one of the many Tranquil murdered for those Oculara.

“The Knight Captain assured that we made it to the mages. May I make a request of you?” She nodded at him. “The Magister does not like us here in Redcliffe. He finds us unpleasant. We can enchant and perform many menial tasks, but we require food and shelter. May we come to your Inquisition?”

“Of course.” She agreed immediately. “Gather all the Tranquil and meet the Inquisition soldiers at the gates. Once you get to Haven, a mage named Minaeve will help acclimatize you all.”

“Thank you.” Cevil nodded before wandering over to a group of Tranquil being watched over by a Chantry sister.

“Uh. He was creepy. What’s wrong with him?”  Sera sneered.

“He’s Tranquil.” Lexi frowned at the elf. Sera blinked and she realized that she had no idea what that was. “Tranquil are mages who have been severed from the Fade. They can no longer dream or cast at the sacrifice of all emotion. In the Circle – well a good Circle – a mage is only made Tranquil when they show no ability whatsoever to control their magic, and are a danger to themselves. In most Circles it’s a form of punishment. If you piss of the Templars, try to escape, deny their sexual advances…they make you Tranquil.”

“…wha?” Sera seemed shocked, voice and personality quieter than usual. Bull's face was impassive as he absorbed the information, his eye seeming focused on their surroundings. But Lexi could see the distaste in his eyes at the information. Solas was going red in fury.

“Disgusting.” Solas commented, gripping his staff with his face tight. “Is there any way to help them?”

“No. And many have tried.” She said sadly, and Solas looked away as if the idea hurt him. It very well might have.

“Let us go find out more about the magister. We may be able to at least save the mages.” He began walking in the direction of the Chantry and the rest were quick to follow him. Once inside, the calm of the outside ceased to exist. A handsome mage was destroying two shades from a fluctuating rift. Without having to fire a spell, he used his staff to bash and then impale the creatures. Lexi stared, amazed by both the rift and the man. He turned to them with a small smirk.

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this would you.” He used his hand to indicate the rift behind him.

Wraiths and terrors began pouring from the tear and she snapped from her stupor. Bringing her own staff before her, she began a few chain lightening spells. Bull charged the creatures, whirlwind ready while Solas used his veilstrikes to discourage movement. Sera was limited in the closed space, and had to dart between the pillars to get in her strikes. Despite the weirdness of the rift, they finished the creatures quickly and Lexi sealed the rift without a second thought.

“Fascinating! How does that work, exactly?” Seeing her blank expression he chuckled. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes!”

“Who are you?” Lexi asked, a bit confused by the flashy man and lack of Felix.

“Ah getting ahead of myself again I see.” He gave her a deep bow. “Dorian of House Pavus most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.” Bull glared at the mage.

“Suspicious friends you have here.” He flashed her a charming grin. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – as I’m sure you can imagine.” Lexi was already suspicious of him, being from Tevinter, but Bull’s warning set her on edge.

“Are you a magister?” She questioned suspiciously. She would not even contemplate a deal with a magister, period. He rolled his eyes.

“All right. Let’s say this once. I’m a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the magisterium. I know Southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” She frowned at him, even though he was still grinning at her.

“Stop talking like you’re waiting for applause. Just tell me what’s going on.” She demanded, even as her posture relaxed slightly.

“What? There’s no applause? Fine.” His voice was dripping in sarcasm. Her lips twitched in amusement and earned her a wink from Dorian before he turned serious.

“Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

She frowned. The Inquisition had firmly planted itself in the Hinterlands after its declaration. In order for a Tevinter magister to sneak in without their notice, he’d have to arrive during the chaos after the explosion. “He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?”

“You catch on quick. The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it’s unraveling the world.” He spoke gravely. It sounded so completely preposterous and she fixed him with a blank stare.

“I’d like more proof than ‘Magical time control! Go with it.’” Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and Dorian’s eyes narrowed.

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still an apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn’t do it for them.” Felix announced, approaching them. To her, he still seemed particularly ill, and wandered what sickness was ravaging him.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian asked with concern.

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day.” Felix seemed agitated before addressing her. “My father has joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves Venatori. And I can tell you one thing: whatever’s he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

“All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything.” The sarcastic quip was out her mouth before she could stop it. She had been trying to cut back since becoming Herald, but to no avail.

“Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those.” Dorian smirked. “You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.” He gave her one last saucy grin before walking away.

“So we’re going to leave all of this weird and go get the Templars right?” Sera piped up.

“A Tevinter magister is planning to enslave mages to a cult which has to access to time altering magic. This is nearly as bad as the Breach. The Templars have made their choice, but at least we know they’re not using dangerous magic.” Lexi frowned.

“Sounds like the Vints I know. Back to Haven then?” Bull suggested.

“First we need to confer with Master Dennett and I want to investigate the warden Leliana informed me of. Then we’ll head back.” She made a few notes on the situation in her ledger.

“But the area he’s supposed to be in is far!” Sera whined.

“Then we better get moving.” Lexi smiled sweetly, making the archer grumble under her breath.

“You only get away with this because you’re pretty.” Sera snarked, and Lexi smirked and strode out of the chapel.


	7. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks! The next chapter after this will be a bit word heavy. I'd love some feedback to let me know if you'd prefer smaller chapters or larger ones.

Ostwick, one of the coastal states in the Marches, was radiant in a soft autumn glow. Orange leaves skated across stoned streets, dancing in winds that brought faint notes of a flute. Children laughed and played while the setting sun led them home. Men and women in the markets were closing their stalls with helpful city guard chatting away. The Teyrn’s castle gates were open as per usual, lanterns lighting the paths being watched vigilantly by guards. An ethereal peace seemed to exist over the city.

It made Alex want to retch.

He kept his face artfully calm, a half-smile making him appear as content as the others. But all he saw in Ostwick and its people were fools, so ruled by base emotions they could never truly appreciate anything. The burnt remains of the Ostwick Circle loomed over the city as proof. Alex fought the urge to scratch at the restraining noble fabric, feeling naked without his hood and bow. He wanted to grimace at the flirtatious eyes of people upon them, the whispers and giggles of a few women at his appearance.

Feeling like prey, he whistled softly to his mare, the doe eyed darling entering an easy canter. Once he made it through the castle gates, he was greeted by Evra. The steward’s face creased with laugh lines as he smiled at him, watching him dismount his horse.

“Messere Trevelyan. It is wonderful to see you.” Evra’s eyes twinkled when Alex snorted.

“Messere? You know I’d rather climb a tree than do anything,” he shuddered, “ _aristocratic_. Besides, you wiped my ass sometimes when I was a babe. I think we’re pretty equal.”

“Ah, but you mastered your bowels. That’s worthy of respect.” Evra replied, laughter beginning to escape him.

“That’s shifting the bar a bit too low.” Alex chuckled a bit and the tension eased for him. Sometimes he forgot about the good ones in Ostwick. “Where’s mum?”

“In her study waiting for you. The Teyrna’s been rather anxious. You should hurry.” Alex nodded and thanked him, setting off at a jog.

He entered the vestibule, wary of memories. He saw the slightly cracked pillar, where he and Lexi had hidden when they angered one of the performing druffalo in their seventh year. In the main hall, he remembered the outrage of the maids when he and Lexi had ridden their mother’s Mabaris into the hall during a ball, leaving muddy trail across nobles and floors alike. He remembered his father laughing and scooping them up into his arms, muddying his fine clothes and jewels without care. A twinge of longing hit him, before he squashed it. He practically ran for his mother’s study, eyes downcast to avoid a depressing trip down memory lane.

Upon entry, her Mabaris Sata-kas and Beres-taar greeted him enthusiastically. Alex petted them, and laughed at their excited barking. When he tried to move, they wound around his feet, demanding more attention.

“Beres! Sata! Heel.” His mother commanded. The hounds instantly calmed, though they fixed their mistress with a resenting stare. Alex gave a genuine grin as he approached his mother, who was fixing up some cups of cocoa and treats.

“Mum.” Alex greeted, happy when she wrapped him up in a hug. She drew back and looked him over carefully, tilting his chin. He stared down into her green eyes warmly while she did, noting that not even a wisp of silver graced his mother’s hair. Her elven blood was keeping her gloriously youthful, even as the humans around her grew greyer.

“Hmm. You need to stop skipping your beets.” She told him sternly, sitting back down on the sofa and patting the seat next to her.

“Yes, mum.” He said obediently, not even attempting to lie to her as he sat. “Have you heard from Lexi? Can the Valo-Kas move in?”

“I have. But it isn’t good, sweetheart.” Her brow furrowed with worry, making Alex feel anxious. There were not many things that upset the ex-spy.

“What did she say?” Alex took a sip from his cocoa. It didn’t help.

“A Qunari has turned up.”

“What?” Alex felt panic seize him. “Maybe we still get to her. The Inquisition is small. They wouldn’t send that great of a spy, right?” He asked desperately.

“I wish.” His mother’s eyes closed and she sighed in sorrow. “It’s the one that compromised some of my Orlais operations in the past few years. They sent them.”

Alex’s blood ran cold, remembering how his mother had to relocate some of her agents because of this Qunari. They weren’t able to be within the same radius or even get a description of the spy before they were detained on charges of espionage. Whoever the bastard was even had informants refusing to speak.

“We can’t get to her.” His heart broke with those words. His sister, one of the people he treasured most in the world, had survived a massive explosion alone. She had woken up with a terrifying mark on her hand _alone_. She was miles from home without a friend, surrounded by the blighted Chantry and being bombarded by death threats and worship.

_ALONE._

Alex curled in on himself. After Lexi was forced into the Circle…he promised, he swore to his twin that she would never be alone. That was the promise he had never broken, and had never intended to break. Lexi was strong, but even she needed support. And she had nothing but strangers around her. And a goddamn expert Qunari spy.

“Don’t despair, imekari. They may have played with my network in Orlais. But they’d need an Antaam of dragons to keep me from my baby.” His mother comforted, and Alex looked up to see the determined light in his mother’s green eyes. It was rare and terrifying when his mother went into mama bear mode.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, anxiety slipping away as the fury grew in his mother’s eyes.

“The Breach must be closed. But the morning after it is, she will be on a boat back home. Divine’s murder be damned.”

* * *

 

Bull kept an appreciative, watchful eye on the Herald as she sorted the recovered supplies in their camp. He wondered if she realized how often she provided a tempting view to her companions. He hoped she didn’t. And he hoped Blackwall would keep his mouth shut. So far, he could see the Warden mentally wrestle between gentlemanly conduct and following the urge to watch the curvaceous form of the Boss. The bearded man’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on sharpening his blade instead of glancing at the cleavage revealed by the loosened underarmor.

“You seem to enjoy categorizing things, your worship.” The strained Warden commented, briefly looking at her. Bull was amused to see his eyes dip, but he dragged them back to her face. Sera seemed to have caught it too, a chuff of laughter escaping her as she fixed her arrows.

“Not truly. But the Inquisition is young and rather – how shall I say – financially unstable. So, all this needs to be organized and sent out so our people don’t die.” The Boss sighed, successfully crating the rest of the elfroot.

“If you’re bored, we can switch.” Bull offered, pointing to the bears he’d been skinning. Her face wrinkled in disgust.

“No thank you. I already had the smell of carcass stuck in my nose today.” She stood, stretching with a slight moan and noticed how late it had gotten.

“I’d hoped to finish this before bed.” The Boss glared at the last cuts of herbs.

“If you get Solas down from those ruins, he could aid you.” Blackwall suggested. She shook her head, smiling softly.

“No, we need the research. Besides, Solas has the most through knowledge on anything old and elvish. He’ll keep us well informed. I can do one more.” She went back to her crating and Bull internally frowned.

It was one of the few things that bothered him about her: the attachment she had to Solas. Bull had been very thorough about her relationships when he got to Haven. He knew that there was a murky past between her and the Hands and it had something to do with a former Knight. He knew that she and Cullen were becoming more accustomed to working together, and that the former Templar had a mild infatuation with her. She and Varric were becoming close friends, and she adored Seras. He could already see the curiosity the Boss had about the Warden, and how much she liked the Bull himself. He’d been on every mission since his recruitment, and that made him a little prideful.

But with Solas it was just odd.

She treated him like she’d known him her entire life. She kept him close and gathered advice from him frequently. They meditated together daily and she chose him first for their missions. He thought it was mage thing at first, but she didn’t treat the other mages at Haven this way.

“Right, why do you trust him? He’s all…elfy.” Sea asked bluntly. Bull liked her for just that reason: she always got him answers, whether she knew it or not.

“I can’t explain it.” The Boss frowned. “When I first met Solas, it felt like running into a trusted family member. I’ve never met someone with such perfect magical control. It should be terrifying to _me_ , and I’m a mage. But I just feel peaceful and safe.”

“Riiggght.” Sera shuddered. And Bull covered a frown. It didn’t explain anything to him.

“Magisters don’t have the same control?” Bull questioned.

“No.” The Herald’s face darkened. “It’s jagged like a blade, the Fade is angry around them. They’re horrific bastards.” There was actual malice in her tone, which was surprising to Bull. She was not the type quick to anger. She took a steadying breath when she noticed their expressions. It was heavily quiet for a moment.

“How is it that you use material weapons, Herald?” Blackwall questioned, trying to shift the atmosphere.

“Knight-Enchanter. Haven’t you encountered any of us in the Wardens?” The Boss tilted her head inquisitively.

“I’ve been recruiting warriors and rogues. Haven’t fought alongside mages for some time and the few that I did, weren’t Knights.” Blackwall answered, eyes growing distant.

“Huh. Well there are one or two of us in the Orlesian Wardens. We use the essence of spirits to fight. I excelled with the swords and daggers, so those were my choice. I always wanted to try something bigger though.”

“Bigger is better, Boss.” Bull mentioned. A smirk began to curve her lips as she caught his double entendre. Blackwall seemed taken aback and made to protest his language but she beat him to it.

“It’s not the size that counts. It’s how you use it.” She spoke in a mock sage tone before winking. “And Antivans use it well.”

“Hah!” Bull laughed, mostly at her comment but partially at the Warden who had seemingly had his virginal image of the Herald shattered. He seemed to loosen up as a result, chuckling a bit at what she said. A familiar sigh alerted them to the return of Solas.

“Find anything interesting, Solas?” The Boss patted the spot beside her. Something in Bull soured when he took the seat and took her marked hand, directing magic over it.

“A few lost notes and spirits with helpful stories. Has your hand been affecting you? You said it burned after closing the last time rift.” He was examining the mark carefully, gently twisting the Herald’s hand.

“A little, but the more rifts we close, the less it hurts. I just have to fight the urge to scratch at something not there.” The Boss chimed. Satisfied with her words, he released her hand and quirked a brow at Sera’s glare.

“Is something bothering you, Sera?”

“You. You’re all…elfy. And you’re trying to elf up her Ladybits.”

“Ladybits?” The Boss seemed delightedly shocked, giggling at the title.

“She embraces the past of our people. There is nothing wrong with the pursuit of knowledge.” Solas sniffed at the archer.

“Our past? What, did the ancients unclench the stick enough to open their breeches to humans?” Sera boldly asked. A spray of liquid came from Bull as he choked in laughter at her words.

“I was referring to the Inquisitor’s elven heritage.” Solas spoke agitatedly.

“Ladybits, you’re elvy?” Sera looked at the Herald in shock.

Bull looked at the Boss, considering her closely. There was something in the bone structure of her face: cheekbones a bit higher than most humans. Her eyes were certainly elvish in shape and color, green being rare among human. There wasn’t a definitive point to her ears, but they were a bit sharper than you typically saw in humans. Then there was the powerful magic. Bull frowned, wondering why he hadn’t noticed before.

“Not that much.” The Herald shrugged. “My mother is partially elven, more noticeably at least.” She noticed the almost betrayed expression on Sera’s face. “Oh relax, Sera. I’m not going to bow to Mythal and ride Halla into ancient temples.”

“Fine.” Sera glared at Solas. “But don’t listen to him too much yea? He’s a tricky one.”

Bull couldn’t help but agree as he looked at the placating, wise expression on Solas’ face.


	8. In Hushed Whispers

“Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time.” Dorian seemed utterly enthralled by this information. Lexi was not.

“Moved us through time?” She asked slowly.

“Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights. We’ve seen his temporal rifts before. This time we simply…passed through one.” Dorian gave the information without being ruffled, seeming purely neutral on this information.

Lexi knew she needed to remain calm. The last thing she needed to do was panic. She had been in too many situations in the past two months and knew that she shouldn’t panic. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It didn’t help, and the room suddenly felt too small, like the walls wanted to swallow her. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought back a panicked whimper. Her companion grabbed her hand, holding it until her panic attack faded.

“Thank you.” She told the Tevene mage gratefully.

“I have some thoughts on getting us back. We simply need to figure out when and where we are first.” Dorian made a sweeping motion towards the gate.

Lexi nodded and walked through. At the wrecked sight of the hall, she felt panic’s hand attempting to strangle her again. There was red lyrium _everywhere_. Lexi almost locked up, but forced herself forward. The air was filled with the sloshing sounds of water and the haunting hum of the red lyrium. Despite she and Dorian being only acquaintances, they stuck close to each other, neither wanting to be nearer to the red menace. Dorian attempted some witty quips, but they fell flat in the direness of their situation.

They entered a chamber where a faint muttering was heard. They both stilled and put hands on their staves.

“Andraste blessed me. Andraste blessed me.” They looked around and saw a young elven mage, rocking back and forth in a cell. Red lyrium was all around his cell as he muttered to himself.

“My tears are my sins. My sins. My sins.” Lexi’s heart stopped as she recognized him. Lysas, a young mage they’d met in Redcliffe. There was no light in his eyes, as he muttered the chant and continued to rock back and forth.

“What did they do to you?” Lexi felt the pressure of tears at the boy’s state. He did not recognize her or acknowledge her words.

“Andraste blessed me. Andraste blessed me.” He continued. Dorian pulled her away, face solemn. There was nothing they could do for him.

It was a welcome reprieve when the Venatori attacked them. The Herald used her blade, keeping the warriors off of her mage companion. Dorian’s fire spells were impressively unique. Unlike her own fire, it clung parasitically to whoever it hit. It even melted through the ridiculous helmet of one of the warriors, the man screaming as the fire burned his face. Lexi put him out of his misery, cutting his throat with her spectral blade.

When their last enemy was down, sizzling from Dorian’s fire and her own lightning, they approached the northern exit. A soft familiar humming and another voice singing hit her ears and made her blood run cold. She burst into the room and saw Varric seated in a cell. His eyes were red, red lyrium humming from _his body_.

“Var-ric?” She couldn’t help the broken way his name slipped from her lips. The dwarf looked at her in surprise. His broken expression changed into something more hopeful. Lexi’s hands shook too profusely for her to open the cell. Dorian gently took the keys from her and opened it.

“Andraste’s sacred knickers. You’re alive?” His voice was warped, red lyrium singing around it. “Where were you? How did you escape?”

Seeing that she was unable to speak Dorian answered:

“We didn’t escape. Alexius sent us into the future.”

“Everything that happens to you is weird.” Despite whatever had happened to him between the times, he managed to give her a smile.

“You might be right about that.” She managed, small smile on her lips.

“I’m always right. And when I’m not, I lie about it.” With his colloquial personality seemingly still intact, you could almost believe the world around them wasn’t in shattered remains. “So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?”

“We get to Alexius and I just might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really.” Dorian explained. Varric’s wince indicated otherwise.

“That…may not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant. His ‘Elder One’ assassinated the Empress and led a demon army invasion of the South.”  Lexi struggled to process the information, but Varric continued. “The Elder One rules everything. What’s left of it, anyway. Alexius is not the one you should worry about.”

“We will not let this happen.” Lexi vowed with a narrowed gaze. Seeing the horror in this castle alone, she did not want to see what had become of the rest of the world. For a moment, her mind fluttered over what had happened to her family and the Valos-Ka in this horrid future, but she firmly closed herself away from that thought. She knew she would not be able to stand it.

“I’m pretty sure you’re crazy.” Varric said almost cheerfully. “Or I’m crazy. Either way, it’s a nice thought. You want to take on Alexius? I’m in. Let’s get Tiny and Bianca.”

Varric walked further in, heading towards their displayed weapons and armor. Lexi swallowed, still hearing the singing. She recognized the deep voice, and wondered if he was too far gone like Lysas. He hadn’t seemed to notice their conversation. She reeled at the idea. Her mind only had one response: not Bull. She approached his cell cautiously.

“Three hundred bottles of beer on the wall, three hundred bottles of beer…take one down, pass it around…” The Bull’s voice was also corrupted by the Lyrium, as he passively watched it clinging to the walls of his cell. He fortunately still had his sanity, as he turned at the sound of footsteps. His eye widened, the lavender color almost consumed by red.

“You’re not dead?” He almost took a step forward, but went back with a look of distrust. “You’re supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything.’

“Alexius didn’t kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future.” Dorian unlocked the cell but Bull glared at him.

“Well, it’s my _present_. And in my _past_ , I definitely saw you both die.” His eye drifted over to Lexi, still seeming unsure.

“But I’m no more dead than you.” Lexi insisted. The Qunari made a grunt of disgust.

“Now ‘dead’ and ‘not dead’ are up for debate. That’s wonderful.” Despite his words, he exited the cell, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. Dorian was not amused.

“This conversation has taken a turn for the moronic. Just come with us. We’re going to fight Alexius.”

“Why? You want to see what other tricks he’s learned?” Bull snorted. He sidled up next to Varric and began putting on his armor.

“If we find him, we might be able to get back to our own time and stop all this before it happens. Exciting, yes?” Dorian’s tone was short. Lexi wondered if it was because of the bleak future or because Bull was a Qunari.

“He’s locked up in his throne room. Vints are all over the place. And there’s demons.” Bull intoned.

“Well…shit.” Lexi sighed, brow furrowing.

“I know, right?”

* * *

 

_In the present…_

Bull stared at the scorch mark on the floor.

That was it. All that was left of the Boss. One moment defiantly staring down a magister, the next gone. He had failed to protect her from the one threat he should have known better than anyone. A prodigious sense of loss and anger swept through him as the magister stood there smirking at his work.

Bull was going to kill him. Kill him and mount his fucking head on a pike as a monument.

“No!” Fiona gasped, the mage looking horrified. Bull turned a raging expression towards her. It was just as much her fault as the damn magister. If she hadn’t been so damn stupid as to sell the mages into slavery, his Boss wouldn’t be dead.

He’d mount her head next to the magister’s.

“Father, what have you done?” Felix asked aghast. Alexius turned triumphantly to his son to answer…

* * *

 

_In the bad future…_

“And mages always wonder why people fear them.” Leliana spat. “No one should have this power.”

The words were cutting, made no better by the leveled glare Leliana fixed on their staves and then their faces. Lexi flinched, but the tortured woman’s face showed how little she cared for her hurt feelings. She was used to the unpopular opinion of mages, but never from Leliana. She was distant, but usually one of the first to defend mage rights. Dorian sensed her upset, leveling an equal glare at the Nightingale. Lexi would have been surprised at the defensive way Dorian edged in front of her if she wasn’t so upset.

“This magic is dangerous and unpredictable, yes. But before the Breach, nothing we did –”

“Enough!” Leliana snapped. “This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It. Was. Real.” She turned from them, striding out of her former torture chamber.

Lexi saw Dorian give her a concerned look, but she decided to straighten and bury her hurt feelings. When they got back to the present, she could wallow in her sense of betrayal. If they made it back.

They travelled the red lyrium infested castle, remembering the words of Fiona and steering clear of it. Thankfully, Dorian remembered the way to the throne room from sneaking in and Leliana seemed to also have knowledge on the route. They dealt with the mess of rifts and demons in the courtyard, trying to handle the sight of the Breach sky. There was no sun, no clouds. The Fade peered into the world, drowning it in green. It made the red lyrium encrusted castle almost look inviting.

After closing the rift in the castle’s vestibule, they examined the odd locking mechanism on the throne room doors.

“This reminds me of the doors in the Oasis. They require Oculara shards.” Lexi noted quietly. “I think this may need something similar. And it looks like five are necessary.”

“Hmm. That Vint was clutching some red lyrium. That’s probably what opens the doors.” Bull pointed at the dead mage. Lexi walked over and saw it, the piece not humming as loudly as others had. She was thankful for her gloves, and grimaced as she went to pick it up. A grey hand reached it before her.

“You’re going back to your present, Boss. We don’t want to take the chance it will infect you.” Bull spoke, picking up the piece. Lexi knew the giant and Varric were infected with the lyrium, but she hadn’t wanted to think on it.

“Are you in pain, Bull?” She asked, teeth worrying her bottom lip. Bull gave her a grin, almost making her forget the lyrium warping his voice and the red haze in his eye.

“It’s absolute shit. But killing the Vints who did this helps. Besides, you’re going to make sure this never happens. In the new future by this time, we’ll have kicked so much ass. Don’t worry, okay?”

Feeling powerless to help him, she nodded and led them up the stairs into the royal wing. It was, at first, not as infected as the rest of the castle. A few doors led to Venatori members who were easily dispatched. They managed to gather the shards without incident until the last room. Lexi opened the door expecting a fight, but it was just Conner sitting peacefully in front of a fire. Or so they thought.

“NOO!”  He screamed, immolating himself.

“CONNER!” Lexi ran for him, but Dorian grabbed her. She tried to conjure frost magic and douse the flames, but it was too late. Charred cloth was all that remained. She wrenched herself free from Dorian, and hit him.

“Why did you stop me?! I could have saved him!”

“It was an act of courage. He knew there was no other way to resist the demons.” Dorian told her, Lexi’s anger contorting into a pained expression. “He resisted that demon to the last.”

“I hate this future.” Lexi whispered brokenly, exiting the room. As they made their way back to the main hall entrance, Dorian began glancing at Leliana.

“What became of Felix? Do you know?” Leliana did not even pause to look at the mage as she continued towards the locked door.

“Yes, I know.” She took the shards from the Iron Bull and began opening the lock.

“And you’re not going to tell me?” Dorian continued sharply. The door’s opened.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

As they entered the ruins of the main hall, Alexius stood with his back turned to them. Lexi thought of killing him now: she could use her fade step and stab the son of a bitch through the heart before he even knew what was happening. But that would be a kindness he didn’t deserve. She wanted him to suffer. Just like she made that magister in the past suffer.

“Look at what you’ve done, Alexius! All this suffering, and for what?” She spat.

“For my country. For my son…but it means nothing now.” The Magister paused. “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

“Was it worth it?” Dorian stared at him sadly. “Everything you did to the world? To yourself?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” His voice was drained of life. “All we can do is wait for the end.”

“It does matter.” Lexi spoke firmly. “I WILL undo this.”

“The past cannot be undone. Ruin and death is all there is. The Elder One comes for me, for you, for us all.”

Leliana was not pleased with his words. She strode forward, yanking the sickly apprentice to his feet and putting a knife to his throat.

“Felix!” Alexius cried in alarm. Lexi did a double take. That was Felix? He was a shuffling corpse.

“That’s Felix. Maker’s breath Alexius, what have you done?” Dorian stared at his friend in horror.

“He would have died, Dorian! I _saved_ him.” He turned to Leliana, falling on his knees. “Please, don’t hurt my son. I’ll do anything you ask.”

It had been easy to want to kill Alexius when he was just the bastard working for evil. But to see him on his knees, begging to save the husk that was his son, it was harder to hate him. Every action he’d made, he made for Felix. It did not excuse him, but she now understood why he’d done what he did. A parent’s love for their child was all consuming.

“We just need the amulet. We’ll let him go.” Lexi spoke softly.

“Yes!” Alexius stood digging into his pouch and withdrawing the amulet. “You can have this! I just want my son!”

“I want the world back.” Leliana coldly informed, slitting Felix’s throat. The husk fell to the ground, his blood spurting and landing on Alexius’ face.

“NO!” Alexius screamed. He turned to Leliana and cast vicious force magic on her. “NOOO!”

“Alexius, stop!” Dorian cried out to him. The magister was too lost in his grief and started firing on all of them, summoning a rift and demons.

Lexi’s staff was knocked from her hand by one of his force spells, and she drew her blade. Bull bore down on the rage demon with powerful swings. Varric was taking out the terror demons alongside Leliana. Dorian was keeping the Despair demons occupied, so she went straight for Alexius.

He summoned a barrier around himself, howling at her as she struck out at him. Using her unoccupied hand, she dispelled his barrier long enough to cut at his staff wielding arm. He screamed and used his magic to teleport to the opposite side of the hall. Lexi could see that the cut had made his arm hang useless, and Alexius began summoning another rift. Lexi quickly sealed the rift overhead, and threw up a disruption field around her companions, just as a new rift summoned demons upon them.

“Get him, Boss!” The Bull threw her staff and she caught it, sprinting at the grief enraged magister.

His only working hand was keeping a powerful barrier in place as he repeatedly screamed. Lexi struck at it with the bladed end of her staff, but it barely fluctuated. Knowing that his demons would try to stop her if she attempted to write a dispelling rune, she chose to throw a disruption field over Alexius, trapping him and his barrier inside her own. Turning back to the others, she ran to assist Dorian with the despair demons. They both summoned fire, with Dorian’s flames unextinguished by the frantic twirling of their demon foes. They screeched as the fire consumed them and the rift crackled as their foes died.

Soon enough, they were dead and the rift sealed. They approached Alexius as though he were a wounded animal, the grieving father moaning and whimpering in his barrier. When Lexi released her disruption field, his barrier fell and he looked at them all with a broken expression. Lexi made it quick for him, jolting his body with just enough lightning to stop his heart. Dorian held his hand until he closed his eyes and went limp.

“All those lies he told himself, the justifications…He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice.” Dorian stood with a sigh, amulet in hand. “Oh Alexius…”

“I know you cared for him. I’m so sorry, Dorian.” Lexi did not care for the magister, but she was quickly beginning to care for the mage in front of her.

“Once he was a man to whom I compared all others. Sad isn’t it?” Dorian sighed and started looking over Alexius’ amulet. “This is the same amulet he used before. I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift.”

“An hour?” Leliana interjected furiously. “That’s impossible! You must go now!”

Vicious screeching rang out and the castle rumbled. It sounded horridly familiar to her.

“The Elder One.”

“Shit. We don’t have much time.” Varric informed. Then he and Bull shared a look.

“We’ll head out front. Keep them off your tail.” Bull spoke. Lexi’s entire body felt chilled.

“I won’t let you die! There has to be another way.” She panicked. The idea of losing them made the tears spill down her cheeks. She couldn’t have stopped them if she wanted to. Leliana laid a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder, expression tired and sad.

“Look at us. We’re already dead. If you want to save us, this day must never exist.” Bull and Varric nodded their agreements giving her final smiles as they exited the main hall. “Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows.”

* * *

 

“Father, what have you done?” Felix asked aghast. Alexius turned triumphantly to his son to answer, but a greenish void opened where the scorch mark had been. Bull felt his sense of loss melt into peace as his Boss appeared, confidently staring Alexius down once more. Her eyes were a little red and puffy as though she’d been crying. He felt immediate concern. What had she been through?

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dorian smirked, seeming unruffled but showing equal signs of stress. Bull expected the magister to attack, but he fell to his knees in defeat. The Boss’ expression turned pitying.

“Death is inevitable, Alexius. It comes to all things in time.” Her words seemed to hurt the Magister more than any attack could have.

“Felix.” He turned to his son.

“It’s going to be alright, Father.” He assured, kneeling next to him and hugging the man. He clutched his son tightly and his face contorted into a pained expression.

“You’ll die.”

“Everyone dies.” Felix echoed the Boss, patting his father on the back.

The situation seemed clearer to Bull. He realized Alexius must have joined the cult in a stupid attempt to save his son. It was one of the least detestable things a Magister had ever done. The Inquisition soldiers seemed to feel the same as they escorted Alexius away, not shackling the man so he could still hold his son.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with.” Dorian chimed almost cheerfully. Unfortunately, then came the sound of many armored feet. “Or not.”

Still feeling a bit fired from nearly losing the Boss, Bull moved to place himself in front of her this time. The soldiers lined the rooms impassively, but hands ready on their weapons. Their purpose became clearer when a blond noble entered the room.

“Grand Enchanter. Imagine how surprised I was to learn you’d given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister.” The man’s eyes narrowed on Fiona, who seemed to shrink under the scrutiny.

“King Alistair!” She approached him meekly, attempting to speak but he wouldn’t allow her.

“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”

“Alibear?” A hopeful, barely audible exclamation came from the Boss. He frowned. If she called the man by such a ridiculous nickname, she must know him personally.

“Your majesty, we never intended-”

“I know what you intended.” He cut her off, before looking upon her pityingly. “I wanted to help you, but you’ve made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

“But…we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?”

“I should point out that we did come here for mages to close the Breach.” The Boss spoke confidently, striding from behind Bull to Fiona and the King. Bull didn’t like the smile the King aimed at his Boss.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” Fiona questioned suspiciously.

“If I only offered you land to stand on, it’d be better than anything any other nation would offer. Certainly better than the slavery you initially sold yourself into.” The Boss snorted, shaking her head at the Grand Enchanter.

“The Inquisition is your best choice here.” Dorian agreed.

“I’ve known a lot of mages. They can be loyal friends if you let them.” Varric and the Boss smiled at each other. “Some of these friends make bad decisions, but still. Loyal.”

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.” Fiona spoke, swallowing her pride.

“Fortunately for you, we intend to have the mages as our full allies in ending this threat to Thedas.” Bull couldn’t stop the glare he gave the Boss. After the danger they had put her in before, she would trust them with freedom? He wouldn’t trust them with feeding themselves, let alone closing the Breach.

“A generous offer, but will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?” Fiona asked.

“The Breach must be closed. It threatens every life on Thedas. Division is the tool of our enemy. The Inquisition will do all that we can, seek out options that others aren’t willing to take if it means we can protect the world from tearing. The full support of the mages mean when close the tear of the sky and bring order back to the world.”

“I’d take her offer if I were you. One way or another, you’re leaving my kingdom.” Fiona shrunk in shame.

“We accept. It’d be foolish not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven.” She looked at the Boss in determination. “The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance.”

The Grand Enchanter exited with Leliana to go and inform the mages of their new situation. The Boss turned to the King with a smile.

“Alibear!” She stretched her arms to him and he hugged her with a laugh. The Inquisition soldiers and King’s guard looked at each other in surprise.

“She knows the King of Ferelden well enough to call him that? Maybe her luck isn’t that shitty, eh Tiny?” Varric commented.

“So, you’re the Herald of Andraste.” The King pulled back from the hug. “Your luck is awful. As bad as mine.”

“Of that we are both unfortunately sure. How have you been?” The Boss looked concerned.

“Better. I don’t think I could have done it without your mother. I’ll never fully be able to express my gratitude to her for helping me.” The King smiled.

“Mama always considered you hers. She’s never forgiven Eamon for sending you to the Templars instead of letting her adopt you.”

“I know.” He gave a bark of laughter before growing resolved. “I must return to Denerim. I’ll be contacting your Inquisition soon. Farewell, Lexi.”

“Take care of yourself, Alistair.” The Boss bid, waving goodbye to the King as Bull and the others approached.

“Ready to finish this, Boss?” He questioned.

“Ready.” She led them from Redcliffe with her sights set on the Breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the new book markers and kudos givers! Quick question to everyone: Is this too long? I don't want the chapters to drag for you all. Also, as I was playing through Inquisition again, I just felt bad for Alexius: he screwed up, but he did it all for his son. He's significantly less crappier than most of the magisters in the series. Though no one beats Dorian when it comes to non crappy mage from Tevinter. Either way, I will have another chapter up soon. Enjoy your week!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Seichou♥
> 
> P.S. If you want to know more about what Alistair has been through in this verse, I've posted it in my latest Pieces of Thedas. It's chapter eleven.


	9. In Your Heart Shall Burn

“So the Herald begins her solemn march to seal the Breach from whence she emerged.” Dorian droned, voice a seamless mockery of Chancellor Roderick. She’d been so wary at first, but he had grown on her with his wildly flirtatious manner. The handsome Tevinter always had a smile and snarky remark despite being so ostracized. It only endeared him to Lexi more, and made her slightly ashamed she’d been so willing to dismiss him at first.

“He’d be rather pleased if I didn’t return.” Lexi spoke, before snickering at the dead on impersonation, tying back her long hair. The Chancellor sniffed near the gates of Haven, obviously close enough to hear their less than complimentary jokes.

“All the more reason to return. And allow a handsome Tevinter magister to escort you there and back.” Dorian winked flirtatiously.

“Scandalous!” She commented, putting a hand to her chest and barely restraining her grin. “It must be done.”

“That is not up to you, Herald.”  Cassandra spoke up, giving a disapproving glare to their new Tevinter companion and the encouraging mage.

“What’s the point of being famous on an entire continent if you can’t offend multiple countries at once?” Lexi complained.

“To save the world and restore order, for starters.” The Seeker retorted drily.

“Fair enough.” She sighed, finished with her braid and straightening.

“Is this venture safe, your worship?” Blackwall asked, the furrows Iron Bull had named him for in place.

“That’s a good question. Pouring more magic into something that blew the top of a mountain off and killed hundreds of people doesn’t seem safe for you, Boss.” Bull warned.

“I appreciate the concern, but if I don’t do it more people could die. I can’t allow that to happen. Not when I have the ability to stop it.” She spoke firmly.

“We understand, Boss. But you won’t take unnecessary risks?” Bull prodded.

“And risk pissing of Seeker Pentaghast? Never.” Lexi smiled one more time before straightening her gloves. With a nod to Cassandra and Solas, they started up the mountain closely followed by soldiers, former Templars and allied mages.

The lack of harsh winds and brutal snowfall greatly aided them in making what would have been a five hour hike (six with physically underprepared mages), a little longer than three hours. At the breach, Solas set about organizing the mages so that the more powerful would give more energy than the lesser. He was carefully omitting healers from their group, singling them out to deal with the bouts of exhaustion and whatever else may follow their attempt.

Cassandra was organizing their Templars strategically, should the Breach perform the opposite of their intent, while soldiers were handing out lyrium potions. Lexi just stared at the magical manifestation that had caused so much death and destruction. She pulled off her glove to stare at her marked left hand, and hoped that it did the trick. Failure was simply not an option.

Once her companions felt satisfied with arrangements, they turned to her. Lexi took a last reassuring breath and began summoning her magic. The mark pulsed with the power, crackling and seeking out the similar power. The magic did not bite at her as it had in the beginning, harmonic with her own magical ability.

“Mages! Are you ready?!” Cassandra called out. Lexi heard the simultaneous thud of staves.

“Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!” Solas directed.

With one last calming breath, she thrust her hand at the sky feeling unbelievable surge of her own power when she unleashed the mark, the magic of the enchanters behind her obeying her command. The foreign magic of her hand which had itched so incessantly felt like it belonged as she urged it to close the Breach. She could feel her amplified powers pulling at the edges of the Breach, forcing shut the tear between this world and the Fade.

A gasp escaped her lips as an unexpected surge of will opened within her, missing the look of surprise on Solas’ face when her eyes briefly glowed blue. The sky snapped close with a crack and the magic coursed back to its owners with force, knocking them all off their feet. Lexi shuddered, trying to get her bearings with this new level of power. After a few more calming breaths she rose to see awe directed at the sealed sky and her.

“Victory!” Cassandra cried out and cheers rang out from all in attendance. Joyful laughter and hugs broke out with mages, soldiers, and Templars interacting more smoothly than ever before. It was a sight that would have made the late Divine proud. Even Solas showed more than a half-smile. It was a triumphant moment, but her body was filled with dread. Something wasn’t right.

Not wanting to put a damper on the joy felt by the Inquisition she fixed her face into a smile that couldn’t quite make it to her eyes. As they made their way back down the mountain some would approach her to thank her or talk to her. Lexi noticed Solas watching her oddly and she figured the wise elf had picked up on her unease. Towards the closing of their trek he finally approached her.

“Are you alright, Herald? Is the mark causing you some discomfort without the Breach?” His eyes searched her face carefully.

“Strangely enough, this is the longest it’s gone without some irritation.” Lexi stared at the green glow of her hand with confusion. “It’s never felt this comfortable before.”

“Are you certain?” Solas frowned, seeming concerned.

“Before it felt like an invasion, but now I can hardly distinguish it from my own power.” She shrugged. Solas’ frown line appeared between his eyes. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll find a way to preserve it once we get it off.”

“I’m more concerned with the long term effects it will have on you. But we’ll discuss that another time.” The line vanished from his face. “For now we’ll celebrate victory. Haven is excited.” He pointed into the distance.

The citizens of Haven, their other Companions, and Inquisition members waited at the bottom of the mountain. Their cheers were loud enough to be heard even from this distance, a few torches giving them light that the waning sun withheld.  Upon reaching the bottom, the cheers became deafening and the number of people calling out to her or cheering for her was disconcerting. Lexi was all the more grateful for the commanding force of Cassandra who got everyone to clear off of her long enough to direct them back to Haven.

The mead was already flowing alongside ale and gracious amounts of food when the gates opened. The bard was singing as loud as she could and dancing was rampant. Bull and the Chargers were looking out for the drunk citizens and she flashed him another grateful grin when he stopped an intoxicated scout from face planting onto some wooden spikes. He smirked and nodded in her direction.

Despite the offers to join in the revelry and the attempts from Dorian to coax a real smile on her face, she couldn’t help but be tense. Lexi had even refused Josephine’s attempts to have her change into some clothing instead of her leather armor. She clutched at her knight blade attempting to find some reassurance.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We’ve reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory.” The Seeker appeared beside her, trying to ease her spirit. “Word of your heroism has spread.”

“Cassandra, the Breach may be gone but something is horribly wrong. I can’t shake it.” She shook her head, staring at the distant peaks. The herald frowned when it seemed her paranoia made her hallucinate an orange glow.

“What is that?” Cassandra squinted at the same sight. Lexi looked at the Seeker sharply just before warning bells began to ring in Haven.

“Forces approaching! To arms!” Cullen bellowed. The once celebrating people panicked and the Chantry members began directing them into the Chantry. Lexi and Cassandra took off for the gates, arriving just as Cullen, the advisors and the companions did.

“Cullen?” Cassandra’s voice was as worried as they all felt. Haven was a village never meant to defend against an armed assault. The one defense was its remoteness that ceased when it became the Inquisition stronghold. Trebuchets and wood spikes would barely hold enemies back.

“One watchguard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” He pointed at the ominous orange glow.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked anxiously.

“None.” Cullen responded hopelessly.

“None?!”

The advisors immediately began discussing attacks, but Lexi was frozen by the ominous orange glow showing from beneath the gates of Haven. She started when someone began banging on the door, drawing her staff and summoning a barrier over the unarmored Josephine.

“I can’t come in unless you open!” A boy’s voice called frantically.

Lexi leapt for the door, horrified that someone’s child had been left outside the village. The guards pushed it open and instead of a terrified teen rushing in she saw the corpses of an advance party. She raced out without a thought concerned that they had hurt the boy, with others armed behind her. Instead there was a pale young man, maybe twenty at most standing in threadbare clothing with a large floppy hat covering his sad eyes.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.” He told her hurriedly.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Had this odd boy been a captive of the approaching enemy?

“The Templars come to kill you.” His voice became deadly serious and directed those eyes to stare into her soul. She fought the desire to step back: this was not a mere boy.

“Templars?” Cullen growled, making the boy jump. “Is this the order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?”

“The red Templars went to the Elder One.” Cole stressed. “You know him? He knows you. You took his mages. There.”

Up on a high peak stood a former Templar Cullen murmured the name Samson, but the twisted creature beside him…

“He’s very angry that you took his mages.” Cole shuddered. The marching forces were gigantic in number, their footfalls thundering their approach.

“Cullen?!” Lexi was alarmed. A smaller force could potentially be outran by their villagers and members, but the army approaching was too massive. The only place they could run would seal them off from any other option.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Hit that force with everything you can.” The General drew his sword and turn to their assembled force. It seemed diminutive by comparison. Lexi quickly turned to the companions, all at arms. The odd boy Cole remained close by as she began issuing commands to them.

“Bull, Dorian, and Varric with me. We’ll protect that furthest trebuchet. Cassandra, Solas, and Sera protect this trebuchet with Cullen. Vivienne, I want you and Blackwall getting everyone into the Chantry. Leave no one behind.” She commanded over the roar of the starting battle. All obeyed without argument, and she practically sprinted toward their defenses.

There was a significantly smaller unit in place by this trebuchet, and most were occupied trying to protect it. She quickly moved to protect the soldier working the turning mechanism. Bull’s weapon broke through the Templar armor, with Dorian turning their corpses into their enemy’s bane. Varric’s mines caught the lumbering horrors, stopping them long enough for her to use frost spells to shatter them. They did not have to hold too long before the first trebuchet went up, and second right after.

The mountains thundered before snow rained down on the army, burying them beneath it all. Just like that, they had enough time to move their people. A sigh of relief hit her and she grinned at Varric. Then a shrill cry rang through the air, followed by massive winds. She looked in awe and horror as a dragon barreled towards them firing at the trebuchets and destroying everything. No one needed command to tell them to run.

As they made their retreat, they passed Harritt’s former establishment. It was up in flames with no sign of burning out, but the blacksmith and his apprentices were fortunately evacuated beforehand. Much of inner haven was also in flames, and it was apparent that the once peaceful little hamlet was never going to be a home again. Near the Chantry they saw the last few soldiers and villagers ushered inside by Roderick. Companions held the door until they made it, slamming it shut once they were inside. The once proud Chantry brother was leaning on Cole for help, holding his bleeding wound.

“He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” The odd boy foretold, gently settling the injured man in a chair.

“What a charming boy.” He rattled, chuckling at Cole. Lexi bit her lip: Roderick had been an ass, but he didn’t deserve to die.

“Herald!” Cullen ran over to them. “Our position is not good. That Dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

“Shit.” She cursed, resting her hands atop her head.

“I’ve seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.” Cole spoke.

“Double shit.” Lexi growled.

“I don’t care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven!” Cullen’s voice and features were angry and rightfully so.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole’s eyes watched her with curiosity.

“He could’ve sent a letter like everyone else.” Lexi muttered under her breath, aloud she added, “Do you know why?”

“I don’t.” He shook his head, large hat flopping with the movement. “He’s too loud. It hurts to hear him. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll kill them anyway. I don’t like him.” The last sentence was spoken quietly, fear present in his voice.

“You don’t like…?” Cullen threw his hands up in frustration before turning away from him. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them down was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide.”

“But it would also bury us.” She finished. The former Templar nodded sadly.

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.”

Lexi didn’t want to admit it out loud, but she was frightened. Bad enough that some creature had tracked her, but the idea that these innocent people would be the casualties of that hunt…it hurt her.

“Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say before he dies.” Cole spoke up insistently.

She listened and grew hopeful as she heard about the exit. Lexi took stock of the terrified peasants and injured soldiers. The crying children, the dead men all around and the solemn look of acceptance on some faces. She would not let these people down. If that bastard wanted to hurt these innocents, she’d be in pieces first. It would mean giving her life, but it was price to be paid. Lexi grasped at her aching ribs and willed a little healing magic into it, preparing herself.

“Get these people out of here, Cullen. I’ll set off that last trebuchet. Keep them safe and give me the signal when you’re all clear.” She ordered calmly, drawing her spirit daggers, in preparation. Cullen started and Cassandra briefly looked upset before clenching her jaw and nodding.

“But Herald-”

“These people didn’t sign up for this. Despite my personal feeling on being the Herald, these people are counting on me. I will protect them.” She spoke firmly, leaving no room for question. The ex-Templar swallowed thickly and looked away from her.

“Perhaps you will escape somehow.” He murmured, but it seemed more for him than for her. He turned and began instructing the able-bodied men and women, getting them all moving. Once she saw they all made it out, she gave one last smile to her companions. Lexi took one deep breath and flung open the doors, but a large firm hand stopped her from exiting. She turned to Bull and saw him shadowed by her companions.

“Boss, we can go with you. You don’t have to fight an army alone.” His tone was somewhat insistent and she knew what was being offered. She cared for them all too much for that, so she shook her head.

“Your men need you.” She told him firmly.

“Herald-” Solas tried to protest.

“I’ve made my choice, hahren.” Lexi cut him off. Her word choice stunned him, the stricken mage staring at her.

"I’m an Arcane Warrior.” She gave them all a grin she didn’t feel, allowing the magic to charge everything around her and reopening the well of power she’d discovered earlier. She then set herself ablaze. “I’ll be fine.”

She strode from them, out into the snow that melted with each step, casting a rune barrier that would hopefully hold the door till she could fire the trebuchet. Applying long ingrained skills and magic, she cut her way to the waiting weapon, only popping into existence to for a kill and to begin setting it. Red Templars began to break through, and she strained her muscles, trying to make the machine go faster.

“KILL THE THEIF!” A Red Templar bellowed, and Lexi grit her teeth, not hesitating to summon a static cage around her as they charged. She cast a net of runes around the cage and used her daggers in a flurry with the magic. It was a cycle that ended blessedly quickly, as the trebuchet was finally ready, she sheathed her daggers and waited for the signal, exhausted and magically drained. Instead, a roar filled the air, and she felt chills run down her spine.

Lexi gazed upward to see the dragon swoop down, coming in for an attack. Eyes widening, she ran to avoid it and was knocked back by it, feeling a throbbing pain run down her spine when she landed. Fighting the pain she tried to roll to her feet, seeing some creature of nightmarish quality approaching her. She took several steps back, disgust filing her and bile rising in her throat at his red lyrium, darkspawn twisted visage.  The dragon circled around and blocked her though, moving as if to devour her.

“Enough!” The creature commanded, silencing the beast with magic. It turned its gaze to her with hatred. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

“Whatever you are, I’m not afraid! Disgusted, but not afraid!” She snarled at him.

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies.” He spoke dismissively. “Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel.” He pointed at the ground and gave her a cruel look.

“I’d rather die, monster!” She growled and began to draw the hilt of her spirit blade.

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” Corypheus summoned an odd magic, surrounding an elven looking orb. “I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now.”

A powerful magic grasped her hand and she felt pain shoot through her entire arm. She wanted to scream, it felt like a force trying to remove the skin, yet she remained silent. Only measured breathing indicated her suffering, and she clutched the hand, willing the pain to end.

“It is your fault, ‘Herald’. You interrupted a ritual years in planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” He increased the power, and she bit down on her lip, the skin giving as she fought back screams. “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as ‘touched’, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.” A note of rage was in his voice and the pain increased again, making her drop to her knees and almost curl around her hand.

“And you used the anchor to undo my work? The gall!” Corypheus sneered. Despite her pain she rose her eyes to glare at the creature defiantly.

“What is this thing meant to do?”

“It is meant to bring certainty where this is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” The creature stormed toward Lexi and lifted her up by the anchor cursed arm. “I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods empire in person. I found only-“

He was cut off as Lexi spit in his face, the saliva hitting him in the eyes. He threw her towards the trebuchet, and she could feel the bruised ribs now crack, and her right shoulder dislocate. He approached her in disgust, wiping his face angrily.

“The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” He glared at her. Lacking the mana to summon her hilt into existence, she reached out for the sword of a dead soldier holding the lifeless blade defensively. “So be it. I will find another way to give this world the nation-and god-it requires.”

As the creature began to slowly approach her, she saw the signal in the distance, and felt a new determination, knowing the people were safe. “And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.”

“Oh really?” A dry chuckled ripped through her. “Good to know you’re a stupid as you are ugly.” Lexi kicked the handle and watched the boulder fly, only watching briefly as the snow began to cascade down the mountain. It wasn’t long before the force of the snow knocked her off her feet, and she felt herself falling until she struck something and lost consciousness.


	10. The Dawn Will Come

The Iron Bull watched the pile of snow that used to be Haven blankly, throbbing feeling in his chest. Seconds ago, they had all watched the Boss stare down the creature and his dragon. Watched her thrown like a doll. Watched as she kicked off the trebuchet and tried to outrun the snow. They all saw the snow swallow her.

Most of the companions thought the worst. Varric uttered a low curse and Blackwall lowered his head. Dorian’s shoulders dropped and Sera grasped her bow tightly. Solas and Cassandra wore equally grim expressions, and even Vivienne’s demeanor faltered. But Bull wasn’t worried. He watched the snow expectantly: that woman would not be defeated by the snow. He was sure of it.

Five minutes he stood there before the villagers and what remained of the Inquisition began moving along the mountain. Ten minutes longer and it was just him, his boys, and the companions. Another five and Krem was pulling his arm to convince him to move. Unable to deny the Lieutenant’s urging, he followed, but his mind was in confusion.

Surely that couldn’t be it? Not his badass Boss who faced down magisters with a swagger and grin. Her ending should have been more. She deserved something grand, like taking out three dragons at once. Her death, though it had saved their lives, seemed like a crap roll of the dice by fate. The thought of the misfortune would not leave him, even as they rested by the fireside that late night.

“Varric…what are the traditional rites for the dead in the Free Marches? We owe that to her…and her family.” Cassandra asked quietly.

“Damnit, Seeker! She just…” Varric sighed, the melancholy dwarf resting his hands on his crossbow. “Let’s not for now.”

Bull frowned and walked away from them, feeling that same throb as when the snow overtook her. He glared at the direction they came from, thinking about when he would get vengeance for her. Then they could have a funeral.

“There won’t be a funeral.” A soft voice spoke, startling him. There was a weird kid staring at him, large floppy hat hiding most of his face.

“Where did you come from?” Bull questioned, concerned that none had noticed the odd figure.

“No.” The boy shook his head before pacing nervously, eyes closed. “It’s cold and it hurts. Can’t see, don’t know where everyone is. I won’t die this way. Is that a fire?” He opened his eyes.

“She’s alive?” He demanded, grabbing the boy’s shoulders.

“She’s coming.” The odd boy said.

It was all the mercenary needed to hear to begin his search for her.

* * *

 

Sometime after her mad dash, Lexi awakened slowly, pain running through her body. She couldn’t even pinpoint where most of it was centered, and her magic was entirely too low for any healing spell. Her eyes could barely open, dried blood sticking and forcing her eyelids closed. She dragged herself into a mostly sitting position, fumbling with her torn leather armor. Forcing her most likely fractured arm to move, she reached for a potion. There was only one, and a crack in the bottle had caused at least half of it to seep out. She quickly gulped down what was left and gave a small sigh of relief when she felt some pain vanish. She scrubbed some snow across her eyes to break up the blood as well, eyeing the icy cavern. There was numbness spreading through her limbs, and she was quick to stand and begin moving.

She began to trudge out of the underground tunnel, quickly finding herself in the swirling blizzard that made it impossible to see and harder to move. She was forced to use what little energy and mana she had left in her to keep from losing limbs in the cold. It seemed like it lasted forever before she found a fire pit. It was cold, but she managed to get a tiny flame of a fire going long enough to warm her numbing hands.

With hope, she looked for something that may have been used as a marker, and saw a tree with a scorched X. Close to it, she could tell the magic was Vivienne’s and trudged even further in the direction of similar marks. As she got further, having to bite her lips every now and then to simulate blood flow. Her snow dampened hair only added to her chill and whacked her like an icy whip with every step. But her desire to kick that Corypheus’ ass and need for warmth kept her going.

Then the hallucinations began. First she saw her brothers, urging her to continue. Then her mother pleading with her to stay strong. Cassandra appeared once or twice to give her exasperated sigh. Varric a coaxing joke or two. These kept her moving forward, until she started hallucinating the dead.

When Lydia appeared and smiled welcomingly, she urged her to relax. She tried to quicken her pace. It went quiet for a bit, before the old Knight Commander appeared, his grizzled voice proclaiming how proud he was of her, but that she should rest. Frightened, she had paused to get another fire going, this one bringing life to her stinging cheeks. Then her weary trek continued. She could just see the warm glow of a fire when she fell to her knees and then onto her front as the exhaustion overtook her. She looked up briefly, the last hallucination appearing and her breath being stolen by more than the cold.

“Rashid…” The name slipped from her lips more longingly than she intended.

Rashid grinned at her broadly as he knelt before her, a perfect image of how he looked before their tragedy. His twisting, edged tattoos trailed the sides of his face, resting at the corner of his adoring hazel eyes. She wanted to cry.

“Hello, love.” The hallucination spoke, the same caressing tone in his voice. His hand reached out to her face, and the delusion went so far as to imagine the touch. “Everything will be fine.”

She stared at him and he smiled, standing and walking off into the snow. Lexi’s eyes drifted shut as sleep started to take her. The sounds of the snow faded and the bone rending cold didn’t seem to matter. If only that infuriating noise would stop. Why was she being called?

 “Boss!”

“She’s alive!”

“Thank the Maker!”

Strong hands lifted her from the snow and she could see the leaders and companions rounding a snowy bends to reach her. She gratefully passed out.

The next time Lexi was conscious, she was warm and if not for the throbbing in her head she would have assumed the experience was a dream. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the Qunari mercenary sitting beside her with a grin and canteen of water.

“Nice to see you alive, Boss.” He spoke warmly. She made to reply, but only a soft wheeze escaped her dry throat. He offered her the canteen and she drank the water greedily.

“Thanks for pulling me out of the snow.” What smile she could manage, she graced Bull.

“It was selfishly motivated. You won’t believe what showing up with you in arms did for my image.” He joked with a returning grin. She rolled her eyes before teasing.

“Yea, the frozen nipple look is in.” Her voice was deadpan and he let out a bark of laughter.

“They think it’s ‘ice’ to see.” The mercenary punned.

“Oh no.” Lexi laughed, the pun funny despite her own nearly fatal battle with the cold. Her laughter was interrupted by the ache of her ribs. She hissed and laid back to rub them.

“Crap. I’ll get the healer, Boss.” Bull stood abruptly and exited the tent, boisterously announcing her conscious state. There were a few cheers, and moments later a healer appeared. The elder had forced Bull to carry a small tray of food and what was most likely a healing draught.

“It’s is good to see the cold has not stripped your spirit, Herald.” The woman smiled approvingly.

“Not even death could.” She confirmed, giving an honest smile.

The maternal healer poked and prodded at different areas of injury, frowning whenever she made noise or tensed. She then had her companion place the generous portion of soup, meat, and bread before her and instructed her to finish with the healing draught.

“I’m not that hungry. I’ll just use the draught.” She shook her head furiously. Lexi knew the survivors had to be hard up for food in this blistering place, and she felt guilty knowing they sacrificed the amount of food they did for her. She wanted to protect them, not strain them.

“Your Worship. You took on an army and allowed a mountain’s worth of snow to fall on you before crawling through ice and snow injured. Giving you rations is all we have to offer in gratitude, and we will not take no.” The healer pushed the food towards her and gave a stern look until she began eating. Nodding in approval, she left them alone.

“So any idea on where we are? Or if we were followed?” The Herald questioned, taking a sip from the soup. It immediately informed her how hungry she actually was.

“All we know is we’re somewhere isolated and cold. But no sign of the dragon or that asshole.” Bull growled the last part. “Who the hell was that, Boss?”

“He called himself Corypheus. He…” She paused to stare at her still calm hand. “He meant this thing for himself, but I interfered somehow. Now he wants to kill me for it.”

They sat in silence for a few moments as she continued eating. Bull stared at her contemplatively before responding to her statement. “You’ve got shitty luck, Boss.”

“Oh trust me, I know. When I’m not being knocked unconscious, magical bullshit happens to me.” The Herald grumbled, turning her attention back to her broth.

The mercenary remained by her side while she ate, going over potential solutions to their now lack of base. The advisors were less than thrilled at their current situation, something easily indicated by the occasional rise in volume outside of the tent. Their companions and the Chargers in particular were really taking care of the people, calming hearts and seeing to basic healing Lexi eagerly wished to join them, but found herself drifting off to sleep from the effects of her healing draught. She could feel Bull pull the blankets up higher before he slipped away.

It was not a restful sleep, as she could hear the rising voices of the advisors. Lexi tried moving into the more open area, which quelled their arguing only briefly. Even burrowing under the covers could not silence their bickering. After hours of skimming the surface of sleep she opened her eyes with a sigh, noticing Mother Giselle had taken over watching her.

“You need to rest.” The woman insisted, trying to get her to lay back down. It was to no avail as she rose and watched the advisors storm away from each other.

“They’ve been at it for hours.” Lexi huffed, swinging her legs over the side of the cot.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame.” The Mother sighed and swept eyes over the faith torn people. “Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

“The only thing yelling gets us is a headache.” She gingerly placed her hand on her still slightly throbbing head. “ _Another_ headache.”

“They know. But our situation – your situation – is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed.” The Herald turned to the Mother’s intense gaze. “We saw our defender stand…and fall. And now we have seen her _return_.”

Lexi froze. She couldn’t possibly mean...?

“The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.” Their eyes met. “That is hard to accept, no? What ‘we’ have been called to endure? What ‘we’ perhaps, must come to believe?”

“I got pretty thrown around, admittedly. But _return_? I didn’t die.” Lexi narrowed her eyes, once again feeling the religious shackles pulling at her. She hated that no matter her protests, so many insisted she was the Herald.

“Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw.” The Mother then gave her a contemplative look. “Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the Heavens are _not_ with us?”

The young woman scowled at her feet. Heavens, the Maker, and blah blah blah. As much as she could respect people with faiths, whether it was Andrastian, Elvhen Gods, Dwarven Ancestors, or the Qun, now was not the time for quandary. She had yet to see prayer do any good for anyone in this troubled age, let alone those who seemed to need help most. Quelling her agitation, she stood and gave the matron a fatigued grimace.

“What I believe means nothing. If it can’t help me protect these people and the rest of Thedas, than it can have no purpose.” She strode from the area, hoping to try and reunite the Seeker, General, Ambassador, and Nightingale. She paused at the slump of Josephine’s shoulder, the actual uncertainty lining Leliana’s face. The confidence that marked Cassandra and steadiness that emanated from Cullen were both extinguished. It made her falter, to see them all so lost. A weary sigh escaped her.

And then Mother Giselle began to sing a hymn. A hymn that swept through their little shelter like fire, joining the voices of the survivors who came to bow before her. Those hopeful faces, all gazing at her as though she not only held the answer, but was the answer were weighty to her. Lexi could feel the pedestal they had placed her on growing ever higher. As the people cheered, Mother Giselle stood beside her once more.

“An army needs more than an enemy to fight. It needs a cause.” She informed. Seeing the lightened spirits of the people, she had to grudgingly agree. Solas walked around the praying people and addressed her.

“A word, lethallan?” She gave a nod and slight smile at his word choice. They walked over to the secluded spot he’d chosen for himself at the outer edges of the camp. He brought the fires back to life with a wave, standing contemplatively beside it.

“A wise woman, worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it.” He then frowned. “The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave.”

“How did he survive?” She asked sharply. Her own survival had been completely improbable: hundreds had died in that explosion. How had Corypheus survived as well?

“I do not yet know how Corypheus survived…nor am I certain of how people will react when they learn of the orb’s origin.” His face grew gravely serious, a feeling she could resonate with. The elven people were already mistreated, and there were too many humans who would willingly use this as a reason to genocide the remaining Dalish.

“Alright, what is it, and how do you know about it?” Dealing with the public image was a problem that could be put squarely in Leliana’s talented hands.

“They were Foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire’s magic were built on the bones of my people.” His face tensed in controlled anger. “Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it.”

“The elven people cannot withstand another purging at the hands of incorrectly informed idiots. You’re more than right to be concerned. The sooner were put Corypheus down, the sooner we can quell the fires. I will not allow more harm to come to the innocents of Thedas.”  Lexi vowed.

“Then you will need every advantage.” Solas smiled with approval. “By attacking the Inquisition, Corpyheus has changed it, changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build…grow…”

He walked off with a smile, leaving the Inquisitor wondering and curious. The next day, he led the forward scouts with her. When she spotted a stone structure, she climbed to the top of a peak, gasping at the sight before her. Solas smiled just out of view.

“Skyhold.”


	11. Chapter 11

Alex smiled at the constantly nearing fortress ahead, his anxiety beginning to ease at the idea of seeing his twin. He glanced to Malika and noted her equal excitement, the blonde clicking her teeth to urge her mount to pick up some speed. Ellana was already ahead of them, the hardy and exotic hart nimble on the climbing road. Only one of their party drew a nervous breath at the appearance of the castle.

Alex raised a brow at his cousin Evelyn as she drew up the flank, her Forder making excellent pace despite the wagon of supplies it pulled. The brunette bit her lip and quickly dodged his gaze much to Alex’s relief. She’d been avoiding his gaze ever since he approached her two weeks ago, evidence of his recruitment speech still affecting her. Alex wished he could honestly admit to feeling bad for blackmailing her, but when it came to protecting his siblings (especially his sister) he didn’t have boundaries or morals.

Despite how close he and his siblings had been with her in their youth, Evelyn had crossed an unforgivable line. It was one of the last of his Aunt Lucille’s balls Lexi attended and he remembered the excessive masculine attention being showered on his twin. She had been utterly uncomfortable with it, often hiding behind him and Max, their muscular frames intimidating to the nobles. At one point, Lexi had gone to see about Evelyn, but he remembered her coming back in tears. He and Max had taken her to her rooms and his twin had sobbed about the horrible things Evelyn had said to her.

Now, he and his siblings had been called half-bloods before then: having a mother with visible elven heritage and a paternal Starkhaven grandmother who was an infamous elven mercenary, was a dead giveaway. But Evelyn had never called them such. He didn’t think slurs and insults crossed her mind: but then she called his sister a knife-eared dirty rabbit-blooded mutt. A stain on the Trevelyan line, a beast no better than darkspawn to be extinguished in an exalted march. The rest were words he couldn’t think upon without glaring at his “cousin”.

He and Max had been enraged and wanted to tell their Aunt Lucille: the Trevelyan family had been larger until she began disowning those who’d been overtly offensive against their father, her favorite nephew. But they had spent the rest of that night and next day’s carriage ride cheering her up, reminding her that in Abari there was true family.

Alex was happy they hadn’t told Aunt Lucille: it had given him the perfect leverage over Evelyn. She had lost some clout with her own family when she had decided to dodge noble responsibilities and become a doctor. Aunt Lucille had funded her education and helped her get supplies to her clinic in Ansburg. If she found out what Evelyn had said to Lexi and her lack of apology, the Orleasian matron would have been untamable fury. Alex had to mention the potential consequences only once and Evelyn had caved like a meek lamb.

It hadn’t been his idea to recruit Evelyn: he wanted to get the Valo-Kas and just kill the Ben-Hassrath spy. His mother was the one who’d told them they were escorting Evelyn to Haven. She had decided that he, Malika, and Ellana should present themselves as ambassadors for the Valo-Kas to the Inquisition so she could have a better idea on what they were doing. As a bonus, they could also bring all the stuff his mother and aunties had ‘insisted’ Lexi would need. He eyed the shifting cover on the cart, seeing a curious snout appear and sniff the air.

“Get back under there. You’re a surprise.” He told the creature firmly, making Evelyn jump.

He received an agitated yip, but the snout disappeared, just as they made it to the portcullis. As Alex’s horse strode past the entry gate, a full-blown grin broke his face, unknowingly appearing sinister to the guards who could not see his eyes beneath his hood. Add to the also cloaked and hooded companions with a covered wagon, they garnered a lot of attention.

An expected reaction for survivors of a recent ambush, they immediately yelled for a halt, summoning the attention of nearly everybody. The blonde Templar he remembered drawing a blade on his sister appeared. He fought the instinct to snarl and fire his bow at him. He was a General now.

“Dismount, disarm, and remove your hoods.” He commanded. He heard his cousin gasp, but the soft sound of metal on leather from Malika’s hidden dagger sheathe. He didn’t want things to get violent, but he was never one to follow authority. Especially from a Chantry puppet.

“Malika are our hoods that ugly?” Alex questioned.

“They are a bit dingy. Maybe we should get some new ones.” She grinned, recognizing his mischievous nature and sheathing her hidden blade. The Templar scowled at their missing attention.

“Dismount, disarm, and remove your hoods. This is your final warning.” The blade extended toward him, and Alex gave an annoyed sigh.

He removed his hood and let his annoyance be visible as he dismounted from his steed. Ellana was looking around in delighted wonder and Malika was observing the soldiers. Evelyn stared at the General in gob smacked awe.

“Happy, Templar?” Alex snorted at him. The man’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to reply.

“ALEX!” An exuberant scream came from above them and he saw his sister racing down the stairs. Grinning, he ran right past his opposition to his twin. He wrapped her up in a giant hug while she laughed happily.

“LEXI!” He laughed with equal joy. He stepped back to get a good look at his sister. Despite being through an explosion, time travel, and mountain crumble, she looked healthy. The blue and gold suit was very formal, something she would usually avoid. It was odd to see her in something other than armor and loose clothing however. He made to question but she was tackled to the ground by one happy Ellana.

“LEXI!” The soldiers gasped at the elf’s actions, but Lexi just laughed jovially and sat up to hug her properly.

“Lana, I missed you!” The two longtime friends had a happy embrace, only interrupted when Malika walked over and added herself into it.

“I mean, you made it easy for me, already being on the ground and all.” The rogue grinned at Lexi, who rolled her eyes.

“Inquisitor? You know these people?” The Templar looked between the two. His sister withdrew from the hug to stand and face her General.

“Cullen, this is my brother Alex and my friends Ellana and Malika.” She explained happily, making Alex realize she hadn’t noted Evelyn yet.

“Oh! Maker’s breath, I’m sorry.” The man turned red in embarrassment, sheathing his blade. “If I might inquire, why are they here?”

“I don’t think it’s really your concern.” Alex remarked disdainfully, until his twin nudged him in the ribs and looked up at him in reprimand. “But we’re escorting your new medic/teacher.”

Lexi finally noted the wagon and Evelyn. He noted her spine straightening, the impassive yet polite expression that slipped onto her face. She confidently approached Evelyn, swagger in every step while the other woman visibly fidgeted and seemed unable to decide whether to look at Lexi’s facial scars or her own feet.

“Lady Trevelyan. How gracious of you to offer your skills to the Inquisition.” Lexi’s voice held the perfect pitch of sweetness, but the unspoken proclamation of dominance was apparent. Alex and Ellana shared at surprised look at how much she sounded like their mother.

“I-I-I…” Evelyn coughed, trying to get past the nervous stutter. “I wanted to help, Le-Inquisitor.” Evelyn stopped short when his sister’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

“Hmm. How thoughtful.” Lexi’s smile was tight, but she nodded at the wagon. “I assume there are supplies within?”

“And some essentials.” Alex smirked, walking around to the cover. His sister watched in open curiosity then melting in pure adoration at the little creature that jumped out and jumped at her frantically yipping.

“Mihari!” Lexi scooped up the mabari pup into her arms, laughing when she plastered her little tongue all over her face.

Alex gave a genuine smile, happy to see his pup had brought his sibling some happiness. She petted the pup’s head even as she continued to lick at her cheeks and chin. Malika started snickering and Alex quirked a brow at her.

“I know who the Fereldens are.” She snickered. Alex looked around and saw the struck expressions on the General and a few lingering soldiers. And directed right at little Mihari. He gave a slight cough and they jumped and moved away, most looking sheepish and embarrassed.

“Damn. You’re right.” He chuckled before noting the paled expression on Malika’s face. Concerned, he followed her gaze to another dwarf watching her with a stony expression from the upper courtyard. He recognized him as Varric Tethras, the former prisoner of the Seeker and Lexi’s favorite author. From his expression, he recognized Malika from her Carta days. He stood in front of his friend giving the dwarf a pointed look until Lexi began guiding them further into the fortress and the other dwarf left.

“Skyhold’s being repaired, but the tavern went up fast.” Lexi indicated the fixture in the upper courtyard, not too far from the occupied training ground.

“Alcohol is quite the motivator.” Alex chortled.

“I gotta agree, Boss!” A booming voice called. Alex whipped around and his jaw nearly dropped. One of the largest Qunari he had ever seen (and he had seen a lot) was grinning wolfishly at his sister with his large axe hefted over his shoulders. The one-eyed male was a living wall of muscle.

This couldn’t possibly be the Ben-Hassrath spy. But then Alex noted the way his eye rested on his sister, but his own training told him he was being carefully observed.

Shit. He hadn’t expected the Qunari to send a…Qunari.

“Hello, Bull. This is my brother and some of our friends.” Lexi smiled at the giant and approached him to show Mihari. He watched the male lean over to joke with his sister and touch his mabari with narrowing eyes.

Alex understood his sister was an adult. It was no business of his who she became involved with romantically or sexually. But he didn’t like the way the Qunari watched his sister. His gaze was sweeping too liberally over her form before, but seemed sincere in interactions. He’d mastered Southern interactions.

Dangerous.

He was going to keep this big bastard away from his sister no matter what.

* * *

 

Bull rolled his shoulders and neck while he waited for Krem to finish instructing the rest of the Chargers. Yesterday’s arrivals had been interesting: the Inquisitor’s brother Alex had been trying to murder him with his gaze. At first, especially considering the lack of intel on her family, he hadn’t been sure he wasn’t a mage and was mildly concerned he might be as powerful as his sister. But when he didn’t burst into flames he quickly became amused: sure her brother was large for a human, but he was short compared to average Qunari heights let alone his own frame.

It didn’t stop the twin from doing everything in his power to intimidate him. He could feel the waves of aggression directed at him from across the training ground. Bull grinned lazily at Alex, who met Bull’s gaze with an aggressive stare while continuously making bullseyes on three targets, never checking them. The spy could even admit it was impressive.

 _This is you_ , his eyes seemed to say. _Stay away from my sister._

Bull had no intention of heeding the threat. Not only was ogling the Boss one of his favorite new pastimes, she was his…friend. The word seemed to fit and not fit her, but he decided to ponder that later, focusing once more on the still enraged archer staring at him. He picked his training axe up from the ground, the blunted edge particularly dull. With a swing that looked lazy, he hit the newest training dummy which promptly splintered into pieces and cloth.

“Aw come on, Chief. We don’t all have man pillows to protect us from splinters.” Krem complained, brushing the debris off his shield.

“Use some blood magic. You’ll be fine.” He grinned at his Lieutenant. He turned his gaze to Alex briefly, hoping his message came across loud and clear.

_I don’t fear you. Stop me if you can._

The archer gave one more glare before retrieving his arrows and heading up to the walkways. Once he was gone, he focused on instructing Krem in a new shield block. The Lieutenant was off the mark slightly, but enough to render the move useless. After resetting his stance, he bashed him with a shield of his own, knocking the Tevene man on his back. It was the routine for fifteen minutes until he heard a familiar laugh ring out at the sight and turned to the main hall stairs.

“Hey Boss!” He called boisterously.

A smile lit across her face as she approached the training area the Chargers had claimed. He noted the fitted training leathers and her weapons. She seemed a bit jittery this morning, maybe nervous about her later meeting with Varric’s mysterious friend?

“Good morning, Bull. Sorry for laughing, Krem.” She grinned at his Lieutenant, using her strength to haul him to his feet.

“Morning, your worship. It’s not a problem.” Krem picked up his shield and held it ready again. Bull tried the bash with the Lieutenant again before addressing the Inquisitor.

“As you can see Boss, Krem can’t stop falling on his ass. He’s not the ‘krem’ of the crop right now.” Bull punned. The Boss hid a smile behind her hand.

“That’s one of the worst ones yet.” Krem snorted before being knocked on his ass again.

“You sure, Krem de la crème?” He raised a brow at the lieutenant. A little laugh at that one.

 “How about you give Krem a short break,” Lexi interjected, “and we’ll have a short spar. No offensive magic. First person pinned for ten wins.”

Bull looked the Inquisitor over with a speculative gaze. He had fought beside her and could admit that her style was unique, but he was in tune and aware when she was using her sword, daggers, or magic. She was good, but he was better.

“Let’s do this.” He smirked confidently. Her responding smirk made his heart jump and she strutted over to the ring, the inhabitants clearing out for the Inquisitor and mercenary Captain. Cullen approached curiously but became slightly alarmed when Bull readied his axe.

“Inquisitor are you sure about this? Bull is quite larger than you.” His eyes darted nervously between them.

“You know what they say, Cullen.” She drew her daggers with a grin. “The bigger they are, the more enjoyable it is to see them on their knees.”

It was a tense few moments as the two companions stared each other down before the Inquisitor made the first move. She launched at him, aiming her blunted daggers at his core. A sturdy block knocked her back, but a graceful flip had her on her feet. He made the next move, making a swing that arced and blocking her traditional maneuvering right with his body. She used a fade step to escape the blow.

The match continued like that for some time and a crowd had gathered, cheering for the Inquisitor. With the sweating, the Boss had tossed the upper part of her armor, leaving on a closefitting tunic that did nothing to hide her skin from his gaze. Were he a little less disciplined, it would be distracting: Sera and Blackwall had been focusing less on the tactics and more on her chest however, and Cassandra was painfully aware of what they were saying if her red hidden face was any indication. Eventually, he got in two blows that knocked her daggers out of her hands.

“Surrender, Boss. Before I have to pin you.” Bull smirked, fired up from there little match. A mischievous smile overtook her face as she summoned ice in one hand and fire in the other. She began pressing her hands together, a dense mist beginning to fill the ring. She backed easily into it, quickly vanishing in the now chest high screen. Normally fog or mist would create a sense of panic in his gut, a desire to get his back up against something solid. He was surprised that he felt no anxiety this time.

“Impressive.” Dorian murmured from the sidelines.

“I’ve never seen such a tactic used before. I wonder where she learned it?” Madame de Fer pondered, eyes searching the mist.

“It is certainly unique. Combining elemental spells is extremely difficult. It can take months, if not years of concentrated practice.” Solas commented.

Bull ignored the comments and whispers of the crowd, focusing instead on her. The mist was only extended throughout the ring, so she must be close. The Boss would have to be on her hands and knees to avoid detection. Tempting thought. He usually had to listen carefully to hear her silent steps, and the mist muffled the noises of even his feet. It was also messing with his depth perception. Clever. However, he noticed that the puddle of water that had leaked into the ring had ripples on it, coming from his left. When the Boss leapt at him once more, he effortlessly grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists in one hand and keeping the other pressed to her clavicle to keep her still. A note of lust entered her eyes and he swallowed the desire that rose in return, shifting to keep from pressing the evidence into her.

“I think I win, Boss.” He grinned at her. An odd thrill ran up his spine when her eyes went half-mast and she shifted her hips a bit in a mock attempt to escape before looking at his groin pointedly.

“I think I did.” She smirked. It was dangerously promising. The Bull quickly stood, helping her up and regaining some of his control just as the last of the mist dispersed.

“Who won?” Dorian asked for the crowd.

“I did.” The Boss smirked, exiting the ring with her people cheering around her.

He had to agree with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I am going to make my regular update days Saturdays and Tuesdays. I love your feedback and I kept this chapter's original length thanks to Kaybug17 and penguin0918.


	12. Hunting for Knowledge

“So my dear Inquisitor, what plan do you have to get us through this pitiful excuse of land and get your soldiers back?” Dorian grouched, looking at his wet clothes in distaste.

“Well sweet Dorian, I’m going to run in, murder everything, and then put a head on a pike as a warning to the others. Like a true southern barbarian. You can tell all of Tevinter about the heathen Herald.” Lexi grinned at the mage, who chuckled alongside Bull and Sera.

The party was in the Falllow Mire, a moggy and swampy hole. With the constant rain and swamp fumes, the fogs during the day were too overwhelming to get any progress in. They had to go at it at night, and Lexi already knew they didn’t have enough evening left to get the men this night. Throw in the wandering horrors from rifts, the walking corpses, and hostile Avaar, she couldn’t blame Dorian for already hating it. The Inquisitor didn’t leave her men behind however, so they would move onward. She could just see a path through the muck that would keep them from being noticed by the corpses.

“If we can avoid the waters, we should be able to get to the men rather quickly.” Lexi hummed, leaping from the edge of the swamp onto a bit of wood. It was sturdy and she rose to a standing position, walking across the remains of the bridge.

“We’re going to kill a bunch of trees in the Hinterlands after this, yea?” Sera questioned, happily hopping from wood to wood, using one foot and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

“Yes. We need more wood and stone for Skyhold. That fortress those bandits have could be an excellent place to gather materials while providing shelter and work for a lot of refugees. Josie’s already got the King of Ferelden to sign off on it.” She affirmed.

“The sooner we’re done, the better. The Veil's thin here, demons seeping into every corpse and tree they can.” Dorian gave a shudder of disgust as he took his jumps as well. Bull was able to step over the gaps with an ease that earned him a small glare from the others.

The party quickly made their way to a small isle jutting out of the marshes with a magical pillar at its center. A brazier that could only contain veilfire was attached to it and based on the supplies and mild fortification, it was meant to be a beacon of sorts. There was a plaque affixed to its back, but the plaque was empty, only emitting a small magical sound. Thinking of the spirit skills she had been learning from Solas, she ran over the plaque with her hand in spirit magic, and saw the briefest glimpse of a rune. Without a second thought, she brought the veilfire to life, noticing the glowing orb too late.

“Vashedan.” She swore, casting a barrier as a lesser terror appeared screeching at them. Its hellish sound awakened the corpses and between the fade hopping bastard, they had to handle the corpses. Thinking on her feet, she quickly cast fire runes in a large circle. It gave Sera and Dorian some flexibility from the onslaught of corpses as she and Bull attacked the creatures head on. When the terror fade jumped to the top of the pillar, it received a barbed arrow through its face and fell off before sizzling out of existence. The corpses all collapsed with its death and they all took note.

“So next time, make sure everyone’s ready before lighting the fire. Got it.” The Inquisitor sighed, annoyance filling her. Nothing was simple anymore. She inclined her head and they continued their hops and jumps across the marsh. A determined silence fell over them until Bull spoke up.

“So Boss,” Bull began casually, stepping over a large break in the bridge and stepping aside for Sera, “where’d you learn a Qunlat swear word?”

His question made her brain screech to a halt, and made her almost trip into the so dreaded water. She knew she’d already set off some alarms in that Ben-Hassrath mind of his, and now she’d gone and swore in her mother’s tongue. She’d gotten too comfortable around him, just as Alex said.

“I did travel with mercenaries all across Thedas when I was working for the Knight-Enchanter order. I heard it in Rivain. I didn’t know it was Qunlat.” Lexi kept her tone light and confused, and nearly whooped in relief when they came across the next brazier.

Assuring her team was ready, she set ablaze the brazier and watched the orb, waiting for the terror to reveal itself. Screeching, it popped up and began attacking, waves of undead following it. Dorian cast a static cage to keep the terror from hopping everywhere this time. She quickly killed it with her spirit blade, watching in satisfaction as the corpses fell to pieces without their leader.

There was a stretch of dry lands ahead and she resumed their quick pace, noticing the bog’s fog starting to increase bit by bit as the moons sunk lower and lower in the sky. Doing her best to project nonchalance, she hoped Bull’s burning gaze would shift from her.

“Is that when you got the scars?” Sera questioned, pointing at her face. Dorian slapped her finger down and sighed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

“One day, perhaps when I’m intoxicated, I’ll tell you about the scars.” Lexi was relieved when Sera seemed placated with her answer.

They found a small alcove after crossing another stretch of water, the space mostly dry. Sparse trees shielded the area from a decent amount of rainfall, and the water was far enough away that some of Harding’s trap constructions would alert them to undead. With a nod of approval, she knelt and drew a large protection rune into the area’s ground. The mage then released one fireball into the sky so their men could get the gist of their location.

“We’re losing moonlight, but I want to clear the area up ahead. I sense a rift and one of Solas’ artifacts. We may have fewer corpses to deal with if we can lock down the Veil there.” The Inquisitor speculated.

“It may put a dent in the spirits, but there’s so many dead plague victims here and the water’s quite deep in some areas. Perhaps you can dispatch some units from Skyhold to gather and burn the corpses.” Dorian suggested.

“Great idea. Now let’s go seal this rift.” They moved forward only a few feet before Bull resumed talking, making her tense immeasurably.

“There are some Qunari up in Rivain, Boss.” He spoke, thoughts undiscernible as she stared into his eye.

“Really? I thought Par Vollen and Seheron were the only places with Qunari. I never saw any when I was there.” Lexi feigned more ignorance.

She hoped he would drop it, his curiosity was worrying. She was attached to the mercenary, and knew that he was considered a threat to Abari by her brother. On his confirmation, her Uncle and mother would have him killed. Period. She had seen them ruthlessly dispatch Ben-Hassrath agents who got too close for comfort before. She’d rather not see it again and definitely not with Bull.

“There’s more of you? Big bastards who want me to give Andraste the kick? Right, so no Rivi, no Par whatever, and no Seron. Fine by me.” Sera shuddered.

“Don’t you want to be a convert, Sera? You could kill nobles for a cause and be rewarded with glory!” Dorian’s eyes gleamed as he began to tease her, distracting Sera from their conversation.

“I’ve got a bloody cause! And the pay isn’t some shite glory!”

Bull used the window provided by their companions’ distraction to shadow Lexi’s smaller form with his large frame and he bent close to her ear, her breath catching without her intention. He reflected no malice or anger, only curiosity and slight concern.

“You’re a shit liar, Boss.” He said softly.

“I know.” She said just as softly, gripping her staff. “But Bull, what I don’t tell you, is more for your own good then my own. Trust me.”

“Alright, Boss.” The Inquisitor forced a smile onto her face and marched determinedly toward the next rift, calling for Dorian and Sera to snap out of there back and forth.

Back at Skyhold, Solas was watching the Inquisitor’s elven companion in the Fade. He watched the silver haired elf dart about, occasionally passing through or brightening someone’s dark dreams. She wasn’t doing anything bad, but the presence of another Dreamer, and one he was unfamiliar with was unsettling. After watching her change Cullen’s nightmare into a pleasant memory from his childhood, he cast a silent spell, meant to displace the Dreamer back to her own sleep. He was shocked when it was blocked and she smiled at him before changing the Fade around them.

The elven woman sat with crossed legs on his desk with a hint of amusement in her blue eyes. Solas ignored the part of his brain that noted how lovely she was up close. Her robe was Dalish only in make, as there were bright blue pattern of swirls with no elven connotations set against the white leather. The silver hair was cut angularly, making parts of it rest enticingly over her right eye. Several golden rings pierced her ears, and the light danced on tan skin. She stood and leaned against her staff, small smile in place.

“You’re trying to figure out who I am, correct? You must be the Solas that Lexi informed me about.” She spoke in a soft voice that rang in his ears like soft bells with hints of Dalish accent and Solas was almost horrified at the way his heart lurched.

“You would be correct. However, you have me at a disadvantage. The Inquisitor failed to introduce us to one another.” Solas spoke carefully, proud of his control. She put one hand to her mouth as she giggled lightly, equally as enchanting as her voice.

“That’s more Alex’s doing than Lexi’s. He’s always been overprotective and with all the uncertainty, he’s treating us like glass. It’s one of his best and worst qualities.” The moccasin like boots on her feet were silent as she came closer to him and extended her hand. “Ellana. First of the Lavellan Dalish clan.”

“Dalish?” Solas frowned, visibly recoiling from her. She dropped her hand and raised a brow. The Dalish were disappointing to him in many ways, clinging to a history that would keep them enslaved and lamenting others for their problems instead of making the effort to better their situation. He felt his approval begin to sink when he noticed the lack of slave marking on her face.

“I thought the Dalish wore vallasin.” She had intrigued him now. He wondered if she was younger than eighteen years. She seemed extremely young, but everyone seemed young to him. He was surprised to see her lips curl in a disgusted sneer.

“My clan and I learned that those markings are those of slaves. We are not slaves and we will not retain the brandings of our ancestors. We are free.” Ellana spoke with intensity that made Solas heart skip a beat. She blinked before a soft smile and faintest blush appeared on her cheeks. “Forgive me. I often get passionate when it comes to our people. Our own ignorance unsettles me.”

“It is not-” Solas was surprised when his voice cracked and cleared his throat “It is not a bother at all. I apologize for my behavior. You can speak as passionately as you like.”

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” She spoke graciously, a smile teasing at her lips. “Now I must go and return to my comrades’ dreams. I just wanted to scout the Keep and make sure it’s safe. Someone has to look after Lexi. I look forward to meeting you in the waking world, Solas.”

She gave a bow of her head, silver hair spilling briefly into her face before turning and disappearing. Solas frowned deeply once the Fade settled around him before reawakening. His heart had actually fluttered. She knew more about the history of the people than most elves today, and the way she said free… He would have to avoid Ellana or he’d find himself doing something he shouldn’t.

“Sweet. Like a taste of a long ago past. A remnant of what was lost, bringing a brief reprieve from the lonely dark. But too dangerous. The dark is lonely, but certain.” A soft voice murmured, and Solas turned to the spirit. He was peering from under his hat curiously at him. “If the hurt of being alone is healed with people, why do you avoid people?”

“Because it is not that simple.” He explained patiently to him.

“Yes. It is.” Cole insisted in his innocent manner. Solas refused to get agitated with him, knowing he simply wished to help. He would instead direct the spirit towards helping someone who didn’t have centuries of issues.

“Cole, would you perhaps wish to check on the soldiers? I hear they are recovering.” Solas suggested, happy to see the spirit become almost joyful.

“Yes! The Inquisitor told me to spare him. Pain throughout the body. Let it end! Let me die! But he lives. He wants to write to his childhood sweetheart. He wants to stay and help.” The spirit vanished, off to help some poor soul, leaving an ancient elf with his burdening thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the evening update on this one. Thank you for your lovely comments, bookmarks and kudos! I love your feedback, it keeps me writing. Next chapter will be coming up on Saturday and will put a larger spotlight onto Bull and Lexi's developing relationship.


	13. Concerning Emotions

The Iron Bull snatched his blade from the chest of a dying bandit in disgust. Five average villagers would not have survived the ambush of twelve, but they had. The Inquisitor and her companions had cut a red swath through the bandits, rain washing away their blood as soon as it hit the ground.  The biggest of the twelve lay on the ground, one with a cut throat and the other with a gaping wound in his chest cavity. Their rogues had gone for the Boss and the Champion, only to feel the mages’ fury personally. Cassandra had been underestimated and managed to take down three before they had noticed. They had been rightfully scared of Varric’s skull penetrating crossbow, but not before seeing some of their friend’s heads explode. Now the Boss was just searching them for any useful information before they stormed the Caer.

All in all, a typical evening for their group.

Bull squinted into the distance, the night and rain making it difficult to see the fortress ahead. He frowned. He didn’t like the idea of going in blind. He and Cassandra would need to lead the initial attack, draw the attention from their mages for a moment. He smirked at the idea of charging in and bellowing at the top of his lungs. Some of his best jobs began like that, people scattering in all directions to escape.

“Damn it. They have nothing.” The Boss growled. Bull’s gaze drifted over to her.

“They are just bandits, Boss. Better than most, but still just bandits.” Bull reminded.

“You’re right.” She sighed, before turning an intense stare onto the fortress. “Let’s go teach these bandits what the Inquisition is all about.”

Bull smirked, ready to deliver a joke the Boss would like until Hawke beat him to it.

“Is it explosions? I just need a quick warning if its explosions.” Hawke drawled only half sarcastically, pushing rain soaked black hair out of her blue eyes.

“I can only promise I don’t want to cause an explosion. These things just happen.” The Boss chuckled, an adoring gaze focused on the Champion.

As they began a light jog, he tried not to frown. It was petulant at best to be jealous of where the Boss directed her attention. But with Hawke around, the Boss became a lot like the little mabari her twin had, following the woman around and fawning over her. At first it was easy to dismiss the behavior as temporary: he had seen the worn copy of _The Champion’s Tale_ the Inquisitor tried to hide, even before she became the official leader. Hell, the thing had even survived Haven because it had been in her satchel before Corypheus’ attack.

Bull had figured it would be the same if Koslun suddenly appeared in Par Vollen. Yet well after the book had been proven to embellish elements of the woman’s personality, mental strength, and image, the Boss was still spending an excessive amount of time with her. The Champion was even spending hours and evenings in the Inquisitor’s room!

He had no power over who the Boss had in her quarters, whether platonically or sexually. But something in him grew possessive when it came to her. And a bit too admiring: his reports about her to Par Vollen had been complimentary in the extreme, despite his best attempts to limit himself. His last report had been about the Boss’ unique decision to arm a bunch of Avaar and send them to Tevinter. That had impressed him, but it had impressed his fellow Qunari too much. He was drawn from his concerns by her laughter.

“Oh look, Bull! They think a wooden door is going to keep us out.” The Boss chuckled, watching the bandits scrambling to close the doors.

“Ha! Ready to take them down Boss?” Bull watched her smirk in anticipation.

“After you.”

The Iron Bull destroyed the doors with a roar, pleased when many of the bandits on the other side scattered with terrified screeching. A few archers fired on them, but Hawke had a deflecting barrier in place that sent the projectiles right back to their firers. Varric managed to put down the bandit running for the alarm bell, making Cassandra’s brutal take down of a brute in the next area more terrifying for the bandits.

The Boss unleashed her magic blade, working in tandem with him: he took out the brutes going for her and the Champion and she took out the rogues trying to blindside him. Very few were smart enough to avoid the pair and even fewer wise enough to leave altogether. The two got well ahead of their companions, taking out every bandit in their way. At the top of the Caer, the bandit chief yelled angry slurs at them, hitting his shield and charging at the Boss.

She charged the bandit in return, fade stepping through him and ready to slice at his unguarded back. However, the bandit’s mad attempt to turn knocked her off her footing and right over the balcony. She gave a surprised yell, barely managing to grab the top and dangling precariously over the demon spawning water.

“BOSS!” Bull roared angrily, swinging his axe so ferociously the bandit chief’s head and arm came off. He dropped the weapon and ran for her, an acidic sense of fear sinking in him as he just caught her hand that slipped from the ledge. With ease, the large Qunari pulled her up to grab her torso before swinging her over the balcony. The Inquisitor sighed in relief, collapsing and resting her forehead and hands on his chest. She seemed a bit drained from the moment.

“You okay Boss?” He asked in concern, keeping a firm grip on her hips.

“Yes. Thank you, Bull.” She lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him. Something inside lurched at the trusting look in her eyes.

“Inquisitor? Are you alright?” Cassandra was calling up, her rapid footsteps clinking on the stone as she made her way up to the tower

. Bull drew back at the Seeker’s call, chastising himself for getting so wrapped up in the woman again. The warrior appeared, cleaning her blade of blood and completely oblivious to the charged atmosphere around her two compatriots.

“I’m alright, Cassandra. I’m about to call the soldiers.” The Boss leveled an understanding look at him, not helping his dilemma at all.

“Excellent. I found a way to the dam controls. I will help the men get the citizens inside while you close the rift.” The Seeker affirmed.

Bull decided to start his journey down behind the Boss, only pausing when the horn’s bellow was answered with an excited roar from soldiers in the distance. He was beginning to concern himself. He had been a spy for nearly two decades. He’d been with his Chargers long enough to reconcile what the Qun demanded and what his people recommended. But the Boss, she made it all uncertain.

Sleeping with nobles across Orlais had always been a great tactic to get information and more coin for his men. It had always been meaningless, stress relief and manipulation. The nobles could arouse his lust, but never anything else. The Boss aroused everything.

He thought it was a haze of lust, a leftover from seeing her in battle and her unknowing displays of her physical attributes. But he thought much clearer around her, became a bit more powerful and watchful. True she caused several tents in his pants, but she just as often impressed him with her knowledge or beliefs. For him, it was like he dug through all the dirt of southern Thedas and discovered a jewel.

A magical one, that was powerful enough to put some of the magisters he fought in Seheron to shame. He should be finding ways around Red’s overview of his work and figuring out how best to shut Lexi down when necessary. Instead, he was focusing on ways to limit his people’s interactions with her, even considering lying about their offer of alliance. He knew they would consider her a threat necessary to watch and eventually eliminate. He wasn’t even certain if the alliance was a real offer, or just a ploy to get to her without his intervention.

He was willing to accept things the Qun wouldn’t and redirect his loyalties to protect her. All his training was losing to the emotions the Boss created. It didn’t help that she stopped finding his Qunari status off-putting. He’s sure if her brother wasn’t around to glare at him or condescendingly refer to him as Ben-Hassrath, he might have given in already. As a last-ditch effort, he knew there was one thing he could do to pull himself back to the Qun, one thing that would mend the fraying tie. Resolutely, he grabbed the woman’s shoulder, turning her attention to him. He planned his words carefully, knowing that he had to be quick and efficient.

“Inquisitor, there’s something I gotta tell ya.” Bull began watching her nod in confirmation. “My bosses, they want an alliance.”

“Oh.”

The Boss shifted away from him at those words. Expected and what he had thought would help him refocus on the Qun. Instead, he found the despondent look in her eyes injuring: it was like he tore her trust away. She seemed off kilter only momentarily until she reassumed her Inquisitor mode. It was polite yet removed, as if there was suddenly a gulf between them. He didn’t like it.

“That could be a powerful alliance.” She spoke coolly.

“It’s a big step. My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before. They want to stop the red lyrium from reaching Minrathous.”  Bull only caught the apprehension in his own voice after speaking, and it caused her to lift a brow. “There wouldn’t be an army. Just my Chargers, you, maybe some backup.”

“What would this alliance truly mean?” She was suspicious of him, something she hadn’t been in months.

“They wouldn’t use the word alliance unless they really meant it. The Qunari force, focused on eliminating Venatori agents before they even land.” This time he sounded a bit more confident, but did not feel it.

“You don’t seem excited.” The Inquisitor mode seemed to melt in her concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just uh…I’m used to them being over _there_.”

“I thought the Qunari were set on world domination.” Despite the levelness of her tone it felt scathing.

“Yea, but I never thought I’d see it.”

If he was brutally honest with himself, he had never wanted to see it. If the Qun was to take southern Thedas now, they’d go straight for the Boss. They wouldn’t make her a saarebas or even dose her on quamek. As the current most influential figure, they’d go for a public and brutal execution. His stomach churned just thinking about it.

“It’s just an alliance though, th-we’re not converting.” The Boss pursed her lips before returning to Inquisitor mode.

“We may make use of such an alliance. I will talk things over with my advisors when we return to Skyhold and afterward, we’ll establish the link.”

They resumed their trek to the dam controls, but Bull could almost feel the wall she had established between them.

He hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in game, on the wiki, and Weekes, give the estimate of Bull being in his mid-thirties, I went with thirty-five. I figured if Qunari sent out their agents at eighteen, he spent eight years in Seheron, a year with the reeducators, three years with Fisher's Bleeders, and there's a five year history for the Chargers. My numbers may be off because I don't math.
> 
> Also, sorry for this being up a bit later and a pinch shorter. Thank you all for your new comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Do leave me your thoughts and constructive criticism: it helps my writing improve. Have a lovely weekend, and the next chapter will arrive on Tuesday.


	14. True Grey One

Gatt paced in agitation as he waited for Hissrad and the Inquisitor to show up. In his years under the Qun, he had always held Hissrad, his savior, as the example to which he should follow. The Qunari gave his all to the Qun in the past, but he had been slacking lately.

The Ben-Hassrath superiors had vehemently disagreed with how he had joined the Inquisition: posing as a prominent mercenary was fine, but agreeing to pass on classified reports? He’d given details about the inner circle of the Inquisitor, but had remained unspecific regarding their strength. And if that wasn’t bad enough, his reports on the Inquisitor herself were worryingly complimentary.

Some of their fellow spies and higher ups had assumed the worst, and Gatt had quickly assured them that it wasn’t the case. He knew Hissrad wouldn’t risk hurting their fellow Qun followers, and he wouldn’t be vague without reason. Once this little test was over, they would all see. He was sure of it. Besides, how bad could this Inquisitor be if she punished a group of barbarians by sending them to successfully attack Tevinter?

“We’ll pass through Crestwood on the way back, help the villagers a bit more.” A feminine voice spoke, drawing his attention. Gatt could finally see them, Hissrad’s unnecessarily in depth report of her appearance serving well.

The Inquisitor did indeed have deeply ebony hair woven into a braid and vibrant green eyes that peeked from under her hood. She stood commandingly and proud and his eyes narrowed at the staff on her back. A mage in southern Thedas with as much agency as a magister. Disgusting. He looked at Hissrad’s face, expecting an echo of masked contempt but instead noted the almost forlorn expression. Gatt frowned: the giant would look as jovial as always to the untrained eye, but any spy could see something was affecting him.

“All right, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.”

“He is.” Gatt stepped forward, watching his old friend’s face blossom into a large smile. “Good to see you, Hissrad.”

“Gatt! Last I heard you were still in Seheron!”

“They finally decided I’d calmed down enough to go back into the world.” The Inquisitor watched their exchange with curiosity, but retained a professional posture.

“Boss this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad’s reports say you’re doing good work.”  She arched a brow in question.

“Iron Bull’s title is Hissrad? What does it mean?”

Gatt gave her a look of surprise, not expecting her to know such a thing. Had Hissrad taught her? No, he looked surprised himself. Not good.

“My title was Hissrad, because I was assigned to secret work. You could translate it as ‘Keeper of Illusions’ or…”

“Liar.” Gatt said darkly, not liking how he was trying to avoid the truth of his job. “It means liar.”

“Well you don’t have to say it like that.” He growled in response to his interruption. The Inquisitor’s lips twitched in amusement at his ire.

“I look forward to working together.” Her voice was sincere and her tone conveying the weight of leadership she carried. Good. Gatt was grateful for her mission focus.

“Hopefully this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult.”

“Yes, filthy, decadent, brutes the lot of them.” The other mage, clearly a Vint, snarked. “I’m certain life would be much better for all of us under the Qun.”

“It was for me. After the Qunari rescued me from slavery in Tevinter. I was eight.” Gatt glared at the man. “The Qun isn’t perfect, but it gave me a better life.”

“Yes, one free from all that pointless free will and independent thought. Such an improvement.” His voice dripping in sarcasm. Who was this mage to speak as if he knew better?

“The Imperium and the Qunari both have their problems. As we all do. A little improvement never hurt anybody.” The Inquisitor told the man sternly.

“Fair enough, I suppose.” He grumbled, effectively cowed by his leader.

“I’m not here to convert anyone.” He sighed. “All I care about is stopping this red lyrium from reaching Minrathous.” Hissrad gave a nod of agreement.

“With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron, and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here.” That was the Hissrad he knew.

“The Ben-Hassrath agree. That’s why we’re here.” Gatt confirmed. “Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.” He saw the Qunari frown, but he remained silent until his Boss turned to him.

“What do you think, Bull?”

She listened carefully to his words, Bull detailing how the dreadnought runs worked and the various risks. He was showing open concern for her and almost seemed to be trying to convince the woman to change her mind about the alliance.

“Is it riskier than allowing red lyrium into Minrathous?” Gatt said, Hissrad frowning at another cutoff.

“Let’s go hold up our end of this bargain then.”

When Hissrad went to inform the Chargers of the plan, he was surprised the Inquisitor took the chance to talk to him. Her curiosity regarding Hissrad was understandable and he was surprised at the honest affection she showed for him. It was difficult to change his opinion however because she was still a mage who companied with a Tevinter, an apostate, and a spirit-demon boy who didn’t think highly of the Qun.

When they finally departed and began approaching their first target, he reminded them to not let the Venatori signal the others, expecting the showiness of the mages to give them away. Instead, the Inquisitor used her magic to boost up and slit the throats of the agents, Sera using her arrows on the Venatori mages and Dorian paralyzing the brutes for her and Hissrad to eliminate. Unnerved by the rogue abilites of the mage, he narrowed his eyes at the mage preparing the signal fire.

“Inquisitor, I understand that you were a Circle mage. You must have been happy when the mages rebelled.” Gatt mentioned offhand and felt a dark bit of enjoyment when the woman seemed agitated. Hissrad gave him a warning look which he promptly ignored.

“Yes and no.” She said calmly. “I wanted freedom for mages. I fight just as valiantly as any warrior for those I care about and my homeland. Magic should not be a reason to withhold me. But mages are people as well: there are good ones and bad ones. I would prefer the Circles existed to corral the criminal mages, but not hold the ones who want little more than to be healers. The manner of rebellion makes that impossible, and the dangers for everyone, mage and non-mage across Thedas has multiplied as a result.”

Gatt frowned at her, the answer making it difficult to demonize the woman for the magic he so closely associated with his past as a slave. He supposed he should trust Hissrad’s judgement: he couldn’t possibly admire her if she didn’t have redeeming qualities.

“Look, the Chargers already sent theirs up.” Hissrad noted.

“I knew you gave them the easier job.”

With the signals off, the dreadnought came into view and he heard the Inquisitor give a small whistle of appreciation. With two shots, the ship and it deadly cargo were sunk on the Storm Coast. A large group of Venatori began moving in on the Chargers, and Gatt felt a thrill of excitement: this was the moment this alliance was about.

“Oh shit.” Hissrad cursed. Gatt felt pretty bad for him, but this would prove to their superiors that Hissrad still put the Qun first. It would also show the Inquisitor first hand exactly the type of loyalty the Qun inspired.

“They’ve still got time to fall back if you signal them now.” Gatt looked at her in outrage. What the hell was this woman saying?

“Yea.” Hissrad sounded hesitant, as if he was considering it and Gatt became fully irate. This woman’s effect on his friend was ridiculous. His loyalty was to the Qun, not to her.

“Your men need to hold that position, Bull.” Gatt reminded him, imploring his old savior to be wise. Bull turned to him with a hardened jaw and turmoil filled eyes.

“They do that, they’re dead.”

“And if they don’t, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead.” Bull shook his head turning from him. “You’d be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!”

Gatt felt his heart sink when Hissrad couldn’t meet his eyes.

“With all you’ve given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would _never_ become Tal-Vashoth!”

“They’re my men.” Hissrad nearly growled at him, confirming for Gatt how distanced from the Qun his friend felt.

“I know.” Gatt added quietly, hoping he would understand. “But you need to do what’s right, Hissrad…for this alliance, and for the Qun.” It hurt Gatt to see the man who’d done and helped so much look conflicted and dejected. Gatt waited with bated breath as he turned to receive command from the Inquisitor.

The woman had a defensive glare leveled at Gatt. Her magic began to fill the air, nearly suffocating him with raw power. When Hissrad’s gaze finally hit her, her expression went softer.

“Call the retreat. No Chargers are dying today.”

“Don’t!” Gatt tried one last time, to no avail.

Hissrad blew the horn as the Inquisitor used a frightening display of magical power to make the skies boom and rain lightening upon the Venatori on the beach. The woman’s eyes turned the color of her storms She did not let up until the dreadnought had gotten away, and nearly collapsed after with blood running from her nose.

“All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them?” He pointed at the Inquisitor, hating the woman in that moment, hating all the effect she had on his savior. Hissrad gave her a stabilizing arm to stand and she turned to Gatt with blood streaming from her nose and glaring eyes.

“I did what was asked of me, Gatt.” Hissrad glared at him.

“No, you chose these basra over the Qunari! You failed!” Gatt hissed in reply.

“I had a feeling this was a test.” Gatt wanted to recoil at the disgust he showed. “Risking all those lives just to see if I answer when called? That’s low.”

“Hissrad, think about thi-” He was cut off by the Inquistor.

“There is nothing to think about, you bastard. And his name is Iron Bull.” Gatt swallowed, hating that she was right. Hissrad was dead.

“I suppose it is.” He marched away from them, unable to look at the now Tal-Vashoth man or those he chose over his fellow Qunari. He would have to send word to the rest, rearrange agents and reassign a new Hissrad.  He’d never felt as much rage as he did when he heard Hiss- the Iron Bull coddling that damn mage behind him.

Gathering his things and his mount, he quickly set off to meet with his handler and tell him of the events that had occurred. Hissrad’s final words had damned any chance of Alliance. Throughout the journey his mind was consumed with the how Iron Bull had clearly not been Hissrad for a long while. Not since Seheron.

When their superiors heard that Bull had lost an eye saving an Aqun-Athlok, he hadn’t been surprised a bit. The man had always been the type to protect innocents even if it cost him. He hadn’t even been concerned when he heard he was on assignment as a mercenary. He figured human territory needed to get used to seeing Qunari walking about. But his writing patterns seemed to change and some of his joy of the Qun was missing.

It was the first report he read on the Inquisitor that made him truly nervous: it had practically fawned all over her. For a time after, his reports seemed back on track, but every time the subject turned back to the woman, nothing but compliments, innuendo, and affection that even he couldn’t hide in his writing. She was a disgustingly powerful mage, and they had never gotten an in depth report of her abilities: that should have tipped them off to where his loyalties were.

Gatt knew he couldn’t blame the Inquisitor; she was only the last link in a chain of events that had erased Hissrad and replaced him with the Iron Bull. Most of him wanted to damn the Tal-Vashoth, his own loyalty to the Qun still strong. But he would always be the man who saved a small elven boy from the hands of a cruel magister and given him a better life.

* * *

 

The Iron Bull.

That was now his name. He had a name, and not a title under the Qun. He felt some level of disappointment with himself for being Tal-Vashoth, but an overbearing guilt for the relief he felt at not having to straddle two worlds or lose his boys. It was a jumble of disjointed confusion that he was only distracted from by his boys and the Boss checking in on him. Cole kept trying to help, and he couldn’t find it in him to discourage the kid.

“Fear. Will I go mad? Or were the others never mad and I killed them?” Cole muttered, clearly in his head.

“Kid. C’mon, get out of my head.” Bull urged, but the spirit blinked at him.

“You don’t have to face your fears alone. The Chargers can help you. The Inquisitor adores you.” Cole pleaded.

“I know, Cole.” He patted him on the shoulder.

His words were a good jump start, but Bull knew it would take time for him to sort all of his issues on his own. For now, he had to meet with the Boss and handle the assassins. He noticed a slight deviation in the guard rotation which wouldn’t have been noticed if he didn’t know that Cullen treated each of his soldiers like a beloved child and wouldn’t assign double shifts.

Like his thoughts had conjured her, she strode into the tavern, receiving a number of nods and waves. His eye trailed her form from head to toe, liking her attire just as much as the others. There was deep dip to the neckline of the dark blue tight tunic that he knew was Vivienne’s doing, and the gold inquisition symbols had to be Dorian’s input. The black breeches and heeled dark brown boots drew his eyes to her finely shaped legs as she walked toward him. He knew that she must be done for the day as her hair wasn’t tied.

“You wanted to speak with me Bull?” She watched him patiently, doing a poor job of hiding her concern for him.

“Yea, Boss. But not here.” She nodded and turned to the stairs. He stood and grabbed her wrist to stop her. “Follow me.”

Bull led her outside to the battlements, careful to stay directly in front of her. He was hoping the assassin’s would approach and figured as a mage, she would make the best backup as long as he kept her from being poisoned by a blade. When they were sufficiently distanced from the more populated areas, he saw two human guards approaching them. Bull stopped just ahead, making sure their only sightline was him. He turned to her and she looked at him expectantly.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Bull turned from her and punched one of the assassins, knocking the human man back several paces onto his back. The other threw a knife, the sting as it embedded in his shoulder indicating the use of poison. Without hesitation, he removed the blade and threw it back at the offender, hitting the man in the throat.

“Bull!” He heard her cry out in alarm, the hum of her magic in the air.

“I got it!” He grunted, not wanting to chance her encounter with poison. He hit the other man twice more and he stumbled around a bit.

“Ebost issla, Tal-Vashoth!” Bull grit his teeth at the message and tossed him head first off the mountain side of the battlements.

“Yeah, yeah, my soul’s dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so…” He turned back to the Inquisitor and her worried expression, the sting in his shoulder annoying. His pride hurt a bit too, the poor assassins making him again question his worth. You’d think after the shit he’d done in Seheron they’d at least send an Arvaarad.

“Sorry, Boss I thought I might need back up. Guess I’m not even worth sending professionals for.” He spoke glumly.

“I hoped the Ben-Hassrath would let you go.” Her voice was distressed.

“They did.” He muttered softly. “Sending two guys with blades against me? That’s not a hit. That’s a formality. Just making it clear that I’m Tal-Vashoth.”

That hurt to admit.

“Tal-Va-fucking-shoth.”

He had finally admit it to himself and the word carried the images of vicious Tal-Vashoth butchering innocents. Madness and loss of identity. His fears from earlier surged through him.

“You acted like a Tal-Vashoth for years. That didn’t change you. Neither does this.” She broke through his thoughts with her words.

“That was just a role. This is my life, as one of those…” He remembered who he was talking to, tied to explain it.

“I’ve killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron. Bandits, murders, bastards who turned their backs on the Qun. And now I’m one of them.” Her face turned dark and he thought she would reprimand him for his words and create an argument.

“Bullshit! You’re a good man.”

“Without the Qun to live by-“

“Hey!” She grasped his face in her hands. “You’re a good man. If the Ben-Hassrath don’t see that it’s their loss. I’m not that foolish.” He made a small smile and stared into her trusting green eyes, amazed at her ability to see the good in everyone. She was loyal to a fault, something all too rare in the south.

“Thanks, Boss.” Reluctantly he pulled his face from her hands. “Anyway, I’ll get this cleaned up and let Red know what happened. And Boss?” He grasped her shoulders. “Whatever I miss, whatever I regret…this is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, the Iron Bull is with you.”

She gave him a large smile that lit up her face before he released her, and she headed for the mages’ tower. He watched her go, letting a smile cross his face. A polite cough came from behind him, and the person wiped the smile from his face.

“Crap.” Bull stated plainly as the Inquisitor’s twin smirked.

“You know, I think I love it when people react that way to me.” The male chuckled, and pulled his hood back. For once, he didn’t have a deadly glare directed at him.

Bull was a bit wary.

“I heard about the Storm Coast.” He was surprised at the empathy in his expression. “That’s not an easy change.”

“It’s not something I would expect you to understand.” Bull avoided a hostile tone: he’d thought her brother disliked him because of the horns, not because he was Qunari.

“No. But I have some friends coming to Skyhold that may help.” He smiled cryptically before leaving Bull confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do adore your kudos! Have a lovely week, the next chapter is up Saturday.


	15. The Inquisitor Is Not Restrained...Yet

The Inquisitor marched towards the Ritual Tower with a calm determination. Her mind was focused on solving the mystery behind the Wardens’ disappearance. The mage cut a strong profile as she strode across the sands. Her party remained close, until an agitated noise stopped her short. Looking back, the Champion fidgeted angrily.

“Andraste’s ass! How are you not sweating?” Hawke asked incredulously.

Lexi looked at her: The Champion’s pale skin was turning shades darker in the sun and sweat had caused her black hair to plaster to her skin. She glanced at her other compatriots and noted that Blackwall was roasting alive in his armor. His face had reddened from the heat and sweat poured from him, but the Warden never complained. Varric’s misery was obvious by the complaining he’d done for the past hour.  Bull was glistening from sweat, but seemed unperturbed by it. Lexi watched the glistening muscles in fascination for a moment before addressing Hawke.

“Some spells my friend taught in my travels.” She answered.

Lexi thoughts drifted back five years, when Rashid had taught her countless non-combat applications of magic. Finding how to heal or harm with magic in the South was easy, but she has never considered non-combative uses for magic. He had shown her spells for hygiene, spells of construction, and even illusionary spells for appearance. The day she mastered that, they had entirely too much fun playing complex hide and seek in Abari until her Uncle begged them to stop.

She smiled at the memory, but felt shards of guilt. She hadn’t thought of Rashid for months. Her mind had been focused on the Inquisition and – rather amorously– the Iron Bull. It seemed like a betrayal to sacrifice his memory’s place for her memories and fantasies of the Bull, but he brought her so much peace. It was why she helped him break the Qun’s leash.

“Is that why you smell like,” the mage took several sniffs, “what is that actually?”

“Those are my oils: jasmine, cedar wood, and amber.” Varric gave a low whistle, recognizing the expensive items. “It’s not something I really want to spend gold on, but my great aunt knows I like it. She sends me bottles of it.”

“Well if you could pass on those spells, that would be lovely.” Lexi smiled at the Champion, offering the magic easily and enjoying the wonder on Hawke’s face. She wondered if she had worn a similar expression when Rashid had first taught her. No longer discomforted they continued their trek.

“Well now I feel like I suffered for nothing all these years. Did your friend have any other helpful spells? They could come to Skyhold and teach the mages this.” Hawke tapped her chin contemplatively.

“He’s dead.” Lexi did not mean for her voice to be so flat. There was a slight feeling of anger as she remembered his death, but not the pit of despair and agony that she’d first felt. The past three years and vengeance had resolved many of her feelings.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Hawke was full of empathy, and Lexi could see her other companions grow somber.

“You didn’t know. Besides, it’s nice to remember the good times.” Lexi smiled and then laughed. “I don’t think our mages would have learned anything with Rashid anyway. He was too handsome.”

“Too handsome? Sounds like you had an admiring eye, Inquisitor.” Varric smirked, but his voice was kind in tone.

“It was mutual admiration.” Lexi replied, before noting Stroud waiting just outside the structure. He waved them over with clear worry on his face.

“There you are Inquisitor. They’ve already begun their ritual.” Stroud began leading them further into the structure.

“I smell blood magic.” Hawke frowned in worry.

They were greeted by a demon summoning, while a Tevene mage instructed a Warden to slit the throat of his comrade. The mage then summoned a rage demon, binding it as told. Lexi’s narrowed her focus on the instructor, his face seeming familiar to her. He looked like…

“Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” The magister bowed low with a sick grin on his face.

Erimond.

Like Magister Brutus Erimond.

Livius’s face seemed to mold into his father’s for moment.

Lexi’s felt the world around her grow fuzzy, her heartbeat increasing. The name dragged her back three years, a bloody torture chamber in Seheron. Rashid dangling half alive from shackles, body mangled and barely recognizable. Brutus cutting his throat when she demanded his freedom. Her decapitation and destruction of the magister’s body, leaving only the head. Sobbing over Rashid’s corpse until Alex had to knock her unconscious to get her away.

No. She wasn’t going back to that dark place.

Lexi took a deep breath, drawing the image of Rashid alive back into focus, banishing his death. The world around her began to come back into focus, and she narrowed her eyes at Livius. He seemed to be as cruel and ruthless as his father: he would die.

“Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake.” Livius monologued.

“Ah, I was wondering when the demon army would show up.” Lexi spoke smoothly, pleased at the lessening of joy on his face.

He continued to drone on and she made the appropriate responses while stealthily moving her hand to rest atop her magic blade. All she needed was one chance to get him, to cut down the monster. Lexi would give him only one chance to save himself.

“Release the Wardens from the bindings and surrender. I won’t ask twice.” She offered coolly.

“No, you won’t.” He stretched a hand towards her, summoning a spell that made her mark flare in pain.

But she ignored the pain.

Lexi did not hesitate.

She sprinted toward Erimond, casting a quick disruption field at the Warden mages and not answering the bellow of the Bull or alarm of her companions. The magister stumbled backward in surprise, and Lexi gave an angry roar as she swung her enchanted blade at him. He cast a barrier just in time to save his life, but her blade caught his right knee. The man screamed in pain and fell to his knees, eyes widened in fear of the Inquisitor. She willed her anchor to pull the man’s spell, knocking him on his back and causing him to whimper in pain. She raised her sword, ready to decapitate him like she had his father but was forced to move when a demon swiped at her back and caught her armor. She lost control of her disruption field and the mages charged her friends.

“Kill them!” Erimond screeched, crawling away as fast as he could, demons focusing on her to give him time. She was forced to backpedal away from the magister’s platform to get away from their attacks.

“Damn it!” Lexi growled, angry at her quarry’s escape.

She glared at their foes, the mages who were so focused on her companions. She wanted the demons gone and a cool rage replaced her fiery anger. She raised her marked hand and cast a rift that tore away at the demons and mages until they could take no more. Lexi then lowered her hand and the rift dissipated, the Tower returning to silence and the mages falling lifelessly to the ground. She closed her eyes with a sigh of frustration, feeling her connection to the Fade settle. That did not settle her companions however, and she watched warily as Bull approached her.

“What the hell was that, Boss?” The Iron Bull towered over her, nostrils flaring like his namesake. He was furious.

“I know. If that damn demon hadn’t gotten in the way, we’d be a slightly more magister free world.” When he scowled, she wondered how she’d gotten his fury wrong.

“Why did you charge a magister at all? Through fucking blood mages and demons? Shit, Boss you could have been hurt!” The male raged at her.

She blinked at him. On the one hand, she felt affection for him displaying such concerns for her. On the other, she was not pleased to have anyone barking in her face.

“I knew what I was doing.” Lexi did not appreciate the lecturing tone.

“Really? If Varric hadn’t put down that terror, you’d be bleeding on the ground.” He pointed at the rogue who was starting to slowly back away with their other companions.

“Not going to be part of this lover’s spat.” The dwarf muttered, making his escape down the steps. Stroud, Hawke, and Blackwall were right behind him.

“It wasn’t that bad.” She scoffed, though her cooling rage did cause her to note her back hurt fiercely. It wasn’t a bleeding wound, but she definitely had a bruise. Her answer clearly displeased the Tal-Vashoth.

“Boss, don’t do that again.” He ordered.

“Or what?” She bristled angrily.

Her righteous rage vanished when his expression drastically changed and he stepped closer, barely a centimeter of space between their bodies. She drew a sharp breath and titled her head back to meet the giant’s eyes. He leaned in close to her ear.

“Or I’ll have to restrain you.”

Her eyes widened. Bull was the uncontested strongest in Skyhold. She’d seen him one hand lift tumbled pillars when Skyhold was in disrepair. Would he use his hands? Or would he tie her down to make her vulnerable? The mental image sent fire through her.

Seeing her effectively stunned, he pulled back and began walking back towards the sands of the Approach. Lexi watched and he looked back with a promising gaze.

“Coming Boss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing an update! And for a shorter chapter.  
> I am going to attempt to start including smut, but my smut writing skills are not high quality. But I will try! But do inform me if it’s just cringe: I want this story to be enjoyable for me to write and you to read. I love your kudos and bookmarks, and the next chapter will be up Saturday. Have a great week.


	16. Plan of Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content. Drop beneath the asteriks to avoid.

Lexi squinted at the map, trying to reign in her agitation as her advisors battled out about their siege of Adamant. They had been in the war room so long, they’d had two meals without ending their discussion. Her leather brown boots had stopped being comfortable a few hours ago. Despite the light lavender silk of her mage robes, she’d had to strip off her sleeves. And right when they’d made an agreement, a scout reported the Knight-Enchanters waiting for word to hit Adamant.

“If the Knights go in first, they might cause the Wardens to panic and ruin the rest of the attack.” Cullen growled at Leliana. The spymaster was unmoved by his ire.

“If you want the fewest causalities, Knight-Enchanters are your best option.” She responded calmly.

“Yes, but that would render our siege equipment moot and one of our few Orleasian allies feeling slighted. We need as much support as possible before Halamshiraal.” Josephine watched her constituents with a worried look.

“We cannot weigh political favor as higher than the lives of our men.” Cassandra frowned.

The wear of the planning was showing in little cracks on them all. Cullen’s glove held a light sheen from running through his hair, a series of veins showing by his temple. Leliana was the most composed of them all, but Lexi noted that she was more holding herself back then simply holding her arms. Josephine appeared as prim and put together as she’d been eight hours ago, but she had stopped multitasking. Cassandra looked as though she wanted to hit something. Lexi could understand: shocking them all had seemed like more and more of a great idea the longer this went on.

“Enough.” Lexi hissed, too annoyed to let the madness persist. Her advisors fell silent. “We stick to the plan. Send our siege equipment and men forward. Have the Knights as the aide auxiliary, providing barriers and healing. Then everybody wins, yes?”

It sounded like a question, but they understood it for the command it was, especially with the fierce glare she wore on her face.

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Their chorused agreement came. Her expression softened and the tension eased out of her companions.

“I think I’m going to retire for the evening. We’ll have a meeting with the inner circle at noon tomorrow.” She swept up her pile of papers and plans. “Good night.”

Hearing their reply, she set of for her tower, thinking over which tea could soothe her stress while she finished her work. There were letters to answer from allies, supplies to sign off on, plans to critique…the hand cramps and headaches were becoming unbearable. It was much easier to be out in the field, cutting down the cultist instead of approving requests for spice imports from Nevarra.

Lexi climbed the many steps, contemplating whether to sign off on the latest requests from her inner circle first, or to answer Gaspard’s letter. She wrinkled her nose: the man set her teeth on edge and she was glad she had a few more months before needing to meet with him. She looked up briefly to open her door and slip out of her boots, kicking it shut before skimming some of Varric’s requests. Now why did he want Orlesian guimauves? A polite cough startled her, making her papers drop and the briefest amount of lightening shoot from her fingers.

Telltale rich laughter followed her incident.

“Andraste’s ass!” She glared fiercely at the laughing giant. “You scared me!”

“Wasn’t my intention, Boss.” The Iron Bull stood, laughter changing into a smooth hypnotic tone that left her paralyzed in place. “I do like taking your control away though.”

The overflow of heat came quicker to her this time, settling between her legs. Lexi fought back a frustrated sigh. She was ridiculously attracted to the mercenary, but the male seemed focused on the buxom barmaids of Herald’s Rest. This teasing, innuendo and suggestive sparring matches just fired her up only for him to dump icy water over it.

A small tic of annoyance set itself in her face, and she bent to swipe up her dropped papers. He was probably up here to give a report, make a request, or check in. Then he’d go back to the tavern and its girls. Lexi was stressed, not in the mood to be slighted and most certainly not by a male who she harbored questionable feelings for. She rolled her shoulders back and set her jaw.

“What can I do for you, Bull?” Lexi approached her desk, intending to sit and handle some work while he teased her. Bull firmly grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement of the chair and sending shocks through her system. She looked up sharply, and there was a different look in his eye, one she’d only ever seen brief glimpses of.

“I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying.” His face got closer and she was mesmerized as he spoke. “You want to ride the Bull.”

Her knees grew weak and that traitorous fire roared within her. She felt breathless, but an eager ‘yes’ was prepared to spill from her lips. Her resistance melted away and she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry about it.

“Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking.” He moved impossibly closer, barely a sliver of space between them. If she breathed too deeply, they would touch. “Not sure if you’re ready for it.”

“Ohhh, I’m ready for it.” She answered breathily. Lexi was already wet and wanting from his voice alone.

“See, you say that, but…” His grip tightened on her wrist, restrictive but not hurting and he pulled her flush against his chest. “You _really_ don’t know what that means.”

Maker. It wasn’t that she hadn’t touched Bull before, but she had never really just let herself feel. And his chest was…warm moving silverite. His heart beat thumped a steady rhythm under her hands, and she was momentarily mesmerized.

“Show me.” Lexi couldn’t help the rapturous gasp as he swiftly pressed her against the wall, her eyes closing in bliss. He was crowding all around her, dominating her space. It was all-consuming, a shudder running through her body. She was used to her partners treating her with reverence and fragility. Bull was the opposite, utterly domineering.

“Last chance.”  Her eyes opened.

“A little slower and a lot harder.”

The gentle smile on his lips surprised Lexi, Bull’s face drawing nearer to hers. She didn’t expect the kiss, as he cupped the back of her neck gently, slipping his tongue between her parted lips. She groaned contentedly into the kiss, relaxing into his firm grip When he withdrew, she gave a slight whimper at the loss. She licked her lips to try and keep the taste of him, watching his expression become commanding and smirking at her breathless state.

“Strip.”

Lexi followed the command, her arousal crippled mind able to think of nothing but the potential for release. She undid the top clasp on the back of her mage robes and they fell from her like water. The giant gave a nod of approval at her lack of undergarments eyes going over every dip and curve carefully.

“Sit.”

She dropped to the bed behind her. Bull kneeled before her. He separated her legs, a thigh in each hand, gazing at her weeping core. A stifled moan escaped as his breath blew cool air on the heated skin. He dropped a thigh, moving his fingers to stroke her wet folds, and her eyes fell shut once more as she tried to limit her moans. He paused and she whimpered.

“Look at me.” Her eyes popped open. “Let me hear you.” His digits circled her clit and she groaned. Bull pressed firmer and Lexi became vocal.

“Yes.” Barely a sigh, but the response resulted in a rewarding lick. She gasped and jerked, the response the man seemed to be looking for as he began a vicious campaign of licking and sucking.

“Bull!” She cried out, her hips trying to buck, but kept still by his hands. He sucked viciously on her nub, pressing his tongue shallowly into her entrance. When her cries became more desperate, he pulled back the intensity, feather light licks keeping her on edge. A delirious whimper escaped the mage, a need for release causing her to call a storm spell to the tips of her fingers, wanting to send the arc through her own body. The mercenary stopped, giving her a look that was reprimanding despite the fluids on his face.

“No.” When she gave a protesting whine, he pushed two fingers inside of her. Lexi’s eyes rolled back with a moan, spell dissipating. “We’re not done yet.”

“Bull please.” She begged, using her slight freedom to buck enthusiastically at his fingers.

“Is there something you wanted?” His tone was light, like he was asking about the weather and did not have two fingers buried in the Inquisitor. She gave a hiss of ire that shifted to pleasure when he added a third finger.

“I want-” Her face contorted as he shifted to a slightly more forceful rhythm.

“Yes?”

“I want-” She shuddered as he began to curl his fingers, numbness spreading through her legs in anticipation of the end. His fingers ceased movement, and a dry sob of disappointment escaped her.

“I need to hear it first.” His intense gaze focused on her face, waiting.

“Make me cum!” It was breathless and pleading, just what the giant wanted.

He readjusted their positions, tugging her closer to the edge of the bed and stepping between her legs. There was something new at her core, bigger and more demanding. She had only a brief moment to wonder when he’d removed his pants before he was filling her, stretching her more than any lover before. The stinging pain was just enough to push her over the edge, her orgasm hitting viciously.

“BULL!” She was helpless to her overloaded nerves back arcing as her walls clamped down. The mercenary gave a deep moan of his own as he hilted her.

“Damn!” He gave a lusty moan, pressing his face into her shoulder. Her cry continued, stretching into soft moans as the giant above her bit and sucked along her collarbone, guaranteeing a series of bruises in the morning. When the last spasms of her walls ended, he began a slow rhythm, barely drawing his hips back. She whimpered, still buzzing from her orgasm and he slowed to a crawl. When she began to buck her hips, he switched.

Large hands locked in place on her hips as the pace turned punishing. The giant drawing back only for his hips to snap back into hers. She hadn’t the time to whimper at his loss before moaning at the overwhelming return. Bull had gone from shallow grunts and moans to whispering rough sounding Qunlat in her ears and biting at her shoulder. Her mind was too lost to translate though she shuddered at the intensity. The pressure was building once more as he growled one word repeatedly, punctuating each utterance with a thrust.

“Ataash.” He growled, hips snapping into hers. When she moaned helplessly, he nipped at her shoulder, repeating the command. “Ataash!”

She wracked her distracted brain for meaning. Ataash, glory but the slang meant…

“Cum!” The command was immediately headed by her body, broken moan coming from her throat. Too many earlier cries limited her voice and she was quickly reduced to pleased hums. Bull shuddered and held her hips even tighter as he pulsed within her, his own end accompanied by jets of warmth. His hips beat softly against her until he was spent. He planted his hands on the bed breathing harshly as he softly withdrew.

“Boss…” He still panted like he’d finished a harsh battle and the call was raspy with reverence, and suddenly her nickname became that much more special. Lexi gave a brief responding hum, too tired to keep her eyes open or shift positions. She felt a warm cloth cleaning her and the feeling of blankets before finally slipping into deep sleep.

************

Lexi slowly woke to the morning, the sun peeking through gaps in the canopy. For a moment, she thought she’d dreamed her experience with the Bull, feeling her sleeping tunic on her body. Then she felt the tenderness of her collarbone. She sat up quickly, uttering a sharp hiss at the pain in her hips, drawing back the duvet to see handprints mildly bruised into the skin. Her hair had managed to remain in its bun despite their activities, and she glanced at the bites present on her shoulders. There was also deep throbbing in her loins that had nothing to do with arousal. All in all, the damage was nothing a quick healing spell couldn’t fix. But…

She gave a silly grin. She kind of wanted to keep the marks, if for no other reason than this may be her first and only time with her mercenary. He hadn’t stayed and they hadn’t had a discussion prior to their joining. Besides, if non-magical tavern girls could sleep with the Bull and be on their feet for eight hours afterwards with no healing potions, so could she. She was the goddamned Inquisitor. Confident and happy, she pushed aside the canopy curtain and tried to rise. Lexi gave a sharp yelp of pain and collapsed to the floor.

“Little lady!” A gasp of concern, before she felt the calloused hands of Moira helping her to sit back on the bed. Lexi was confused at her presence before noting the covered tray on her desk and steaming bath at the foot of the bed.

“What happened to you, lass? Are you injured?”  The Starkhaven woman’s eyes were sweeping over her, making her glad for the now collapsed hair bun and long tunic.

“Sore feet. Too long in the war room yesterday.” Lexi lied smoothly. The matronly woman was her personal maid, chosen by Leliana for her confidence and skills. Lexi adored her for her candor and general distaste for titles. Her insistence on her health and wellbeing reminded her of her own mother, too far for her tastes.

“Hmmm.” Moira seemed uncertain and Lexi grew relieved when she gave a firm nod. “Get into the bath while its hot then. And get some salve from the herbalist: can’t kick that Tevinter bastard’s ass on sore feet.” The matron left her to her struggles and Lexi sighed in relief.

She glared at her tub that now seemed so far away. Her stomach growled for the breakfast even further away.

“Well. Shit.”

Lieutenant Kremissius Aclassi wouldn’t call himself a supremely observant man: true, he had avoided severe scrutiny from the Imperium, but gold handled that issue. But to look at the Chief and not see that something incredibly good had happened to him, you would have to be Rocky. And even he was staring at their leader like he’d sprouted more horns.

It wasn’t the smile. It wasn’t the cheery laughter as he helped humbled soldiers of the ground he’d knocked them to. It was the honest relaxation in his face and expressions. The Iron Bull was usually tensed before leaving the Qun, and had suffered under melancholy after. Now he seemed rightfully happy. The Chargers were more than happy for their leader, but that didn’t stop their curious whispering.

The man in question mostly ignored the curious gazes of his men. He felt even more unburdened and energized. It wasn’t because sex was a therapy. It was the woman he got to be with, offer release as gratitude for the countless ways she’d supported him. The Qun would have benefitted her more than the Chargers, but she chose the Chargers. She was constantly by him as support whether physical or emotionally in battle. She was important to him in a way no one had been before.

Bull threw a quick glance at the castle doors as he threw another soldier ass over kettle. It was nearly noon, but the Boss hadn’t made an appearance yet. He was a little worried he had been too rough. Despite her siren calls the night before, he saw the bruises starting to form before he left. She may be a mage capable of easily healing them, but he didn’t want her to be afraid. He had the full intention of repeating their experience together.

When he had gone to her room, he hadn’t planned their encounter. Frankly, he’d hoped to verbalize his gratitude as best he could and maybe hug her: the relationship he had with his Boss had seemed precious and any change would be harmful. Instead, he caught an eyeful of the opaque robes clinging and enhancing every tracing curve. Words had failed, and he called upon action. He quickly directed his thoughts in another direction, feeling a familiar stirring at the evenings’ memories.

As though his thoughts summoned her, the Boss appeared, making her way to the training grounds with a curious gaze. At first she seemed immaculate as always, head held high. But her hair was down. She was walking slower than usual, and Bull could see her wince taking the steps. There was a flash of panic, but she looked up at him at the final step, offering a soft honest smile. He returned it, feeling much more confident about his offer to continue. He exited the sparring ring, wanting to set aside some of her time for later. But she stared past him, in sudden confusion. Bull turned to see a three Qunari running up the steps into the training area.

His blood ran cold. He didn’t have his proper blade or armor. The Boss wasn’t at her strongest. But the Iron Bull was quickly slipping into battle mode. If he was fast enough, he could get her closer to Cassandra, pick one of the weapons out of the blacksmith. Solas was on the balcony with Dorian, they could bring it down on as many heads as possible. But that didn’t happen.

“SHO!” The Boss squealed in delight. Bull froze in shock and a grey blur flew past to reach her.

“KASAANDA!” The unknown male bellowed, picking the Inquisitor up and spinning her. He watched incredulously as she giggled, many other Inquisition members watching with mouths agape. The other Qunari, followed with equal excitement and affection.

“Hey, Bull.” Alex calmly walked up to him, watching the ruckus with a pleased grin. “They kinda missed her.”

“Friends of yours?” Bull was honestly surprised.

“Leaders of the Valo-Kas. Takes in every Tal-Vashoth, Vashoth, ex-criminal, and outcast looking for a family and acceptance. I’m only a Lieutenant.” He pointed to a horned woman embracing the Boss fiercely. “Ara’s the leader. Cousin keeps all of us afloat.” He pointed to the male who had initially picked up the Inquisitor. “Shokrakar, second in command.” He pointed to the last male, with an impressive rack of horns. “Kaaras, lieutenant, but also baby who didn’t want to be left out.”

Bull grunted, lips nearly curling into a sneer. He didn’t like Shokrakar. The Tal-Vashoth was handsome, the type the Qun would create statues of and breed excessively. Long white hair, violet eyes, perfectly curved dual horns and nearly as big as Bull himself. And his fucking hands were still on the Boss. Bull did not like the curdling emotion, choosing to go ahead to the war room rather than continue to watch.

He decided to speak with the Boss later, now slightly concerned at the development.

That night when he had her locked in another bruising kiss, the acidic emotion melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update is months late. I apologize, I was utterly focused on finishing out the Spring term. The updates should now resume regularly, now I only have work. As for the smut, do let me know if you feel it detracts from the story. Also alert me if the ending is too abrupt: I'm fresh off a camping trip and my bed calls.  
> I love feedback. Big thanks to all of you who were leaving kudos and comments despite my inattention.


	17. Adamant & Author's Apology

“I need to hear it, Boss.” Bull intoned softly.

Lexi clenched her jaw tightly, turning her face from him.

“Hey.” He gripped her jaw firmly, turning her head back. “Let me hear it.”

“Fine.” She finally ground out. “I won’t do anything stupid.” She tried to snatch away from him, but he held fast.

“You won’t do anything stupid…”

“I won’t do anything stupid regarding that bastard Erimond.” The words were barely grunted, but Bull nodded in approval and withdrew. The Inquisitor gave an annoyed huff, returning to braiding up her hair.

“It’s for your own good, Boss. You’ll get a reward for your good behavior later.” She could practically hear his smirk and gave a shudder of delight.

“Hmph. I better.” The fierceness of her glare was dampened by her mischievous smile. “I should get something now as an incentive.”

“Patience.” He soothed. He was covered in black vitaar, everywhere except his hands. Touching right now would be fatally bad for her. He was already being careful to not brush against anything in her tent, less the vitaar flake upon it.

“Yes, I know.” She pouted slightly. “Sho just had to give you that paint.”

She noticed him tense at the mention of her friend and she bit back a sigh. When the Valo-Kas had turned up, she had been ecstatic to see her family. She had hoped their presence would help Bull acclimate to being Tal-Vashoth, but it had backfired. He’d been dismissive to the Vashoth and rude to the Tal-Vashoth, particularly Sho. Thankfully, they were used to the hostility of those fresh out of the Qun and were unaffected by his barbs. Sho had explained that he understood, but refused to enlighten Lexi, telling her to ask the man himself. She pursed her lips, not sure when it was the best time to ask.

“My reserves will last longer at least.” The Bull’s face became unreadable. She hated that blank look.

“Why do the Kas bother you so much?” Lexi blurted, unwilling to be in the dark anymore. Perhaps starting this dialogue before an intense battle wasn’t wise, but she had to know.

“I’ve got no trouble with them, Boss. What are you talking about?” The ex-spy feigned ignorance that she was sure had convinced many people in his old career.

“Don’t treat me like an air-headed noble. I have eyes and I see the way you look at the horned members of my family.” She felt dissatisfied and a little angry when his lip curled at her word choice.

“They’re Tal-Vashoth.”

“Yes. And so are you.”

There was a flash of some troubles in his eyes and she opened her mouth to press the subject further. Unfortunately, the horn sounded, signaling it was now dark enough to march on the Warden fortress. She sighed.

“Bull. You must get whatever is in your head out. Even if you don’t want to talk to me or the Kas, talk to Krem. Maybe Cullen or Blackwall. Someone. I worry about you.” Lexi frowned before exiting the tent and momentarily leaving the giant with his thoughts.

Outside, the Inquisition members were all ready for their march. Vivienne was aligned with the other Knight Enchanters in the advance party, who shone in their Silverite armor. Blackwall seemed understandably discomforted and Cassandra was trying to offer him some support along with the squad they were leading. The Valo-Kas had taken to Dorian, Sera, and Cole exceptionally well, and the three were stationed with them for the battle. Lexi spotted Varric, Solas, Hawke, and Stroud waiting just behind the advance party. She approached with an uneasy grin.

“Are you ready for this?” She asked, noting their somber expressions.

“We’re about to lay siege to the fortress of one of the most important factions in Thedas because they’re convinced the only way to protect everyone is through blood magic.” Varric gave a morose sigh. “We’re as ready as we can be.”

“Surely we can find a way to break the mages free from the demons and the Warriors have not lost their senses. We may be able to save their lives even if we can’t preserve the Order.” Solas suggested.

“I hope so. As it stands, the demon takes priority over Erimond. Once it is eliminated, Josephine has asked that we take Erimond into custody instead of taking off his head.” Lexi pursed her lips in agitation.

“You can handle that, Boss.” The Iron Bull’s voice rumbled as he approached. She saw no signs of distress on his face, meaning he had either disregarded their conversation, come to a decision, or placed it aside. She decided to put it to thought later: she didn’t need to be distracted on the battlefield.

“I can, whether I like it or not.” She sighed, noting Cullen’s beckoning. “It’s time.”

It took less time than she would have liked for them to reach and breach the fortress. Several wardens were scattering as they entered through the broken gates, though some gave them determined looks and commenced their attack.

“Stop, my brothers! We don’t need to fight.” Stroud insisted, blocking blows from his fellow warriors.

“Traitor!” They roared at him.

“We do not seek to harm you. Let us free your mage compatriots from the demons.” Solas tried to reason.

“I don’t think they're interested in listening.” Hawke called out, ducking another warrior and releasing several force spells.

“Agreed.” Lexi grunted, blocking a blow and kicking the Warden away from her.

Despite the futility of their endeavor, they remained on the defense until a Warden’s blade cut too close to the Inquisitor. The Iron Bull did hesitate to end her life, his actions followed by the others. With no time to spare, they ran for the courtyard. Collapsed bits of the fortress blocked their path, forcing them up into the battlements. Their men were doing incredibly well, especially with the Knight Enchanters’ help. On their run past, she could see some familiar faces directing mage attacks and keeping their soldiers on the winning side of the battle. She even briefly saw Commander Helaine protecting injured Inquisition soldier and Wardens, destroying approaching pride demons as though they were slight agitations. Vivienne who was usually the least favorite amongst the soldiers and mages of the Inquisition had a squad’s worth working symbiotically with her, the healing she offered making them quickly forget their issues. There were even a fair number of Wardens fighting alongside the Inquisition and following Cassandra and Blackwall’s lead. They managed to make it to the courtyard in relative swiftness but could see Erimond and the Warden Commander about to sacrifice another Warden.

“Stop!” Lexi was running, hoping she could make it before-

A soft gasp escaped the man as the dagger ripped through his body, and he fell flat, a large rift opening and revealing a demon. There was a frightening gurgling and they could see the demon was nearly as large as Adamant itself.

“Sweet Maker!” Hawke's horror-struck expression met Varric’s. Their exclamations drew the attention of the Wardens and Clarel. Erimond looked at the Inquisitor with an expression of terror before focusing once more manipulating the Warden Commander.

“Clarel, you are so close! You have to do this for the good of all.” The Warden-Commander set her jaw, seeming firm in her decision.

“You are a Warden! You stand between the people and darkness. Not fall to it.” Lexi felt a sliver of hope when Clarel hesitated, but then the woman turned a dark gaze on her.

“We have to make the sacrifices others will not. We take these paths, so they will not have to. Our warriors willingly give themselves for a world that will never thank them.”

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus.” Stroud growled, glaring at his leader. The name clearly struck a chord with the Orlesian as she visibly recoiled.

“No. He’s dead.”

“Remember the Warden code: in war, victory, in peace, vigilance, in death, sacrifice.” Erimond egged on, throwing another a more triumphant look at the Inquisitor. When Clarel gave a firm nod, the Wardens in the courtyard raised their arms and began approaching. A glance up revealed Alex, the Kas, and their other companions with a waiting volley of arrows on the battlements. She shook her head no, and he gave her a stony glare in return. Lexi knew that if the Wardens advanced any further, her brother would disregard her wishes and unleash.

“Blood magic is never worth it. The cost is always too high.” Hawke persisted, though Lexi could feel the beginning of her magic in the air.

“You are the Grey Wardens. Thedas’ protectors from the Blight. There is no nation that stands today that does not have you to thank for it. I would not stand against you unless I knew you were being used.” A final plea, one that seemed to get to Clarel and the halted the advancing Warden.

“I suppose we could test the truth of these charges and avoid further bloodshed.” The Warden-Commander looked to her Tevene companion expecting him to agree. She seemed to be the only one surprised when that wasn’t the case.

“Or perhaps I should bring a more reliable ally.” Erimond began striking the ground with his staff, an eerie roar on the winds. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!”

The roaring became louder and a pit opened in Lexi’s stomach as Corypheus’ dragon swept into view the beast landing heavily on the battlements. It stared her down, and she knew Erimond would call for it to swoop down upon her. Instead, she heard his squeal of pain and she sharply turned to see Clarel had brought the Magister to his knees. The woman’s face twisted in fury before she launched an attack on the dragon. Erimond took the opportunity to crawl away and Clarel, followed the Wardens in the courtyard looking to Lexi for guidance. Demons began to crawl from the large rift and she fixed her face into a fierce expression, drawing her spectral blade.

“Wardens, attack! No more demons will take you this day.” The Wardens turned and began to strike down the demons, unfortunately crossing blades with many of their former mage brothers and sisters in arms. With their aid, Lexi and her companions cleared the courtyard and began dashing after Clarel and their quarry. Demons tried to stop them, but Wardens held them back, giving them the time they needed to catch up. They arrived in time to see Clarel devastating Erimond in combat, as she screamed raw fury.

“You’ve destroyed the Wardens!” A veil strike knocked the magister to his knees and despite the normal cowardice he exuded, he laughed outright at the furious Warden Commander.

“You did that yourself, you stupid bitch. I dangled a little power in front of you and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody.” It was obviously the wrong thing to say, as a vicious lightning spell threw Erimond back and he convulsed in pain for a moment. Just as she made to end the man, the dragon swooped down and chomped on the Warden.

“Clarel!” Stroud shouted angrily at the beast. It flew into the battlements with its catch, before tossing her aside like a ragdoll and setting its sight on Lexi. They all backed slowly away, unfortunately knowing all that lay behind them was a balcony and steep fall. Clarel struck out at the dragon one final time, sending the beast spiraling past them. They all ran for the stairs, but Stroud gave a shout. Lexi ran back, using a quick spell to make her strong enough to pull the Warden up before they ran again. None of them were fast enough to beat the crumbling bridge.

Lexi could hear the screams of her companions as they all plummeted to towards the ground below. Instinctively, she cast a wide rift before them, shutting her eyes as they passed through into the Fade. The screaming tapered off and she opened her eyes to see the ground…above her? She had been falling but now she felt right side up. But the ground was above her…Hesitantly, she touched the ground and was rewarded with a rude inversion of her position and hitting the ground rather hard. With a slight groan, she raised up, looking around and hoping that her companions had managed to make it through as well. Not too far, she saw Bull and Varric helping Solas to his feet.

“Where are we?” Lexi looked up, and she saw Stroud standing on the side of rocks. Hawke was across from him the nervous woman letting out a quip.

“If this is the afterlife the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”

“No, we fell through a rift. This is the fade.” Stroud appeared visibly distressed, not that Lexi could blame the man.

“The Fade looked very different the last time I was here.”

“The Inquisitor opened a rift and we survived the passage.” The breathless voice of Solas drew their attention. The elven mage was looking about in wonder. “Truly this is extraordinary.”

“Oh, this is just a dream come true for your crazy ass.” Bull glared at him, less than pleased. Solas didn’t even note the insult simply nodding in happiness.

“Yes. Literally. I never thought I’d find myself here physically.” Even Lexi found his fascination concerning, wondering if she should shackle him to Varric so they didn’t lose him.

“This is shitty, Boss. We’re in demon territory with that big bastard from earlier not too far.” The large mercenary watched their surroundings carefully, not so subtly herding them into a group.

“That is a way out at least. We should proceed towards it.” Stroud jumped off the rock and landed on the ground. Hawke followed suit and their group began walking.

“Is this really what its like when you people dream? How can you stand it?” Varric shuddered. “Remember the last time we ended up in the Fade, Hawke?”

“How could I forget? All my closet friends tried to kill me.” Hawke drawled sarcastically, avoiding the questionable water puddles.

“Ahem. Well, we got better,”

They continued in silence, but with haste. They didn’t want to risk taking too long and there were already a few wraiths eyeing them. Something about the place created a niggling sensation in Lexi’s mind. She had only been in the Fade twice before, once for her Harrowing and the other she couldn’t remember. Since this area of the Fade didn’t mirror the twisted version of her family’s estate and there was no despair demon trying to overtake her, she knew this one was linked to the most recent unwanted trip. And as they crossed the ridge, it only became solidified at the figure standing there with a peaceful grin.

“Justinia?” The Divine or spirit smiled at her, while they stood gobsmacked. Lexi recoiled, taking a step back. “Back at Haven…how are you here?”

“This cannot be the Divine. I fear we face a spirit…or demon.”

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves.” There it was, that calm Orlesian tone that had often soothed and irritated her over the past seven years. But it simply couldn’t be her. There couldn’t be edible food or drinkable water in the Fade. “In truth, proving my existence, either way would require time we do not have.”

“Really?” Hawke snorted in disgust. “It’s not difficult to answer a question. I’m human and you are…” She motioned for Justinia to continue her sentence.

“I am here to help.” Hawke threw her hands up and shook her head, and Justinia turned to look at Lexi. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”

“And the Divine wouldn’t know I was Inquisitor.” Lexi began to inch her right hand towards her blade, feeling a frost spell at the tips of her left.

“I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work.”

“The big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”

“Yes.”

“It’s nearby?”

“Yes.”

“Well, shit.”

* * *

 

_Later…_

Bull sighed, rubbing his eye tiredly as he watched the men and women of the Inquisition celebrate their victory at Adamant. The camp was rapidly running low on alcohol and dangerously high on inebriated soldiers. Between the low casualty rate and the praise they had received from Cullen and the Boss, he couldn’t blame them for wanting to celebrate. Almost everyone was here except Hawke, Varric, Solas and the Boss. He heaved another sigh. He knew she needed him, but he wanted to make sure she had a moment to herself. Hell, he needed one himself. That Nightmare had dragged all of their fears out into the light.

“The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.”

He’d never been more on edge after hearing that. Being honest, the Nightmare tore a hole out of all of them. Picking at everyone’s fears and guilts: Varric endangering his friend, Stroud’s failures, and Hawke’s failures. He didn’t even know what it said to Solas, but the look on his face was telling. And the Boss…

“Do you think your leadership means something? You are a puppet of other’s wills. Your father even saw that early on. That’s why he discarded you.”

The Boss had fired off a quip and seemed wholly unaffected, but he saw the brief quiver to the line of her shoulders. And during the fight…

“I suppose it would be better to let you live. You are more dangerous to the people you care about than anything I can do. Look at what your family had to sacrifice to protect you. Your mother is shackled to a world she hates just to keep you safe. Maxwell betrayed the woman he loved for you. Alex must follow you because you can’t be trusted on your own. Even your precious Rashid is dead because of you. You are quite the sweet poison. I delight to see how your latest companions will suffer because of your presence.”

The Boss hadn’t paused in her destruction of the demon, but after exiting the Fade he knew not all those tears were for Stroud’s sacrifice. Cole had been buzzing around her, the kid trying his best to soothe her wounds but there were so many people hurting he was getting pulled in all directions. The kid never seemed to tire before, but Adamant’s effects were even starting to drain him. Unsettled, he rose and began trekking through the circles of tents. He spotted hers alongside the other advisor tents in the center, all slightly larger than the standard tent and made from fur-lined canvas. The guards patrolling the area gave him a nod as they walked past and he slipped inside her tent as soon as they were out of sight.

The Boss lay on her cot, arms folded over her midsection as she stared at the ceiling of the tent. She had removed her blood and gore-stained armor, leaving her smalls and a large tunic. The dying candles allowed him to see her carefully blank face. Bull frowned but wanted to see if she'd share on her own.

“How are you doing, Boss?” He kept his voice soft, hoping the tone would make her speak.

“Fine.”

“That’s why you’re in here? Because you’re completely fine?”

“The Inquisitor shouldn’t be drunk in front of her people. I think Josephine would implode from the embarrassment.”

There it was. The Nightmare had gotten to her. He frowned briefly. He could approach the problem one of two ways: try to talk his way past the mental barriers she had established or lower her guard and then get her to talk to him.  He already knew which was faster.

“Then I suppose you should stay quiet.” She looked up at him sharply as he reached for her, sliding his hands under her tunic to sit firmly on her waist. “I still owe you a reward for your restraint earlier.”

“Bull, I’m not in the mood.” She frowned.

“You know what word will make me stop.” He pulled her and the unused linens onto the tent’s rug floor, settling between her legs. He tugged at the top, the force pulling apart the clasps and revealing her breast band. He started sliding his hand under her smalls and she scowled, slapping at his hands.

“I said I’m not in the mood.” He raised a brow and took his hands off completely, noting the subtle disappointment in her expression.

“Say your watchword and I’ll leave. We can continue another day.”

The silence stretched for a few moments, before he once more slid his hand down and into her smalls and cupped her sex. Her breath hitched as he parted the lips and swiped his thumb lightly over her clit. He let his other fingers slide across her slit, feeling how wet she was already.

“Ready for me already, Boss?” Bull smirked at her and she gave a glare that was overridden with a pleased groan as he began to tease and circle her button. Already, the stress of Adamant was beginning to leave her.

He made to withdraw his hand and she gave a displeased whine, intending to push his hand back down. The guard walking outside the tent stopped and the Boss went rigid, though she seemed to grow more aroused. Bull chose the moment to slip a finger inside her and her eyes went wide in concern as she bit into her bottom lip to keep quiet. The longer the guard stayed the deeper and more forceful he made the strokes, rocking his palm against her clit. He began to worry her lip would bleed with the force she bit down with. After what felt like hours, the guard began moving away again and he withdrew his hand entirely.

“Don’t stop!” She hissed, bucking her hips at him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, briefly sucking the abused bottom lip.

“Now, now. I can’t fuck you the way you like with most of your clothes on.” She gave an agreeing hum to his whispered remark, willingly shedding the remainder of her clothing as he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I hate how late this update comes and I am so grateful to those of you who have bookmarked or left kudos despite my inattention. Real life has kicked me in the teeth this past year, but I need to start writing again. This chapter is what I intended to post last year, but I haven't really edited it much. I am a different writer than I was last year, and I want to make some changes. I have a different AU story I plan to start posting as the outline is finished, and I will put up a notice when I am going to pull this version and post the new and hopefully improved version.
> 
> Happy to be back and once again, thanks for paying attention to this story.


End file.
